Ghost Love Score
by stroodlex
Summary: Fang and Lightning express themselves the only way they can, physically. FEMSLASH. On-Going.
1. Chapter 1

Fang watched the curtains of her room flutter listlessly against the draft of cool air. Sunlight peeked around the soft edges, daring to creep in and illuminate the darkened room, threatening to expose both inhabitants. She inhaled deeply, the scent of musk filling her senses and she licked her lips, satisfied and sated.

Fang turned to the side, seeing a smooth curved back on the other end of the queen sized bed, the satin covers languidly draped across slim hips. Pink hair matted into the pillow beside her, and she felt a tame desire to simply run her fingers through the silk and revel in the softness she knew she'd feel. A few hours before she was certainly running her fingers through the pink locks, carnal and sensually, raking her fingernails through the hair as heated passion took her over and over again. But, that wasn't the particular urge she had right now, she simply wanted to enjoy the softness of the woman beside her, even though it was something they never did.

Lightning slowly stirred next to her, as if sensing her heavy thoughts. She rolled over with a soft sigh, her blue eyes peeking over at Fang, studying her. "Good morning," she hoarsely whispered as she shuffled against the pillow, her bare chest exposed to the cool air.

Fang's eyes trailed a path down the slope of Lightning's neck, lingering on her breasts as she watched the effects of the chill in the air take its toll, or perhaps it was something else, Fang wouldn't put it past the insatiable soldier. "Rest well?" she asked, a slight smile on her features.

Lightning gave her a prim nod in response. She slowly rose from the bed, sitting up as she stretched her sore muscles, all too aware of Fang behind her, watching her like a hawk. She grinned slightly, knowing Fang couldn't see her face, and she stood up, making a show of stretching her back, completely unabashed in her nudity.

"Quite the exhibitionist, you are," she heard Fang utter behind her as she gingerly bent down to pick up her discarded undergarments.

"You love it."

"That I do," Fang drawled, her eyes traveling down Lightning's back, admiring the muscle and tone that was presented before her.

Lightning heard the bed creak and covers rustle. A moment later, soft footsteps padded over to her and soft hands snaked around her belly, as Fang nuzzled into her neck. "Where do you think you're goin?" Fang whispered into her ear, gently taking an earlobe between her teeth with a soft tug.

"Work." Lightning leaned against her, enjoying the sensation of the Oerban's naked skin against her back. She sighed, pulling away from Fang and she continued to amble around the room. She paused, briefly wondering where her turtleneck was. Blue eyes turned to Fang, questioningly.

"By the window." Fang lay back in bed, her arms stretched out over her head as she continued to simply admire Lightning's body. "Working on a Sunday?"

"Duty calls. You know how it is." Lightning made her way towards the window, marveling at the various places their clothes were haphazardly strewn across the room, a testament to their passionate and lusty endeavors the night before.

Fang sighed. "Stay for breakfast." She continued to watch Lightning as she slowly dressed. Each layer of clothing that was donned seemed to hide away the unrestrained and fiery side of the pink haired woman that Fang knew so intimately well. She knew the moment the boots were laced, Lightning would revert back to her calm and composed self, and the hot fire in her eyes that would look down at Fang as she withered underneath her in rapture, would soon be replaced with miles and miles of icy distance.

"I'm going to be late. Thank you though." Lightning put the last touches on her outfit. Adept fingers quickly straightened the clasp on her red cape. She looked up, seeing the brunette outstretched on the queen size bed, like a lazy panther, nude in all her glory, beckoning her.

"Sure ya don't wanna call in sick?" Fang's green eyes twinkled in amusement, seeing the longing on Lightning's face as the soldier unconsciously licked her lips, her legs shuffling restlessly.

Lightning shook her head, clearing her mind, and her mood shifted as she went back to business. "Come over tonight, Serah's having a dinner party. Vanille is always over, and Serah's wondering why you're never there."

Fang raised an eyebrow, doing the best to keep the bite out of her tone. She couldn't help it; she was getting tired of their little dance. "Did ya tell her we're too busy fucking like rabbits?"

Lightning stiffened, the crude language making her cringe. "No. She's not aware of…" Lightning straightened her shoulders, her back still to the brunette, "…of our arrangement." She gritted her teeth as she heard Fang snort. She decided to ignore the brunette's attitude; there was no reason to spoil a wonderful night with petty arguments. "She wanted me to invite you," Lightning stated, her tone letting Fang know that she wasn't taking the bait. Lightning briskly walked over to the door, turning the handle, "It's at seven."

"And you just expect that I'll go?" Fang asked, annoyed that the soldier had to add that _Serah_ was the one that wanted her to go. Fang didn't think that was necessary and found the soldier's long winded approach to everything tiresome and tedious.

Lightning whirled around, deciding that Fang was too good at getting under her skin. "Look, if you don't want to go-"

"I'd love to go. Tell 'er I said thanks." Fang smoothly interjected as she pulled the satin sheets over her lithe body, seeking warmth from the chill in the hotel room, letting Lightning know she was done with the conversation. Lightning briskly nodded and stepped out of the room, the click of the doorknob deafening to Fang's ears as the soldier left.

The Oerban fluffed her pillow, content to catch a few more hours of sleep before she checked out of their room. She wasn't sure what she and Lightning were doing but she imagined that it probably wasn't very healthy. She didn't care, she always did throw herself head first into everything, and her 'arrangement' with Lightning was no exception.

They had danced around each other for months, both women teetering on the edge, the weight of their encounters slowly bending their backs. They weren't in love, they were in lust, and Fang quickly found out that being the sole focus of Lightning's repressed sexual desires was something she thoroughly enjoyed. That same intense focus that Lightning brought into the battlefield did not wane in the bedroom. Fang stretched her legs, smiling in satisfaction as she realized how sore she was. Indeed, maybe it wasn't very healthy but it certainly felt _good_. She closed her eyes, thinking back to their first encounter, when everything changed.

Right after Serah and Snow's wedding they had all gone downtown to Lebreau's bar since she graciously opened the bar for the night, drinks on the house. Fang fondly remembered as she incessantly bugged Lightning to drink with her. She enjoyed drinking in times of levity, but her ulterior motive behind the nagging was to simply watch Lightning unravel in front of her. She ached to see the soldier shed her clutching confines and just let _loose_. There was always a slight attraction to Lightning, since the moment she first met her, something about Lightning's quiet strength that beckoned her, like a moth to fire. Over the past months since she woke from stasis, she found that her attraction continued to grow as she spent more time with Lightning.

"_C'mon! It's a party, live a little!" Fang grinned at Lightning, spinning her barstool around and leaning her elbows against the counter, watching masses of bodies on the dance floor. She bobbed her head lightly, enjoying the dance music as she observed their friends mingling with the other patrons._

"_I'm on it." Lightning lifted her glass up, lightly toasting the air with a friendly smirk, finding Fang's enthusiasm infectious and charming._

_Fang's nose wrinkled as she observed the pink umbrella in Lightning's glass. "Ya need somethin' more ballsy." She promptly signaled Lebreau, "Two shots, strongest ya got." _

_Lebreau laughed, leaning under the bar and emerging with a bottle of dark whiskey. She placed it on the bar with a loud clang. "There." She gave Lightning a pointed look. "Your sister is officially married, you need to celebrate properly." Lebreau winked at Fang and pulled out three shot glasses. "I'll do the first one with you."_

_Lightning sighed heavily when Serah caught her eyes, looking beautiful in her wedding dress as she danced with Snow. Serah glanced over at the bar, seeing the whiskey bottle, and quickly surmised what was going on. The younger Farron gave her a firm pout, titling her head back as if she were holding a drink. _

"_See, even Serah's tellin' ya to get wasted." _

_Lightning rolled her eyes at Fang and motioned Serah off as she grudgingly nodded. She waited until the shot glasses were filled. _

_They picked up their glasses and with a loud toast, the three women guzzled down their shots of whiskey. Lightning coughed as the hard liquor glazed down her throat, burning her chest and stomach, her skin flushing in response as the whiskey hummed in her veins. She heard Fang chuckle lightly beside her, and the soldier took the offered beer, chasing away the sour taste. She looked down a moment later, seeing their two shot glasses, filled to the brim.  
><em>

_Lightning tilted her head at Fang, "Are you trying to get me drunk?" The soldier raised an elegant eyebrow, a little surprised that she had blurted that out in such a suggestive tone. Maybe she was a bit tipsy after all and she decided to blame her lack of inhibition on the alcohol._

_Fang took the question in stride, figuring that there was no point in lying, of course, that didn't mean she was about to disclose all her intentions. "Yup. That a problem?" _

_Lightning blinked slowly and her cool blue eyes flitted around Fang's face, studying her lips, her cheeks. The dim light of the bar bathed across Fang's smooth, tanned skin, highlighting her stunning features and giving her a regal quality. Although, Lightning conceded, the look in Fang's jade eyes was anything but regal, it was naughty and mischievous, and the slight upturned smirk of those luscious lips was downright sensual and decadent. Lightning found she liked it. The pink haired woman didn't respond, instead she picked up her filled shot glass, her gaze never wavering as she tilted her head back and swallowed it in one large gulp. _

_Lightning smiled as Fang watched her, surprised. "Are you going to catch up or what?" Lightning challenged._

_Fang let out a loud laugh, finding the soldier's attitude endearing, noticing the slight flush in Lightning's cheeks as the alcohol warmed her body. "Don't get cocky, you don't wanna bite off more than you can chew."_

"_I think I can handle you just fine, Fang," Lightning dryly retorted, her eyes twinkling in amusement._

Fang shifted on the bed, turning over and she clenched her legs tightly, their first time together playing in her mind like a vivid movie she wasn't able to turn away from.

_Lightning pinned Fang against the wall, their tongues dueling for dominance, the sweet smell of alcohol drifting between them. The soldier dragged a lazy hand up Fang's stomach, idly stroking the soft skin as she marveled in its softness. Her other hand left Fang's neck, her fingers slowly inching down the front end of Fang's sari, letting it fall and hang at her hips. She heard the brunette sigh into her mouth as she grasped a breast over her tank top, kneading the yielding flesh. _

_Fang pulled her head back, her green eyes hazy in desire as she clenched under Lightning's heated gaze. She kissed her on the lips softly, trailing her mouth across the soldier's jaw and nipping lightly at the skin behind her ear, her knees weak as Lightning continued to fondle her. The brunette let out a very soft groan as Lightning continued to knead her chest, and she felt one slender hand twist around her back, settling on her firm rear with a possessive squeeze. Fang pushed herself forward, forcing Lightning back and began leading them towards the bed, her hands dropping to the shorter woman's slim and firm thighs, lifting up her miniskirt…_

Fang's eyes snapped open as she heard her wireless phone ring. She reached over to the nightstand, reading the name on the caller ID.

"Hey," she mumbled, slightly breathless from her recollection.

"Finished getting your rocks off?" Vanille asked from the other end.

"You betcha." Fang smirked at Vanille's question. Vanille was the only one that knew what was going on between her and Lightning, and even Lightning didn't know that Vanille knew. One particular morning after, Fang had looked over at her silenced phone, seeing several missed calls from Vanille. When she promptly returned said phone calls, after Lightning had departed, she received a loud and furious mouthful from the petite redhead, yelling at how close she was to calling the Guard because Fang hadn't bothered to return home that night. The long and heated conversation that ensued led to Fang telling the redhead exactly what she was doing all night.

"We have a dinner thing tonight at Serah's." Vanille's upbeat voice brought a smile to Fang's lips.

"I know, Light told me," Fang replied, getting up and looking for her clothes. She was never going to get back to sleep, her body was too wound up.

"You're going, you know," she heard the subtle threat in Vanille's tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be home inna half hour, kay?"

"Great! I'm sure all that hot sex has you _starving- _"

"You're a lil' perv, you know that? I'm hangin' up." Fang heard the giggle on the other end and she simply rolled her eyes at the redhead's relentless teasing.

She slipped into her sari, her mind drifting once again. After that first morning with Lightning, things were noticeably different between them. That slow, budding friendship plateaued instantly the moment they found themselves in bed the next morning, naked, the room heady with the scent of sex. At least she knew Lightning was attracted to her, immensely actually, and Fang was just as attracted back. Physical expressions of desire were commonplace between them; however, long emotional conversations were definitely something they'd never done. The soldier withdrew from her, unsure of how to express her feelings, if there were any, Fang didn't know, and Fang expressed herself the only way she could around Lightning, physically. She really had no idea what they were doing anymore.

"And here we are," Fang mused. A torrid cycle of great sex, lots of secrets, and a strained friendship. She ran a hand through her dark hair and bent down to fasten the clasp on her sandals. Did she even want a relationship with Lightning? She wasn't sure if she did or didn't.

Fang stood up, double checking to make sure nothing was forgotten in the room. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost noon. Maybe she could talk Vanille into a movie and a walk around the mall. She briskly opened the door, pocketing the keycard and she took one last, long look at the queen size bed, finding it hard to believe how awkward things had become with Lightning.

The soldier was playful and passionate in the bedroom, very dominant and Fang loved the tussle that followed when they couldn't settle on who was going to be on top. As soon as the sun peeked over the horizon, Lightning pulled away from her, firmly shackling all her desires under the scrutiny of daylight, and Fang, in her own way, did the same. She shackled her feelings, finding her emotions towards the soldier oppressive, like vines clutching her heart and chest, choking her.

Fang sighed heavily, shaking herself out of the reverie and closed the door, leaving her heart locked inside the cold, lifeless room.

* * *

><p>Title comes from Nightwish - Ghost Love Score. I had this idea pop into my head while listening to it and I had to get it out, lol.<p>

Tell me what you think. :D


	2. Chapter 2

So given the amazing feedback, I've decided to continue this. I want to thank everyone that left a review, you guys are awesome. I wasn't expecting such a positive response, so yeah. :D

This chapter has smut so if that makes you uncomfortable, skip the whole middle part of the chapter, lol.

* * *

><p>Fang was casually leaned against the wall, her arms crossed on her chest, one hand idly playing with her necklace. Visibly, her posture was relaxed, at ease with her surroundings, though inside she seething. She discreetly watched Lightning out of the corner of her eye as she nodded and chatted quietly with Hope. Fang could see the open adulation in his naïve eyes as he continued to talk, with much gusto, to the pink haired woman who took the admiration in stride, either choosing to ignore or it or feed into it – Fang still hadn't decided. Of course, the possibility that she was simply envious of Hope did wander through the corridors of her mind but she viciously stomped the idea. She wasn't envious of <em>him<em>, if anything, he had every reason to be envious of her.

She chuckled airily, reaching down to take a sip of her drink. Would he continue to worship the ground Light walked on, if he knew how easily she could bend Lightning to her will? If he only knew of the blue fire, the blistering ice in Lightning's eyes as she gazed up at Fang from between the Oerban's legs, would he still fawn over Light, like a lost little puppy?

She snorted, seeing that Hope hadn't paused for any breath as he continued to gab away at the soldier, who stood there, genuinely interested and adding comments when appropriate. Maybe that was what galled her so much. How was it that an awkward teenage boy, barely into puberty, could engage Lightning's attention like that? Here she was, a grown woman, who has having a physical relationship with her, and they could barely traverse through a normal and civil conversation. '_To hell with her_.'

Fang entertained the idea of making a toast and proclaiming to everyone what she and Lightning had done together, not even twenty-four hours ago, in their favorite hotel room. She pictured the soldier's sheer look of horror that would accompany her declaration and Fang snickered. It was tempting but then Lightning would never have sex with her again, and, well, she certainly couldn't risk that.

"Somethin' funny?"

She turned her head to Sazh. How long had he been standing there?

"Nope, just amusin' myself. Fantastic party," she droned as she turned away from the wall to lean her back against it and face Sazh.

"Haven't seen you much, what're you up to these days?"

"The usual." She shrugged. "I'm helping Lebreau out – needs a bouncer to shake off the lousy drunks."

Sazh nodded and watched the brunette turn her head, as if an unseen force gripped her jaw and forced her head. He followed her gaze and found his brown eyes in the direct path of Hope and Lightning. "Those two are havin' fun," he remarked. He noticed Fang stiffen as Hope and Lightning moved to sit on the couch. Sazh lightly chuckled, seeing the young boy blush as Lightning leaned over him on the couch to grab the remote on the side table.

"He's got it bad," Fang commented, her voice nonchalant though her eyes painted a different picture.

Sazh didn't respond as Fang stepped away from the wall and began to saunter over to the couch. "He's not the only one," he whispered, watching as the brunette squeezed herself between Hope and Lightning, her voice loud and cheerful as she asked them if anything good was on TV.

Fang crossed her long legs and got comfortable, looking like she had every right in the world to be there. An awkward moment of silence followed as all three of them tried to fit on the loveseat. She pointedly ignored the flash of annoyance on Lightning's face and continued to watch the television, feigning interest.

She saw Hope briefly glance down at her legs, his eyes wide and his cheeks red, as her sari rode up her thighs. Fang held her breath, trying not to laugh. '_Poor kid.'_ Hope quickly mumbled an excuse and stood up, deciding that being on a couch that small with Lightning_ and_ Fang was more than he could handle.

Fang and Lightning sat in a tense silence, both staring at the TV as their friends continued to walk and mingle around the house, oblivious to the big white elephant that had settled upon both women.

"That was unnecessary." Lightning spoke quietly next to her, continuing to watch the actors on the screen, her voice so low that Fang had to strain to hear.

"Which part?" Fang briefly stole a glance down to her legs, seeing her thigh against Lightning's. "Ignorin' me all night or torturin' the kid?" She inaudibly gulped as she felt the warmth from the pink haired woman's leg crawl and settle under her skin.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Lightning's calm voice never wavered as she spoke softly, but firmly. "I enjoy talking to him."

Fang shrugged her shoulders, realizing that with Hope gone there was enough room for her to scoot over to the other side of the couch and put some space between them. She didn't want to do that though. There was enough space between them, not the tangible kind, and until Lightning asked her to _move_ she wasn't going anywhere. "Not my fault he's gotta bad case of hero-worship."

Lightning sighed, continuing to watch the TV and not hearing a word of it. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Bit cruel to lead him on," Fang smoothly replied, deciding that whatever was on TV was not even remotely interesting. She felt Lightning, very slightly, stiffen next to her and she was sure she managed to irk the soldier. Good, Fang had been annoyed all night, and it was Lightning's fault she was even here at this party, playing this charade.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said to me." Lightning's hands settled on her lap, unperturbed, and her stormy blue eyes narrowed as she glared at the television.

"Really bad movie?" Snow paused, munching on chips as he passed both women on the couch. They turned to him, a blank stare on their faces and he chewed slowly, finding the behavior odd. "You guys look mad. Thought the movie sucked."

Fang shook her head, grinning at him. "Yup." She stood up, stretching her arms out and arched her eyebrow at Lightning. "Sucks somethin' fierce." She smirked when Lightning frowned at her, not appreciating the layers in her comment. "Where's the food, I'm starved." Fang walked around the small table, ignoring Lightning who was still sitting on the couch, her hands clasped against her lap.

"Patio. We're grilling soon." Snow stepped away from them, unaware of the turbulent battlefield he had just stepped into. He dug his hands into the bag of chips and followed Fang into the kitchen.

"I'll be out there inna bit." Fang watched him walk out the back door, a tray of meat in his hands. She stepped back out into the living room and turned down the long hallway, looking for the bathroom.

She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, not bothering to lock it, everyone was outside anyway. She stood in front of the sink, observing herself in the mirror. She turned the faucet on and lightly splashed the cool and refreshing liquid on her face as she leaned over the sink. Fang decided that she was going to try and have fun, no reason to spoil a good party with her crap going on with Lightning.

The running water drowned away the sound of a soft click as the bathroom door was slowly opened and closed. Graceful footsteps moseyed and stood behind her, silently, and the brunette was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the figure that had entered into the bathroom.

Fang looked up into the mirror, surprised to see Lightning behind her, scrutinizing her. Their eyes met, through the reflection, staunch and heavy. She felt Lightning step closer to her, placing a hand on her hip, stroking the jagged bone through her sari. Another hand adroitly traveled up her thigh, under her sari, stroking the soft and smooth skin of her thigh.

"I'm not sure…" Lightning's hand traveled further up Fang's thigh as the brunette stood still, watching her through the mirror, waiting for the next words, "…if I find your jealousy cute or unbecoming."

Fang scowled into the mirror, a scathing retort on the tip of her tongue until she felt one slender, strong hand clutch her upper thigh, roughly pushing her back against the firm and warm body behind her. Another hand wrapped itself firmly around her abdomen, sealing her in place.

The abrupt motion startled Fang and she found herself unable to remember what she was just mad about as Lightning's hand traveled to her upper thigh and fingertips grazed her black panties. Lightning stroked the black garment, up and down, her motions soothing and relaxing, though, from the look in Fang's eyes, she knew that it was anything but.

Fang clutched the sink, her back still to Lightning as the soldier stood behind her, continuing to stroke and tease her, and she felt her arousal start to pool in her legs. She watched Lightning's face in the mirror; the smug and confident look of a lover who knew all the right buttons to push. Fang felt her knees grow weak as Lightning expertly manipulated her body and she gritted her teeth, fighting the strong urge to buck her hips into Lightning's hand.

"In Serah's house?" Fang arched an eyebrow, slightly breathless as she fought the haze of arousal that began to warm her body.

Lightning hummed thoughtfully and Fang felt those magical fingers lazily pull her panties to the side, her fingers peeking inside to idly graze the soft and sweltering skin. The digits lightly tickled her, running up and down her nether lips and the Oerban felt herself clench and swell.

"Jealous of Hope? _Really, _Fang?" Lightning spoke softly, her voice teasing and she rested her other hand on the sink, cornering Fang, their eyes unblinking as they watched each other in the mirror.

Fang bit back a soft moan and straightened up, finally remembering what she was mad about. She tried to close her legs, not liking the fact that she was beginning to have a difficult time formulating words. This wasn't playing fair, how was she supposed to hold her own with Lightning's hand down her pants?

She opened her mouth to complain and Lightning quickly spun her around and planted her mouth firmly on Fang's, silencing any further words. Strong arms wrapped themselves around both of Fang's thighs and she was hoisted atop the sink, her legs parting with Lightning standing in between them.

The brunette sighed when Lightning nibbled on her lower lip and lightly sucked on it, claiming her mouth. Fang realized that Lightning had just won this round and protesting any longer would simply delay the inevitable. Lightning kissed her deeply, their mouths sliding sinuously together as their tongues played and brushed together. Fang let out slight whimper as she felt Lightning roughly shove her underwear to the side and lightly circle her tiny bundle of nerves, between her legs. She bucked her hips against the soldier's hand, seeking a firmer touch but Lightning pulled her hand away, waiting for Fang to relax her hips again.

Lightning heard a frustrated groan and she finally relented, still aware that right outside the door they had a full house. It was risky and they didn't have much time but Fang looked good, like she always did, and Lightning couldn't help but follow her into the bathroom after their little spat and relieve some of the tension between them.

She slowly licked and nipped at the brunette's earlobe, knowing the effect it would have and she smiled against the soft skin when a low moan tickled her ear. They fell seamlessly into the familiar pattern, communicating physically, giving into the their baser desires - and they did it well. Lightning slipped her fingers into the slick and warm heat, shifting her head to kiss Fang once more, swallowing a husky moan that came from the brunette. She built a steady rhythm, in and out, her thumb rubbing sweetly against the firm pearl, two fingers swirling inside Fang, sweetly invading her, and Lightning relished each gasp and groan that quietly filled the bathroom. They had danced like this many times before, under the moonlight, speaking to each other with words they could never find.

Lightning was unable to help herself as Fang dipped her head back, untamed, finally surrendering to the bliss, and she bit into the brunette's neck, possessively. She heard a soft hiss above her as Fang grabbed at her back, roughly, squeezing her tightly with equal vigor. Fang kept her head back, breathing heavily through her nostrils as Lightning continued her assault.

Fang let out a soft rumble and dragged the soldier impossibly closer as long fingers slowly pumped in and out of her, the pleasure making her dizzy. She gripped Lightning's shoulders with both her hands, her chest heaving, trying to hold in her moans and Lightning's lips latched on to her neck, kissing her collarbone, her shoulder, her ears as she continued the unrelenting rhythm of her hand.

Fang felt a hand travel up to her neck and grab her hair, tightly. Fang felt Lightning pull her head down, their eyes meeting, and she found herself lost in a sea of dark blue, dilated pupils. She bit her lip as Lightning increased the speed of her hand and she found nowhere to run or hide as her eyes stared into Lightning's, their hot breaths mingling and heating their faces.

Fang felt a tight knot form deep inside her belly and she clenched herself around the long fingers, so deep inside her, coaxing all her secrets to spill between them. Lightning's mouth parted slightly as she watched Fang sway on the edge of her orgasm, the wild look in her eyes, free and untamed, so different from herself. She maintained her composure as her hand continued to sweep Fang higher and higher, the only evidence of her own fiery arousal reflected in her darkened eyes. Fang clenched the sink with both hands, her body stiff and she finally gave in. The tension exploded deep in her center and Fang ducked her head into Lightning's shoulder, trying to stifle her moans as her hips threatened to buck off the sink.

Lightning allowed herself a small groan at the tight and quivering spasms around her fingers as Fang came on her hand. She hissed in pain as the brunette dug her teeth into her shoulder and fingernails raked across her back, gripping Lightning desperately. When the tremors finally ceased, Lightning gently withdrew her soaked hand, and stood there, holding Fang, patiently waiting for the brunette to compose herself. A quiet moment passed between them, the air still and silent.

"Party's lookin' up." Fang's dry toned filled the bathroom and she looked up from Lightning's shoulder, feeling the soft vibration of a chuckle in the soldier's chest.

Lightning arched an eyebrow. "Right." She swallowed, her own pressing need screaming inside her body, seeking release. It wasn't the time or place, if they spent any longer in the bathroom someone would come looking for them. She took a step back. "I'm going out to the patio." Lightning's tone changed, and Fang could almost see the transformation, like a black shadow looming over their heads.

Fang nodded, jumping off the sink and pushing her sari back down to a more respectable height as she turned away from Lightning. She was a little amused with the soldier's attitude, as if she didn't just thoroughly take Fang on the sink, in her sister's house, with a party right outside. "Yup. Have fun."

Lightning paused by the door, looking as if she wanted to say something but decided against it. She opened the door and stepped outside.

Fang straightened her hair in the mirror, deciding that when the opportunity arose, she'd exact sweet revenge on Lightning for ambushing her like that.

XXXXXXX

Vanille's brow cutely furrowed as she glanced around the large backyard, the smell of barbeque wafting through the air. Where was Fang? She looked over at the patio chairs, not seeing Fang sprawled out on any of them. She practically had to drag the taller Oerban out of the house and then spend another twenty minutes listening to her gripe, all the way to Serah's house. Where was she now? Vanille placed her hands on her hip, tapping her foot in annoyance. Fang better not have snuck away.

She turned as she watched the double doors swing open and Lightning emerged a moment later, casually walking towards the grill and nodding briefly at Serah. '_Oh_'. A minute later she watched Fang walk out of the same door, completely ignoring Lightning as if she didn't exist, '_Like they weren't just having sex._' Fang quickly scanned the area and her eyes landed on Vanille, giving her a lazy and lecherous smile.

Vanille rolled her eyes, thinking how that was _sooo_ obvious. She looked around the pool at all their friends, seeking confirmation but they looked blissfully ignorant. She rolled her eyes. Maybe it was so obvious to her because she already knew; she didn't think everyone was that dense. Fang strolled up to her, a plate of food in her hand.

Vanille took the offered food. "Really? You did not just…_here_?" She shook her head in disbelief.

Fang shrugged and sat down on a lounge chair, reclining against it. "Wasn't my idea."

Vanille grinned and she looked over at Lightning cutting into her hamburger with a fork and knife, demurely cutting tiny pieces, her motions concise and efficient. She watched with growing amusement as Lightning brought her fork to her mouth and began chewing the food slowly and meticulously. "No way. You totally jumped her."

Fang looked up at Vanille in exasperation. She glanced at Lightning and raised her eyebrow at the prudish way the pink haired woman was eating her hamburger. _A damn hamburger. Who the hell uses a fork and knife? _Fang snorted. "Trust me, she's a fiend."

Vanille sat down next to Fang, tearing her eyes away from Lightning as the soldier finally looked in her direction, as if sensing the scrutiny. "She doesn't look it."

Fang huffed beside her, closing her eyes and relaxing in the cool night air. "She doesn't look like a lot of things."

Vanille turned to Fang, not liking the resentful tone she heard. As far as she knew, Fang's 'relationship' with Lightning was supposed to be uncomplicated, no strings attached. The last thing she wanted was to see was either woman get hurt. She liked Lightning a lot but if she ever hurt Fang…

She sat down and began eating her hamburger as Fang lay next to her, half asleep. Vanille studied her face, fondly. They had been through so much together and through thick and thin, Fang always put her first, always guided her through the dark, her beacon. She was going to return the favor and keep a careful watch on the bitterness she could see creeping around the edges of the brunette, like slimy hands gripping her shoulders, threatening to drag her under.

She was going to keep a closer eye on Fang and Lightning.


	3. Chapter 3

Another smut warning...towards the..middle of the chapter, so yeah, you've been warned :)

Thank you for all the reviews again, you guys are fantastic.

* * *

><p>"What a waste of money." Serah walked along the sidewalk, swinging her shopping bag back and forth. She shook her head in, remembering the horrid plot, "Three sequels later - we shoulda known."<p>

"I don't think it was _that _bad," Vanille answered; shrugging her shoulders. She glanced around, noticing the sun was about to set.

"Yeah well you love anything with gore –" Serah abruptly stopped, causing Vanille, too busy looking around the busy street, to crash into her back.

"What's wrong?" Vanille stepped beside Serah, watching as pink haired girl squinted her eyes, standing on her tip toes.

"Hey, that's Claire." Serah grinned, happy to see her sister out and about, and not working. She always felt Lightning worked too hard but her protests always fell on deaf ears. She knitted her brow a moment later and glanced at her watch. "She told me she'd be working late tonight."

"Huh?" Vanille looked in her direction, seeing the unmistakable trademark head of pink hair walking down the sidewalk, across the street. Lightning's holster was swaying with the motion of her hips, her military garb standing out among the civilians she meandered around. Vanille's eyes followed Lightning as the soldier walked towards the hotel. Her eyes widened, _Crap. _She briefly panicked, unable to help the words that came out of her mouth.

"That's not Claire." Vanille knitted her eyebrows, feeling utterly stupid at denying something that was so glaringly obvious. She slammed her palm into her forehead, shaking her head at herself.

"Yes it is, see?" Serah pointed, too distracted to notice Vanille's red face. Serah aimed her finger directly at Lightning as the soldier continued to walk, with her gunblade swaying behind her, through the crowd of people.

"No it's not." Vanille gritted her teeth. She sighed, figuring she may as well play along with her own idiotic, miserable, ruse.

"Vanille, that's my _sister_, I think I'd know."

"If you say so."

"Vanille?" Serah looked at her, oddly. She turned her head back to the other side of the street. Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "Why is she checking into a hotel room?"

"Dunno," Vanille answered, wanting to pat herself on the back for finally coming up with something that sounded reasonable. "I'm starving, though. Let's go." She grabbed Serah's arm, trying to budge them away from the sidewalk.

"No, wait." Serah turned to her, grinning. "This is good." She watched as Lightning stepped in through the glass doors of the hotel and she felt an overwhelming sense of curiosity come over her. "Come on." Serah grabbed Vanille's arm, and stepped onto the street.

"What?" Vanille shrugged her arm away. "You want to _follow_ her?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Serah smirked and finally rolled her eyes when Vanille continued to glare at her.

"But-" Vanille stiffened, trying to think of a response that would deter Serah. "It wouldn't be right, to follow her." Vanille grinned, raising her eyebrow at Serah, daring her to challenge the logic.

Serah laughed, unperturbed. "She's my sister; I want to make sure she's okay." She stepped on the street, shouting over her shoulder, "Besides, she lied to me and Claire _never_ lies to me."

Vanille's eyes widened and she ran out to the street, trying to catch up with Serah. "If she finds us, she'll kill us." Vanille briskly walked next to Serah, towards the lobby of the hotel, glancing around the street nervously.

"She won't," Serah replied. She paused briefly, glancing at Vanille with a playful smile, "Well, maybe you."

"That's not funny," Vanille snapped, thinking that even though Lightning may _nearly_ beat her to death, Fang would surely finish her off.

Serah smirked lightly. She couldn't help but wonder who he was, what kind of man would entice Lightning away from her job and into a hotel? It was so unlike her older sister to be so sneaky and secretive. Serah's eyes twinkled in amusement as she continued to ponder away.

Serah turned to Vanille, teasing her. "Aren't you curious to see who the lucky guy is?"

Vanille reddened and she stumbled over her feet, nearly falling on her face when she heard Serah's assumption. "Nope," she muttered, wanting to run back to her house and hide.

Serah grabbed her arm, holding her upright and amped up their pace. "Too bad, we're going to find out."

XXXXX

"This is…stupid!" Vanille whispered, pressing her back against the wall. She glanced down at Serah, angrily.

"Be quiet." Serah turned her head from where she knelt on the floor. She huffed at Vanille, putting a finger to her lips, gesturing her to remain silent. Vanille rolled her eyes as she watched the younger Farron peek her head around the corner, and stare down the hallway, on her hands and knees.

"You're being childish!" Vanille hissed, praying Lightning didn't walk out of the hotel room. If Lightning found them, if _Fang_ found her, it would be a monumental disaster. She growled at Serah, deciding that she was just as stubborn as Lightning, and that it simply, was not her fault that Serah had unwittingly dragged into this scheme.

"Yeah, I know I'm being childish." Serah nodded, distractedly. She couldn't wait to see him, why hadn't Lightning told her she was seeing someone? Surely her sister had to realize that Serah was married, for crying out loud, she wasn't a little child anymore. She briefly glanced at herself, and amended her own thoughts; creeping around a hotel, spying on her sister was a bit childish but wasn't sneaking around with some guy just as childish? She thought so.

They both held their breath, hearing the elevator ding across the floor. Vanille rubbed her forehead, praying that maybe Fang had changed her mind, or that she would be arriving late, and she and Serah would be forced to leave. She sighed, unable to resist the urge to peek down the hallway, the familiar idiom ringing in her mind, _If you can't beat em'…._

Vanille carefully stepped over Serah, nearly leaning on her back as she quickly brought a single eye around the corner. She heard a grunt as she placed her knee on Serah's spine, and her hands on her shoulders, trying to gain enough leverage to maintain a steady view.

They held their breath, hearing soft footsteps pad through the carpeted floor and echo around the walls. She felt Serah stiffen underneath her as Fang rounded the corner, sauntering down the hallway, looking sultry and wicked. She stopped in front of the hotel room, briskly sliding a keycard in and entering.

The door opened and Fang stepped inside. Lightning's cool voice could be heard just before the door shut, "You're late."

Serah picked her jaw up off the ground and stood up, forgetting that Vanille was practically kneeling on top her. Vanille cried out, losing her footing on Serah's back, and she wobbled to and fro, clutching Serah's pink hair, trying to stay balanced.

"Ouch!" Serah yelped, standing on her knees trying to wave away the offending hands that were pulling at her hair. They fell backwards and toppled to the ground with a loud thump. Serah's eyes flashed in annoyance as she glared at Vanille, who sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

A door could be heard opening and they both held their breaths, panicking.

"Ya hear that?"

"Nope."

"I swear I heard somethin'."

"Fang," a soft sigh was heard, "Are we going to get to this, or not?"

"My, my, someone's impatient tonight."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Serves you right – jumpin' me at Serah's party like that."

Serah's eyes continued to grow and grow, like giant saucers, as she mouthed the words, "_my house_?" and Vanille winced, biting her lip, slightly blushing from the intimate conversation they were overhearing.

The door slammed shut a moment later and both girls released their breaths, relieved they weren't discovered. They quickly scrambled to their feet, tiptoed past the door, and bolted down the hallway. They stepped into the elevator and sprinted out of the lobby and back across the street, a safe distance away from the hotel.

"Fang and Claire?" Serah blinked, still in disbelief as she walked down the sidewalk, Vanille silently following behind her. "_Fang_?" Serah shook her head, amazed.

Vanille crossed her arms, suddenly feeling defensive. "What's wrong with Fang?"

Serah paused, turning to Vanille, surprised at the vehemence in the Oerban's voice. "Nothing is wrong with her." Serah tilted her head to the side. "I mean, it's surprising." Serah studied Vanille closely, and she crossed her arms, seeing Vanille twitch uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "You knew," she accused.

Vanille gulped and she wondered if the glare Serah was giving her was something Lightning taught her or if it ran in their genes. She sighed, deciding that Fang was going to kill her, tan her hide, she was a goner. "Yeah," she mumbled, "I knew."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since the wedding." Vanille flinched as Serah continued to stare at her, inanely.

"That was _months_ ago!"

"I promised to not tell anyone!" Vanille defended, seeing the hurt expression on Serah's face. She groaned when she felt a rigid hand grip her arm.

"You're telling me _everything_ that's going on between Fang and my sister, got it?" Serah dragged her inside a restaurant, ignoring the look of defeat on Vanille's face.

XXXXXX

Fang gripped Lightning's overcoat, shrugging it off her shoulders and tossing it across the room, narrowly missing the chair. She grabbed the soldier's hips, roughly tugging at Lightning's skirt, aching to see the firm and creamy skin she'd find underneath. Lightning returned the gesture in kind, quickly undoing Fang's sari, as they both tried to race to shed their confining clothes, realizing that it had been far too many days since they had a big, comfortable bed and real privacy.

Lightning clumsily moved forward, pushing Fang back towards the bed, her lips taken with the warm and delicious taste she found in Fang's mouth. The brunette surprised her and quickly reversed their positions, spinning them around before Fang's knees could hit the edge of the bed. Lightning was thrown on her back and the sudden maneuver startled her. She watched through smoky blue eyes as Fang knelt at her feet, slowly crawling over her, a feline grace in the brunette's movements.

"Not tonight," Fang whispered, leaning down to kiss Lightning and pin her arms above her head with one hand.

"Is that so?" Lightning husked, lightly twisting her wrists around Fang's hands, testing the strength of the hold.

"My rules tonight," Fang purred into her lips, lightly tracing her tongue around Lightning's mouth and nipping at her bottom lip.

Lightning relaxed into the bed, too distracted as the brunette's slick and hot tongue continued to tease her. She shifted her head up, trying to garner another taste of those luscious lips but Fang pulled her head back, dipping it low to lightly suckle on her neck.

Lightning vainly tried to free her hands, still pinned above her head as Fang settled her body on top of her, covering her with a warmth that left her breathless. She felt Fang shift her weight against the hand that pinned her wrists, immobilizing her further into the mattress, and she nearly bucked when she felt another hand rest on her breast. She clenched as a fierce wave of arousal tore through her body.

"You should relax," Fang mumbled, switching to the other side of Lightning's neck, hearing Lightning's lightly pant as her fingers continued to squeeze and knead her breasts. "I told ya," she moved up, watching the dazed look in the dark cerulean eyes that watched her, "my rules."

Lightning lightly chewed on her lip, watching the jade eyes that penetrated her, bold and defiant, and she wanted to push back, wanted to roll Fang over and take them both over the edge. She relented when Fang brushed their lips together, kissing her into submission and leaving her mind in a foggy blank. She felt the grip on her wrists ease as Fang languidly ran her hands up and down her naked skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Fang heard Lightning gasp, softly, as her tongue snaked down to a firm, pink nipple, and she opened her mouth, lightly squeezing the rosy peak between her teeth. She felt hands in her hair, pulling her closer, and another soft groan filled the room as Lightning arched her back into her mouth.

Fang switched to the other breast, taking her time as Lightning writhed underneath her, unconsciously tensing her hips, breathing heavily through her mouth. She felt Lightning grab her back, trying to buck her off and flip her on her back and Fang anticipated the move, using her stronger body to refuse Lightning. She trailed her hands up Lightning's arms, her mouth now against the soldier's taunt stomach, tracing the firm and faint abs, and she grabbed Lightning's wrists again, pinning them against her sides.

Lightning's head shot up; surprised that Fang was being so stubborn. "Fang?" she panted, finally breaking the intimate silence.

Fang smirked into the flushed skin that she was worshiping, realizing that, for the first time ever, Lightning actually said her name while they were having sex. It wasn't a passionate scream, it was questioning, curious, but it was still a first, and Fang felt her heart soundlessly thump in her chest. She ignored the slight yearning she felt, deep in her core, and ignored the soldier's questioning look. She moved lower down Lightning's body, past her wet center, and into her upper thigh. She inhaled deeply, feeling lightheaded when she smelt Lightning's arousal, wild and fierce, and she glanced up at the pink haired woman, arching an eyebrow.

Lightning spread her legs further, making room for the brunette's shoulders, aroused and bemused as Fang continued to torment her. She rested on her elbows, her eyes half lidded as she watched that long, pink, soft tongue take a leisure, wet, stroke against her center and she fell back into the pillow, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's thighs, making herself comfortable, deciding that she was going to take her time between the soldier's legs. She groaned, tasting Lightning's essence, her taste buds tingling, and she realized that it was ambrosia, worthy of being savored.

Lightning clutched the sheets, twisting them in her fists, as Fang continued to use her mouth and tongue against her core, fluttering her tongue, and Lightning couldn't stop the soft gasps and sighs that escaped her mouth, a will of their own.

Fang looked up, seeing Lightning twist and squirm above her, her legs trembling as the brunette continued to torture her, taking her to the edge and quickly pulling her back, keeping the rhythm of her tongue unyielding and inconsistent. Lightning looked down at the Oerban, her blue eyes wild and her skin flushed crimson, her chest panting wildly, almost angry. The soldier bucked her hips, and Fang snickered, tightening her arms around the soldier's hips and thighs, restraining her.

"_Fang_," Lightning growled.

Her heart leapt again. "Yes?"

"Get on with it," Lightning muttered, giving her a heated look.

"Magic words, Sunshine." Fang raised an eyebrow, peeking her tongue out to take another long, slow, firm lick up and down Lightning's wet center, not missing the soft moan that gushed out of the soldier.

Lightning stubbornly gritted her teeth and Fang dropped her head again, continuing to flick her tongue against her pearl and then inside of her, tasting her, everywhere. She gasped, feeling the pleasure mount, rapidly, as Fang finally settled into a rhythm that would promise the point of no return. She threw her head back, gripping the headboard, knowing that she was about to take off into dizzying heights of pleasure as the tension in her loins threatened to be released.

Fang felt Lightning stiffen, and she immediately halted her playful tongue, stilling her mouth and biting back a laugh as she heard a long, frustrated moan pierce her ears.

Lightning brought her head up, her cheeks red, a frantic look in her eyes as her long awaited orgasm was denied, again. She gave the brunette a murderous look, deciding that she should simply just shove Fang away and finish the job herself.

"Please," Fang stated, plainly, deciding that torturing Lightning like this was going to be her new favorite pastime. Her eyes twinkled in amusement at the soldier's agitation.

"Please?" Lightning asked, letting a hint of desperation creep into her tone, though her cool eyes remained dignified and proud. She felt her heart settle between her legs, throbbing at being denied what she needed.

Fang smirked, deciding that she had tortured Lightning long enough. She slowly crawled back up Lightning, and kissed her, letting the soldier's taste mingle between them. She wrapped Lightning's legs around her waist, molding their centers together, happy that the soldier was too far gone to resist her.

She rubbed herself against Lightning, leaning on her elbows, smearing their excitement together, the burning heat causing both women to groan. Fang thrust her hips faster, rubbing furiously against Lightning, feeling the pink haired woman's arms wrap themselves around her waist, her back arched tightly, like a bow. She dug her face into the soldier's neck, breathing in Lightning's scent, hearing the bed creak in time with the increasing frenzy of her thrusting hips.

They both tensed together, and Fang felt Lightning buck her hips against hers, lost in the sensations. They finally came together, and Fang heard Lightning let out a sob as she came undone, bucking into her furiously, riding the pleasure out as long as possible. She held Lightning close, feeling the soldier's arms wrap around her shoulders, seeking her lips, and they kissed frantically, breathing heavily, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, as the waves of their release washed over them, blinding in its intensity.

Fang rested her head beside Lightning's, laying soft kisses on her shoulder, as the warm afterglow of her orgasm lulled her away. She heard Lightning sigh, finally relaxing back into the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"See what happens, when we do it my way?" Fang mumbled, rolling off of Lightning.

Lightning snorted, still a bit dazed, her cheeks rosy and red. She waved the brunette off, too tired to speak. She grinned at Fang's laugh and stood up from the bed, searching for her clothes.

Fang sat up, watching as Lightning walked around the room, the familiar scene making her clench her teeth in anger. Fang wanted to drape her arms around Lightning's soft and supple body and sleep. She wanted to continue the intimacy between them; she didn't want to see Lightning walk away, again. The boundary between them was becoming too much, too obvious for her to ignore and she didn't understand when everything had become so convoluted. She wondered how Lightning was able to do it, give herself like that to Fang but still remain so distant, as if it never happened.

"How often do ya do this?" Fang asked, suddenly, the images of Lightning with faceless strangers filling her mind.

"What?" Lightning stopped, her turtleneck arranged on her shoulders, still unzipped. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Fang was asking.

"This _arrangement_," Fang clarified, mocking the word with her tone.

Lightning zipped her turtleneck back up her chest, irritated with the abrupt change in Fang's mood. "What are you implying?"

"How many?" Fang stood up, still nude, and began to look for her own clothes, feeling like she was played for a fool. "How many_ suckers_ are you takin' for a ride?"

Lightning's eyes widened at the accusation as she watched Fang slowly dress, her movements slow and deliberate. She clenched her jaw, angry with the insinuation, feeling like Fang should know better than that. Didn't the brunette realize that all she had was her work, her sister, and nothing else? She snorted, amazed. Why couldn't Fang see that? Why wasn't it enough? Fang's narrowed green eyes tore into her, filled with antagonism and another emotion Lightning couldn't identify.

Lightning snatched her own black boots, roughly shoving her feet into the leather as she sat on the bed, her face blooming in hot anger. "That's none of your business," she muttered, not meeting the brunette's eyes and focusing on lacing her own boots.

Fang stopped, feeling her heart break a little more at the pink haired woman's blatant disregard of her feelings, neither affirming nor denying her fears. "None of my business?" Fang reiterated, shaking her head in pained amusement. "All right, Sunshine."

Lightning straightened her back and watched Fang give her a look that was filled with pity and disappointment. She watched Fang sadly shake her head and walk out the door, leaving her alone in the cold, empty hotel room.

* * *

><p>Damn those two, lol.<p>

Feedback always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

No smut in this chapter, woo hoo.

* * *

><p>Lightning sat on the couch, legs crossed, sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She continued to absentmindedly press the channel button on her remote, flipping through the channels, not really watching the television.<p>

She finally set the remote down and glared at her wireless phone, resisting the urge to double check if she had her ring volume up. Lightning felt restless and moody. It was Saturday afternoon and Amodar had given her strict orders to not go into work, and if she did, he threatened inundate her with paperwork and files stacked from here to the end of Gran Pulse. "_I'm not kidding, Lightning_," were his exact words.

The soldier shook her head, taking another small sip of her water. She realized, for the first time ever, she was bored. When was the last time, she was actually _bored_? She couldn't recall. There was always something to do; work, see Serah, save the world, see Fang.

_Fang._

She glared at her phone again, and if inanimate objects could cower, the phone would have twitched and rang, if only to escape the icy, blue eyes that threatened to dissolve its form, one atom at a time.

Lightning stood up and walked over to her window. She hadn't spoken to Fang in a week. She was still upset with Fang; apparently the brunette was upset too. A week without speaking or seeing Fang - that was a first. Before the wedding, before that _night_, they were seeing each other regularly, whether it be to simply hang out, or go out. It was fun; she enjoyed the brunette's company. Fang was charming and funny when she wanted to be, and soon after, Lightning was privy to just how sexy and alluring the brunette could be when she turned the appeal on.

Then they both got drunk and had sex, "The end," Lightning muttered, walking over to the remote and finally shutting the television off. She shook her head and sat down on the windowsill.

Did Fang really think she had a slew of endless partners in a black book she kept somewhere? She snorted. She found the idea _abhorrent_, not to mention unfounded. Fang knew that if Lightning wasn't with her, she was either with Serah or at work, didn't she?

She stood up, walking over to her gunblade. She grabbed the handle and extracted it from the protective covering. She sighed in annoyance; she already polished her blade, an hour ago.

She grabbed her glass off the table and strolled into the kitchen. They never discussed if they were monogamous, did they? Lightning frowned, scouring through her memories. She set the glass down on the counter, no; they never had that conversation, apparently. The soldier leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. Her brow knitted in concentration; wouldn't that go against the parameters of their 'arrangement'? She sighed; she was going to get a headache.

Lightning rolled her eyes, continuing to argue with herself. She wasn't seeing anyone else, _anyway_, so what did it matter if it went against the rules of their arrangement - if she simply just admitted that to the Oerban. There was only Fang, Fang, Fang, and more Fang, and then suddenly, a week without Fang.

She walked back into the living room, her glass of water long forgotten. She scowled when a sudden thought gleefully popped into her head, and she wanted to smack her brain across the face for even going there. What if, she considered, disliking where her mind was taking her, _What if Fang had a black book? _

She grabbed the remote again, flipping the television back on. Boredom was unhealthy, it seemed. Fang didn't have a black book. _That was ludicrous_, her mind screamed, and she wanted to grab her ears at the loud protest that reverberated through the walls of her mind.

It wasn't that farfetched was it? Fang was gorgeous, smart, funny, sexy, strong…Lightning sighed, realizing that if she continued the mental list, she'd find herself in the middle of next week. She growled at herself, deciding this was getting far too complex, even for her.

_But what if, she did see other people?_ Lightning cracked her knuckles, instantly disliking the sliver of some unnamable emotion that filled her chest. _Jealousy_, her mind coughed out. She rubbed her forehead, deciding no matter how detestable she found the idea, Fang with other people; she was going to explore it, right now, in her head. Her mind seemed to be pushing her in that direction, and even she couldn't bend her own stubbornness, it seemed.

She flipped the television off again, deciding that she was spending too much gil on cable that just _sucked_, plain and simple. She walked back into the kitchen, and promptly filled her glass of water to the brim.

_Fang with another person._ Lightning sighed, bringing the glass to her lips. Her frosty eyes narrowed. Someone else other than herself, touching Fang's body, hearing those throaty, soft moans, stroking Fang's body, staring into those captivating green eyes, darkened with need and desire –

Lightning heard a loud crack and glanced down, noticing her glass was in pieces around her hand, her knuckles white from the death grip. _Right_.

She gingerly placed the bottom half of the cracked glass on the counter, and placed her hand under the faucet, running cold water to flush away the shards of glass that were stuck on her hand.

She nodded, deciding that Fang was onto something when she asked if Lightning was seeing anyone else. Lightning stole a glance at the broken glass resting on the countertop, raising an elegant eyebrow.

She would need to talk to Fang and let the brunette know that there was no one else. Then ask Fang the same question – otherwise, Lightning realized, with growing dismay, she'd have to buy several, large, boxes of drinking glasses and never take her gloves off, again.

XXXXXXX

"Okay, what's with your sister?" Vanille asked, tapping her foot against the ground, one hand on her hip. She spoke into the phone, glancing behind her to make sure Fang wasn't within hearing range.

"_What do you mean?_" Serah asked, from the other end.

"Fang is all broody and cranky," Vanille explained, lowering her voice. She swiftly walked into her bedroom, shutting the door.

"_How would I know – I'm not supposed to know, remember?" _Serah huffed; making sure her annoyance could be heard through the line.

"Can't you find out?" Vanille asked, narrowing her eyes.

"_Why can't you find out from Fang?" _Serah argued.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Vanille patiently explained. She stole another glance behind her shoulder, her paranoia making her jumpy. Fang had been quiet and snappy all week with her, it was starting to irritate her to no end, and she was one inch away from kicking the taller Oerban in the shin. Fang had been working late all week at Lebreau's bar, coming home every night at the same time, which could only mean one thing, she wasn't with Lightning.

"_Do you think they broke up?" _She heard Serah ask, a moment later.

Vanille rolled her eyes. "They didn't break up, they're not even dating." She glared into the phone when she heard Serah's loud laugh; the redhead didn't find anything funny about the situation. "What's so funny?"

"_They're dating, they just don't realize it," _Serah smoothly responded.

"How can you be dating without a relationship?" Vanille disputed, trying to find the logic in Serah's thinking.

"_Claire just doesn't have sex with anyone. She's having sex with Fang, so they're dating." _Serah explained, patiently and slowly.

"Serah," Vanille placed her index finger and thumb against her eyebrows, trying to remain patient, "that's not dating, they never even been on a date."

"_So Fang should ask her." _

Vanille rolled her eyes, wanting to strangle the phone. "That's stupid. Clair-Lightning should ask Fang on a date."

"_Claire is too stubborn to do that."_

"Then, you obviously don't know Fang," Vanille snapped.

"_Calm down, what's with you?" _

"You try living with an angry, amazon that's been destroying every glass, plate, _AND_ all the eating utensils we have in the house!" Vanille growled, her voice rising in irritation. She scoffed at Serah's giggle. "It's not funny! She's banned from the kitchen." Vanille stomped her foot as the younger Farron continued to chuckle, "Shut up."

"Vanille?"

The redhead whirled around, stumbling back in a panic and nearly dropping the phone. Fang watched her jerky movement with amusement, raising her eyebrow at the petite redhead.

"You okay?" Fang asked. "I heard yellin'."

"Yup, just talkin' to Serah, she's having marital problems." Vanille quickly covered the earpiece of the phone when she heard Serah yell in loud, angry protest. She promptly clicked the button off, hanging up the phone.

Vanille grinned, eyeing the brunette as her head peeked through the half opened door. She wondered how long Fang had been standing there.

"Listen," Fang slowly opened the door and took a step in through the doorway, her face apologetic. "I've gotta leave for work in a few minutes…" Fang sighed, scratching the back of her neck, guiltily, "I've been in a rut all week, but I'll make it up to ya."

Vanille nodded and smiled, letting the brunette know she understood. "Okay, I know. I just wish you'd talk to me."

Fang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I will. I'm just sortin' through this jumbled mess up here." Fang raised her eyebrow, pointing to her head.

Vanille laughed, walking over to the brunette and wrapping her arms around her waist. Fang sighed, her own hands holding Vanille's head close. She bit back another wave of guilt, she'd been in a bad mood all week and Vanille had taken the brunt of it, she felt something awful.

"I'm sorry about all the glasses...and other stuff," Fang mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Vanille reassured, stepping back and smirking at the brunette, "We'll just use plastic."

Fang laughed, wincing as she remembered all the glasses she managed to destroy in the last few days. She blamed Lightning, not speaking to pink haired soldier in an entire week left Fang alone with her treacherous thoughts, about how Lightning kept herself occupied when she wasn't busy with Fang.

"Plastic cups, plastic forks, plastic knives, plastic plates –" Vanille continued, sensing the brunette's profound and unpleasant thoughts. "We can cover the couches in plastic," she grinned, seeing Fang raise an eyebrow at her.

"Listen here, missy," Fang ruffled her hair, "that's an exaggeration, I'm not _that_ bad."

Vanille laughed, causing the brunette to grin and Vanille decided it had been entirely too long since she'd seen Fang's face light up in a genuine smile.

A few minutes later she walked Fang out the door, bidding the brunette farewell. Vanille sighed when she heard the phone ring again. She briskly walked over to the handset and clicked it on, bringing it up to her ear.

"_I am NOT having marital problems!" _

"You deserved it," Vanille offered, walking over to the couch.

"_Is Fang working at Lebreau's tonight?"_ Serah innocently asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Vanille wrinkled her nose. "Yeah," she answered, cautiously, not liking the conniving tone she heard.

"_Okay, I'll pick you up at seven." _

Vanille sat up, alarmed. "What?"

"_We're going to Lebreau's. I haven't seen Fang since my party," _Serah paused, waiting for Vanille to respond.

"Okay, sure, but why?" Vanille scratched her forehead, confused, as she relaxed back into the couch.

"_I want to see her. It'll be fun, please?" _Serah begged. She could hear the gears grinding in Vanille's head and she bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh. Vanille was going to kill her.

"Okay," Vanille agreed, she didn't see the harm in it. Saturday night at Lebreau's; it would be fun and lively. She grinned, nodding, Serah had some good ideas. "Yeah, that sounds like a lotta fun." Vanille smiled.

"_Great!" _Serah's enthusiasm was infectious. "_Claire and I will pick you up at seven."_

Vanille shot to her feet, her eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets, "Claire?"

"_Bye, Vanille!" _

"You're trying to get us kill-" Vanille growled when she heard the dial tone.

XXXXXX

Fang sat back against the bar, observing the customers interspersed throughout the dance floor and the tables, the alcohol flowing freely between the socializing and cheerfulness. The bass of the music thumped loudly through the speakers, and her foot tapped in rhythm with the drum beat. She kept a watchful green eye on some of the more… inebriated clients, making sure everyone was behaving.

She laughed abruptly, seeing a woman wave off a drunken man's advances with a prompt slap across the face. She snorted when she saw him grab his red cheek and wander back to his own table, rejected and ashamed. _Good choice, buddy_.

She'd been on the receiving end of several advances; they only grew and grew as the night wore on, and liquid courage had many a men and women trying to corner her. Of course, it never came to blows unless the poor fellow really pissed her off. The ladies, not so much, a quick and snappy remark was usually enough to dissuade the women.

The Oerban sighed and lightly sniffed the saltwater smell that covered the bar. Lebreau's bar was located on the beach, open ended on three sides, it gave the entire establishment a romantic and festive atmosphere_ - _which is why the shorter brunette approached Fang about the job as a bouncer, things tended to escalate sometimes. Fang smirked, remembering Lebreau's words, _"Look, I don't want some burly, bald guy scaring people. Your name is Fang, for cryin' out loud – would you mess with a chick named Fang? I'll pay you double."_

She nodded at Lebreau as she walked past her to serve a group of people. Even if she was interested in taking any of her admirers up on their colorful and illustrative suggestions, they still didn't compare to Lightning. She sneered at herself. She certainly wasn't interested in any drunken one night stands, Lightning being her one and only exception. She shook her head, that wasn't who she was at all. What irked her though was that she thought of Lightning every time someone made a pass at her. _How irritating_. The brunette brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Light shouldn't be the first reason, they weren't even dating, if she declined a date from a stranger it should be because: he was too short, she had an annoying voice, he was too thin, she didn't have pink hair, blue eyes, a cool voice – "Damn it," Fang growled, there it was again.

"None of my business," Fang droned, thinking back to her last conversation with Lightning. That really stung her, something fierce, like a backhand across her face. She shook her head again and watched as Lebreau sauntered over to her, a beer in hand.

"Here. Looks like you need it." Lebreau placed the beer on the counter.

"I'm workin'," Fang argued, politely sliding the beer back.

"Rico just walked in - already drunk," Lebreau slid the beer forward, back towards Fang, making her point. "Try to resist punching him, tonight – if you do, try not to get blood all over the counters."

Fang rolled her eyes and glanced around the bar, seeing the short, dark haired man stumble into the bar with his friends, his spikey, black hair messy and rumpled. He turned to her, and whistled, lewdly grabbing his crotch, giving her a drunken wink that that caused his entire face to scrunch up idiotically; she groaned in aggravation.

"On second thought…" Fang grabbed the beer, taking a long swig.

"That's what I thought." Lebreau winked and walked behind the counter, taking out a cloth to wipe it down.

Rico was one of her more…dedicated and _persistent_ admirers. She sighed, deciding she had a good hour until Rico decided to come over and annoy her. He just couldn't seem to understand he was annoying and obnoxious, and no, all the comments about her body and chest did not charm her panties off. The only piece of her that he ever got to experience was her fist, meeting his nose, a few times a week, and Fang swore it was now permanently crooked. She drummed her fingers across the counter; besides, he didn't have pink hair, ice blue eyes, soft skin – she groaned, shaking her head. She needed an intervention. A twelve step Lightning program; Fang chuckled.

"Trouble in lover's paradise?" she heard Lebreau ask from behind the bar.

"'Do I look like a depressed customer?" Fang asked over her shoulder, shaking her head, knowing that Lebreau was asking about Lightning. Fortunately, she was the only one that had seen Fang and Lightning stumble out of the bar, on Serah's wedding night, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

"Not a paying one," Lebreau retorted. "_I'm _paying you actually, very _well_."

Fang raised her beer with a light laugh, "Cheers." She took another sip, deciding that she was going to shove Lightning out of her mind for the night. No, she realized, she needed to get Lightning out of her mind, period. No more sex, it wasn't good, at least, until she could regain some semblance of control. This _"arrangement_," she wrinkled her nose at the word, was causing her way more grief than she needed, her and Vanille. After all, she was a Yun; her bloodline demanded she get her shit together.

Lebreau promptly placed another beer on the counter, tapping Fang's shoulder. The brunette turned around, glancing at the second beer and back at Lebreau, questioningly.

"I'm barely half way through this one, 'Breau." Fang arched an eyebrow. Did she really look as bad as she felt inside?

"No, but you're gonna need this one too," Lebreau cryptically replied, winking at her.

Fang knitted her eyebrows, turning around to fully face the shorter brunette. "What?"

Lebreau motioned behind her and Fang turned back around, swiveling her chair. She grinned, seeing Vanille walk into the bar, glancing around, fidgeting a little. She waved from the bar, motioning the redhead to join her. She raised an eyebrow when Vanille held her hand up, giving her an apologetic look. Serah walked in a second later and began wandering through the tables, trying to find an empty one. Fang held her breath when she saw another, taller head of pink hair follow in after Serah.

"Told you."

"Yup, lookin' out for me, you're a gem," Fang mumbled, as she observed Lightning with great interest. The soldier politely walked through the bodies that filled the bar, making sure not to bump into anyone. Fang greedily studied the soldier's outfit: black tank top, striking in its contrast against her pink hair and blue eyes, a mini skirt, and, Fang leaned up a little, high heels. She croaked. _High heels, on Lightning, Maker_. She grabbed the second beer, quickly taking a swig of the first one and polishing it off. Maybe she could have one, last hurrah with Lightning; she rubbed her temples, no, no, no. No more sex, but her mind argued, _high heels_, on _Lightning_, she slammed her fist on the counter, "No," she growled. Her mind quieted, and Fang wanted to sing, until it made one last attempt to sway its mistress,_ what if she kept the high heels on_? Fang sighed; it was going to be a long night.

XXXXXX

Vanille gulped, sitting stiffly in her chair, next to Serah, Lightning across from her. She glanced at the bar, seeing Fang watching her, a little confused, and she threw the brunette another remorseful look. She glanced back at Lightning, seeing that the pink haired woman looked just as uncomfortable in their current environment. She hadn't seen Fang yet, either.

"I really like your outfit, Lightning," Vanille said, if only to break the silence, "The shoes too."

Lightning nodded stiffly, "Thank Serah." She sighed, glaring at her sister, "She threatened to stab me if I didn't wear them."

Vanille's eyes widened as she glanced at Serah, deciding that the younger Farron was evil and Lightning was far too patient with her sister. "-And your shirt?"

"She was going to choke me with it," Lightning replied, raising her eyebrow at Serah who pouted in response.

Vanille observed the subtle interaction. She smirked, Serah was lucky she was a blood relative to Lightning; she couldn't see anyone else in the world having _that_ conversation with the soldier, and still walk away, their limbs intact and not severed. Of course, she allowed, there were many things she said to Fang, that if spoken by anyone else, would find themselves with a broken nose and several broken bones, if they were lucky.

"What? She looks great," Serah clipped, smiling at both women, ignoring the glares she received from Lightning and Vanille, each one stewing for their own reasons.

Vanille smiled at Serah, deciding two could play at the game. She addressed Lightning, toying with the menu on the table and schooling her features. "I didn't know you liked going to bars."

Lightning frowned, raising her eyebrow at Vanille, her blue eyes studying her closely. "I don't." The soldier felt bars were too stuffy, too loud, and far too crowded.

"Why don't we go somewhere-" Vanille was rudely interrupted when she felt a small foot slam into her toe, underneath the table. She coughed loudly to hide the yelp of pain, her face turning red in ire.

"Hey, there's Fang," Serah casually remarked, glancing at the bar, digging her heel into Vanille's foot for good measure.

Lightning sharply turned her head; her cerulean eyes settling on the brunette, not seeing the redhead's face scrunch up into a grimace of pain. The pink haired woman studied Fang, whose back was to her, taking in the tight jeans and the snug t-shirt that seemed to cling to her form, unforgiving as it stretched across her taut, toned body. She hadn't seen Fang in a week, and she couldn't help but trail her eyes up and down the body before her, her hungry eyes feasting on the woman that had occupied her thoughts, day and night.

Vanille and Serah stopped their full out scuffle underneath the table, and watched Lightning continue to stare at the bar, an indecipherable expression on her face. The soldier quickly stood up, her chair skidding across the wooden floor.

"I'll be right back," Lightning muttered. _Now or never._

They watched as Lightning slowly made her way to the bar.

"You're a demon-spawn," Vanille growled, watching as the soldier tapped Fang on the shoulder.

"You wanted me to find out what was up," Serah snapped, grabbing her foot, trying to ease the pain, Vanille had nailed her toe pretty hard.

"Not like _this_," Vanille turned to the younger Farron, wanting to smack the smirk off her face.

"_This_ is perfect," Serah replied, waving at Lebreau, calling her over to their table. The short brunette walked towards them, smiling widely.

"Hey! All the girls are here." Lebreau grinned, placing a pitcher of beer on the table. She poured each woman a glass and sat down in Lightning's empty chair.

Serah smiled, digging into her purse, and pulled out a wad of cash that caught Lebreau's eye. "I need you to do me a favor," Serah began, ignoring Vanille's reddening face.

"Sure, just keep wavin' the money around," Lebreau replied, smirking.

"Best bottle of wine - and give it to Fang." Serah paused, her blue eyes lighting up impishly, "Tell Fang it's from an _Admirer_."

Vanille coughed and spat her beer across the table, scrunching her nose when she inhaled half of it. She gasped through the droplets of beer that fell across her chin, grabbing the napkin that Lebreau handed her. Serah patted her on the back, sympathetically, ignoring the look of horror on Vanille's face. The younger Farron shushed the redhead before she could implode and refilled her cup.

"Serah," Lebreau began, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you married?" She stole a glance at Fang, what was it about Fang that had the Farron sisters so taken?

"Yes," Vanille interrupted, still wiping her chin and shirt, "Happily married, straight, and _not after Fang_, which is why doing that would be…stupid." She glared at Serah, wondering if anyone would notice if she began strangling the pink haired girl.

"Thanks Vanille, that about sums it up." Serah snickered, tapping her fingers on the table. She discreetly slid the money towards Lebreau who eagerly pocketed it, ignoring the redhead's objection.

Vanille rolled her eyes, glancing at her cup of beer. Serah was a force to be reckoned with, she really should have just kept her mouth shut earlier this afternoon. What would giving Fang a bottle of wine do? Fang had enough bottles of wine from all her fans; she seemed to bring home two or three every night she worked. It would do absolutely nothing for the brunette. Vanille brought her beer back up to her lips, deciding that Serah was just nuts, plain and simple.

"Make sure Lightning is there when you do it," Serah added, before Lebreau could get up and walk away.

Vanille spat her beer out again, all over the table and Lebreau's shirt, coughing when some more went down her wind pipe. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, wheezing at the acrid taste. She felt Serah's hand rest on her back again and she shoved it away.

"What?" Vanille sputtered, grabbing a napkin and furiously wiping her face. "Are you trying to get Fang killed?"

"Oh, wow." Lebreau laughed, shaking her head at the younger Farron. She studied Serah with new found respect. "Does your sister know what you're doing?"

"No way, she'd kill me," Serah remarked, "I'm buying some wine and your vow of silence." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Don't do it," Vanille warned, eyeing Serah like she was the devil reincarnated.

Lebreau thought for a moment, deciding that Fang was definitely having trouble in paradise. She glanced back at the bar, seeing Lightning and Fang looking rather awkward and unhappy with each other, it looked like they needed all the help they could get.

"Sure, you got it. Lips are sealed." Lebreau frowned, shrugging at Vanille's look of distress, "What? Money talks."

* * *

><p>Phew, long chapter, lol. Feedback is appreciated, as always :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Light." Fang brought her beer up, by way of greeting, when the soldier sat down on the barstool next to her, crossing her legs. The brunette watched the motion, taking in the tight flex of the soldier's thigh muscles as she raised one leg over her knee. She trailed her green eyes down the shapely calf to the elegant arch of her foot. "Nice heels," Fang commented.

Lightning nodded, wondering what was so damn special about her shoes. She saw the provocative twinkle in the brunette's eye as she continued to gaze at her thighs and calves_, I see._

"I haven't spoken to you in a few days." Lightning cleared her throat, innocently shifting her legs, amused at the brunette's open expression of desire. _Too easy_. While she enjoyed teasing Fang, she needed to clear the air between them first. Lightning intended to renegotiate the terms of their _arrangement, _no Fang hated that word - she would call it an understanding. She and Fang would come to an understanding tonight.

Lightning realized that on paper her thoughts were sound and reasonable. However, articulating her thoughts to the somber woman next to her was a different matter, entirely. She was at a loss on how to begin the conversation. An awkward stillness settled in the air between them, silent and tense, despite the loud music and boisterous chatter that could be heard around the bar.

"How are you?" Lightning asked.

"Grand." Fang turned her head to face her, taken aback by the attempt at small talk. Lightning was usually very direct, especially when it came to her. _This is new._ "And you?" she asked politely, the corner of her lips quirking upwards.

"I'm doing...well." Lightning rested her elbow on the bar and gave a rueful sigh. She detested small talk and after finally seeing the brunette after seven days, she had no patience for frivolous conversation. "I want to apologize for what I said last week – about it being none of your business."

Fang tilted her head and turned her chair towards the counter, running her fingers up and down the condensation on her beer bottle. Lightning watched the long, slender fingers lazily toy with the bottle and she shifted her legs uncomfortably, remembering how skilled the brunette was with her fingers in other areas. She pressed on, forcing herself to concentrate.

"There is no one else," Lightning continued, tearing her eyes away from the slender digits, deciding that the sooner they could work this out, the quicker they could both get out of the bar and into a nice, warm bed.

Fang sharply turned her head, surprised at the admission. She swiveled her chair around and rested her elbows on the bar, behind her. Lightning looked good, sexy and in control, and Fang felt her resolve slowly start to crumble around the edges. She blamed the high heels, maybe she should demand Lightning take them off. She pushed forward, reigning in her hormones. "Well…" she hesitated, feeling a familiar ache return in her chest, "- I guess you were kinda right."

Lightning frowned, she wasn't expecting that. Normally, she would have been pleased to hear Fang utter those words, but not tonight. She was pretty sure she was wrong and deserved most of the fault, at least in this case. She studied Fang's profile as the brunette continued to lazily glance around the bar, dimly noticing how stunning Fang looked. "About what?"

"About it being none of my business." Fang sighed, a thoughtful expression on her face. She glanced down at herself, wondering if someone had shoved a knife into her chest, because that's what she was acutely feeling.

Lightning arched an eyebrow, seeing if Fang was kidding around with her. After several seconds of close scrutiny, she realized the woman before her was being entirely serious. She winced; this wasn't the conversation she was expecting to have. She was definitely not prepared for this.

Fang continued when Lightning didn't respond. "That's the point of this arrangement, right?" Fang maintained a steady tone, her voice pensive and calm, and she brought the beer bottle back up to her lips, taking a long, luxurious sip.

The soldier dipped her head, realizing this was definitely, steering way, way off course. "I – I guess." _Shit_. She needed a drink. "What if it is your business?" Lightning's blue eyes narrowed, deciding that she wasn't going down without a fight, especially because she knew that Fang didn't really feel that way.

Fang growled, placing her bottle back down on the counter, far away from her hands. Lightning was going to make this difficult, and Fang didn't feel like snapping anymore glasses. "It's not supposed to be my business." Fang turned to the soldier, her brow furrowing in irritation.

Fang and Lightning sharply turned their heads, hearing loud coughing coming from somewhere near the bar. Fang saw Vanille bent over, Serah patting her back, as she continued to cough and shake. Fang chuckled, Vanille never did like beer.

"Look," Lightning began, turning back to the Oerban. She hesitated, "- the idea of me with someone else obviously bothered you." She quickly pressed on, seeing the outrage that burst through the brunette's face, "The idea of you with someone else bothers me too." She gave Fang a pointed look. "There it is."

"All right, Sunshine." Fang nodded, studying the soldier closely. Apparently Lightning spent just as much time thinking about their situation as she did. If they'd had this conversation a week before_,_ Fang would have been elated. Tonight, however, under the dim light of the bar, seeing people dancing around them in zestful joy, she felt a hollow emptiness fill her chest. "What are we doing?" Fang wondered, out loud.

Lightning groaned, rubbing her forehead. She'd spent the entire afternoon asking the same thing, and it was starting to irritate her. Things were no longer black and white, and she hated shades of gray. "I don't know, Fang." She sighed; when did everything get so muddled? "Why do we have to define it?"

"We can't have it both ways," Fang argued, finally glancing back at the soldier.

"Stop analyzing," Lightning pointed between them, "_this_." She drummed her fingers along the bar, tapping each one succinctly on the counter. "It's just you and me - it's nice, it works, it feels good," she stated, her eyes locking into Fang's.

"And if I told you _this,_" Fang waved her arm between them, mocking the soldier's gesture, "_- _isn't workin' for me?" She studied Lightning's face and mannerisms trying to determine how her words affected the soldier.

Lightning titled her head, leveling her gaze, her posture giving no indication of any emotional resonance to Fang's question. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Fang leaned closer to Lightning, her eyes flashing under the dim lights of the bar. "I'm tryin' to tell you, I don't wanna do it anymore."

Lightning stiffened, the downpour of emotions caused by the brunette's heated words feeling like a swift kick in her gut. She inhaled deeply, centering herself. "Fine," she ground out, satisfied that her voice was steady and cool.

Fang raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, irritated with the response. "That it? Everything we've done and all you got is - _Fine_?"

"What did you expect? That's the point of this _arrangement_, right?" Lightning threw the brunette's words back in her face like a solid right hook against her cheek.

Fang laughed, causing a few heads to turn at the sound and Lightning flushed red in fury. "That's right, Sunshine," she leered.

The other patrons in the bar faded away from consciousness until it was just them. The music mellowed into a distant hum, and they watched each other, perhaps seconds away from coming to blows, neither woman was sure.

Lightning's mouth was slightly open, nearly panting from anger, her cheeks a rosy hue, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Fang gripped edge of the counter, wanting nothing more than to hoist Lightning on top of it and claim her, over and over again. Apparently her body still hadn't caught up to her brain.

Lightning licked her lips, seeing a flicker of desire in the brunette's eyes, and she throbbed in response, her own simmering arousal rushing forward like a blaze. Her voice was low, angry, and suggestive, "Now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way, can we get out of here?"

Fang blinked, steadying her rapidly beating heart. She was treading on dangerous territory. Didn't she just say she didn't want part in their arrangement anymore? It would be so easy to just leave with Lightning - fall into bed, fuck the night away, and go back to playing their game. She didn't want to do that though, _despite_ her body's loud and vehement protest. "No, no more. I'm not kiddin', Light."

"You're a tease," Lightning snapped. She glanced around the bar, "Where is Lebreau, I need a drink."

Lebreau chose to walk up at that moment, seeing a reprieve in the heated discussion that the two women were having. She decided that the money Serah gave her wasn't nearly enough - if she was supposed to step into the middle of whatever the hell Lightning and Fang were talking about. She gulped, hopefully Lightning was a reasonable woman, and wouldn't kill the messenger.

"Hi guys," Lebreau nodded, meeting both their eyes. "Drink?"

Both women nodded, barely acknowledging her.

She quickly brought a couple of beers out of the cooler, hastily placing them on the counter. She saw Lightning shake her head and then point behind her. Lebreau raised an eyebrow and followed the pointed finger to the various bottles of whiskey on the shelf.

"HammerJack," Lightning muttered, shifting in her seat.

Lebreau grimaced and reached for the bottle of dark whiskey that had skulls and crossbones adorned on the label. It was one of the harder liquors they served and just thinking about the taste made her toes curl. Apparently Lightning was hell-bent on making herself staggeringly drunk.

"Black Label HammerJack?" Lebreau clarified, wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes. The bottle. Put it on my tab." Lightning waited until the bottle was placed in front of her, along with a shot glass. "Thank you." She dipped her head in thanks.

"Fang," Lebreau turned to the brunette who had been observing the entire exchange with amusement, "Uh," her throat went dry, _yup; _Serah had not paid her enough. "This-" she brought out the bottle of wine from underneath the counter. "-this came from an...Admirer." She handed it to Fang who was eyeballing the bottle of wine, surprised. Lebreau continued to stare at Fang, refusing to meet Lightning's watchful and alert eyes, though she could feel them boring into her skull.

Lightning felt the heat from her blood rise to the surface of her ears and continue down to her cheeks, her chest, and then her arms. She stiffly uncrossed her legs and clenched her fist, seeing the flattered expression on Fang's face. She glared at the bottle, feeling a childish urge to take it from Fang's hands and shatter it to pieces. _Admirer_? Fang was the bouncer; she shouldn't be getting bottles of wine. It was, Lightning glared harder at the bottle, it was…and she searched for the word in her head, _harassment. _Her mind cheered at the sound reasoning_; Fang is here to work, not cater to a fan club. _

Fang smirked at the red ribbon, oblivious to soldier's increasingly reddening skin and angry demeanor, and read the note on the bottle. "Another one?" she muttered, shaking her head. She chuckled, glancing around the bar with curious green eyes.

Lebreau laughed, still refusing to look at Lightning and deciding that Serah was a bad, bad influence. She would never walk up to a Behemoth and poke it with a stick. She was smarter than that, which is why her next words nearly gave her a heart attack. "Yeah, at the rate you're goin, you'll need to build a cellar." She bit her cheek, wondering when common sense had abandoned her. She found Lightning much, _much_, scarier than any Behemoth, or any Pulsian beast for that matter.

Fang snorted, deciding that Lebreau's words weren't a huge exaggeration; she really was starting to run out of shelf room. Lightning's eyes darted between Lebreau, the bottle, and Fang. Her mouth finally dropped in shock at the casual conversation.

Lebreau stole a glance at Serah and Vanille, seeing the younger Farron hunched over, shaking in laughter and Vanille mouthing a '_told ya so'_ in her direction. She eyed Lightning and felt a few inches shorter under the arctic blue eyes. Lebreau decided she was not going to linger any longer. "Okay, guys, drink up," she stepped away from the bar, promising herself to steer clear from Lightning for the rest of the night, "…on me." She briskly walked away, leaving Fang alone with an irate Lightning.

"_Another one?_" Lightning crossed her arms. "How many _admirers_ do you have?" Lightning steadied her breathing and her shaking hands, she was sure she starting to turn greener than Fang's eyes. She glanced around the bar, wondering who it was. She left her gunblade at home - that was probably a _very_ good thing. She roughly grabbed the bottle that Lebreau and given her and poured the dark liquor into the shot glass, spilling some whiskey on the counter as the brim overflowed. "It's unprofessional and degrading."

Fang shook her head, wincing as she watched Lightning tip the shot glass into her mouth, swallowing the bitter liquor in one, large gulp. "Degrading?" She didn't think so, to her, it simply came with the territory. She frowned; watching as Lightning poured herself another glass, her motions relaxed and smooth, unlike the first shot the soldier poured. "What are you doing?"

Lightning raised the glass, toasting the air. "Drinking. It's a bar, Fang," she deadpanned. "And yes, degrading – as if you were a piece of meat." She took a small sip of her drink, enjoying the harsh and spicy taste on her tongue, numb to the effects as it smoothly slid down her throat. She took a calming breath, thankful that her hands weren't trembling. She glanced at the mirror on the bar, happy to see that there was no steam coming out of her nose and ears - she was absolutely seething.

Fang snorted, offended by the words and a little amazed at how much liquor the soldier was suddenly imbibing. "A piece of meat." She grabbed the shot glass out of Lightning's hand and brought it to her own lips, downing it in one large gulp. The shot glass returned to the counter with a loud clang. "That's rich, Sunshine. You treat me the same way."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "That's interesting." She tapped her chin with her finger, pretending to ponder; irritated that Fang had helped herself to her drink. She refilled the empty shot glass. "I don't recall you feeling that way last week…" she paused for good effect, "when you had my hands pinned over my head," she raised an eyebrow, "on the bed."

Fang scowled when Lightning twisted her words around, and her treacherous body flushed in arousal at the memory. "- And that's why we're not doin' it anymore."

Lightning shrugged dismissively. "Yes, you said that already." She stood up slowly, ignoring the bitter sting in her chest. "Unlike your admirers_,_ _I_ can take a hint." She grabbed her bottle of whiskey and shot glass, not sparing the brunette another glance. Fang's arm shot out, grabbing Lightning's forearm before the she could walk away.

Lightning stopped under the iron grip and her eyebrows knitted in anger. "Let me go," she said quietly. She needed to be alone, needed time to think. Fang had thrown too many curve balls tonight, and she distinctly felt like she needed to go retire in a dark cave and lick her wounds.

Fang tightened her grip; feeling like she was sinking and the walls around her were closing in. This wasn't how she wanted things to end. She had finally told Lightning - no more; it was over. When did it become such a catastrophic disaster? Why was she the one hurting so much? It wasn't fair. She wanted to say something but words escaped her. Another tense silence reigned between them.

"Is there something else?" Lightning asked, her icy eyes glancing between Fang's hand on her arm and her face.

Fang growled and released the soldier's arm like it had just erupted in flames. "You don't get to make me feel like shit." Her own rage sprung its claws up, overwhelming her.

Lightning sighed, seeing the hurt expression on Fang's face. She nodded solemnly, not having the energy to be angry anymore. Fang was still a friend, a good one, and no matter how hurt or angry she felt towards the Oerban at this very moment, she did not want to lose that. "That's wasn't my intention," Lightning offered as an apology.

Fang stepped away, motioning her off and crossing her arms. "I need to get back to work." She watched the soldier give her a curt nod and walk towards one of the empty tables.

XXXXX

"So was this part of your plan?" Vanille watched Fang release Lightning's arm and turn back towards the bar. She exhaled noisily; she could feel their tension all that way at her table, and she was relieved a physical fight hadn't broken out.

"No…" Serah saw Lightning walk to a small table on the other side of the bar, near a corner, the dim lights casting gloomy and depressing shadows across the empty table. "That looked pretty bad."

They observed both women. Serah and Vanille were too far away to hear the conversation but given the body language of both women, it wasn't hard to figure out what happened.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Vanille softy replied as Lightning pulled out a chair and gingerly sat down, content in her solitude.

Serah abruptly stood up, wanting to reach out and comfort her sister. "I'll be right back."

Vanille quickly grabbed her hand, shoving Serah back in her seat. "No."

Serah looked at her confused. "She's hurting. I don't want her to be alone."

Vanille shook her head, "She looks furious too, like Fang does, do you really want to be pulled into their fall out?" Vanille gave a soft smile; she wanted to run over to Fang and give her a big hug, but she knew it wasn't the right time. "I know it's hard but trust me, she needs to be alone."

Serah sighed and sat back down on her chair. She threw a longing glance at Lightning, watching the soldier idly sip her drink and sit back in the chair, observing the patrons around the bar.

"Want to dance?" Serah asked, deciding that she needed a distraction.

"Yeah, c'mon." Vanille stood up, walking to the dance floor, looking between Lightning and Fang and feeling horrible for both women.

XXXXX

Lightning grumpily rested her elbows on the small table for two, studying the amber liquid in her shot glass. Her thoughts were disjointed and fragmented, and she was sure the room was tilting and spinning around her. Not from the whiskey, though that did play a minor part, but mostly from her conversation with Fang.

She sighed, running her fingers along the top of the shot glass. She was surprised at the sudden turn of events. She walked up to Fang with good intentions, only to have it shattered into pieces and dissolved at her feet. She brought the glass back up to her lips, taking another sip, not really tasting the burn of the whiskey - it paled in comparison to what she was feeling.

Lightning refilled her glass, contemplating her most recent conversation. So Fang didn't want any part in their arrangement anymore. Okay, Lightning conceded, she supposed Fang was entitled to make that decision, but, she brought the glass back up to her lips, studying the dark liquid, didn't she have a say too?

Blue eyes studied the amber liquid, as if expecting a response, and when none came, she tilted the glass back and took another swallow. Her stomach lurched in protest and she ignored it - she was feeling absolutely wretched. She let her shoulders slump against the chair and her eyes widened in realization. Fang just broke up with her, and they weren't even dating, how ridiculous was that?

She glanced around the bar, disinterested in the happy and merry people that littered the establishment. That was it, Lightning considered, scowling at her empty glass and promptly filling it to the brim, she felt like Fang just dumped her. Now, she was sitting in a dark corner, in a bar, by herself, _sulking_. She glanced down at herself, disliking the scenario, and she studied the dim lights and the bottle of whiskey by her hand, yes, she considered, she was most definitely sulking.

Taking another long sip of her drink, she crossed her legs, her foot idly twitching. Why didn't Fang want their arrangement anymore? Lightning growled at her shot glass, noticing that it was nearly empty again. Why didn't Lebreau give her a bigger glass? How was she supposed to drown away this empty feeling in her chest if she had to refill her glass every two minutes?

Lightning glared around the bar, her anger simmering underneath the sharp discomfort in her chest. Who was he? She? _Admirer_. Maybe she should buy Fang a ridiculous bottle of fancy wine, and a teddy bear to boot. Frosty blue eyes studied the brunette from afar, wondering why she felt the need to jump on the bar and start thumping her chest like an angry gorilla.

Lightning laughed, suddenly, and she glanced at the bottle of whiskey, as if expecting a commentary on the image. She stiffened in anger as the bottle gleamed under the poor lighting, mocking her. She reached for the bottle and tilted it, filling the glass again.

Fang was right, they shouldn't do - whatever they were doing anymore. She was angry, wounded, and on her way to getting spectacularly drunk, all because Fang said _no._ Who did she think she was? Lightning felt unbridled anger rise in a chaotic wave and she slammed her glass back on the table, hating how out of control she felt.

She glanced at the dance floor, seeing Serah and Vanille dancing, seeming to enjoy the lively and upbeat music and atmosphere. _Good. _At least one of them was having a good time tonight.

XXXXXX

Rico watched the stunning woman sitting by herself in a small table, at the corner of the bar, seemingly content with her bottle of HammerJack and shot glass. He sneered; it looked like she needed some company, the kind that lasted all night.

"What's up man?" His friend asked, seeing him distracted.

"That's one fine piece of ass," Rico replied, nodding his head towards Lightning.

His three friends turned their heads, assessing the fresh piece of meat that Rico was watching. They nodded, mumbling their agreement.

"She was talkin' to Fang," his other friend commented, watching the brunette sitting at the bar, scowling at everyone.

"I wonder if they're fuckin'," Rico casually remarked. He picked up his shot glass up and took a long swallow. "I'd give my left nut to watch that."

His friends chuckled in response, wondering if they should finally cut Rico off from the alcohol.

"Go find out," another friend joked, unable to resist taking a stab at Rico, "-if she needs a real man."

Rico laughed, cracking his knuckles. "Ya think I can't handle that?" He nodded again at Lightning, watching as the woman took a sip from her glass. She looked prudish and dainty and he wondered what she would look and sound like underneath him, squealing.

His first friend shook his head. "You don't want to mess with her, Rico." He glanced at Lightning, recognizing the pink hair anywhere. He had served under her in the Guardian Corps, back on Cocoon. "She's hardcore, man, and she looks like she wants to be left alone." He grabbed his beer, remembering how impressed he was with her moves and her gunblade, and he pitied anyone who found themselves under her wrath.

Rico arched a dark eyebrow, feeling his pride swell in his chest. He studied the pink haired woman; she seemed harmless, and _drunk_, just how he liked them. "You fuckin' with me?"

His friend frowned, shaking his head. "No, leave her alone."

Rico reached over, punching his friend on the shoulder. "Aw, you gotta lil' crush on her?"

His friend grabbed his own shoulder, easing away the sting. "Fine man, go for it. Good luck."

Rico snorted and stood up, slightly stumbling against the table and almost knocking the various bottles of beer on the floor. He licked his lips and straightened his shoulders, wondering which pick up line would work best on the woman, who sat by herself, alone, in the dark corner. It was perfect.

XXX

"Fang, we're packed tonight, would you mind helping me get some more beer in the back?" Lebreau asked as she briskly walked past the brunette and behind the counter.

Fang nodded, stepping away from the bar and following Lebreau. She glanced at Lightning, the soldier too preoccupied with her shot glass to notice the livid green eyes that settled on her. They both opened the door and walked into the back of the bar, ready to unload more crates of beer.

* * *

><p>Feedback appreciated, as always :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning sighed and took another shot of her HammerJack whiskey. She tapped her fingers across the table, the rat-tat-tat of her nails sounding off in no particular rhythm. Cloudy, blue eyes peeked over at the lone bottle of whiskey. HammerJack, what a fitting name - she was definitely hammered, whoever Jack was, she couldn't say.

Did she really treat Fang like a piece of meat? Lightning rolled her eyes, she didn't think so. She was exercising the terms of the arrangement to the fullest extent, hell; she'd never heard Fang complain, in fact, quite the opposite. She'd heard a lot of things come out of Fang's mouth, she smirked, never any protest. If there was any protest, it was the throaty and needy kind, the kind that drove Lightning wild.

She shifted in her seat, trying to force the vivid images of Fang out of her mind. She arched an eyebrow, amused at her own lack of self-control; maybe she did treat Fang like a piece of meat. She could barely think of Fang without an image of a gloriously naked Fang sashaying into her head. Lightning chuckled lightly; it was probably a good thing Fang couldn't read her mind.

But it didn't matter anymore, did it? She snarled immediately, reaching for the bottle of whiskey. Fang dumped her, _Right_, casually tossed her aside without any kind of discussion or warning, probably so she could date one of her many _idiot_ _Admirers_. Lightning braced herself, anger rising again, and she gripped the bottle and poured another shot, getting angrier when she ended up spilling more liquor on the table than her glass. So focused on the mess in front of her, she missed the man that was standing before her, laughing as she tried to wipe the table clean.

Lightning raised her eyes, seeing a man with spikey, messy hair and rumpled clothing standing in front of her, and, she peered closer; was his nose crooked? She watched his thirsty brown eyes rest on her cleavage and she stiffened, disliking the look on his face, like – like, _a piece of meat_, her mind helpfully offered. She wanted to be left alone, which is why she picked this table. She wanted to finish her drink, go home, and sleep. Lightning frowned at the disturbance as he forced his presence on her. _What the fuck._

The soldier saw him open his mouth, ready to address her, while he was undressing her with his eyes, and she smoothly interjected, her voice cutting and cold, "Bathrooms are," Lightning pointed her finger across the bar, "_that way._"

Rico stopped, surprised by the words. He raised an eyebrow, deciding he loved a good challenge. The woman before him was pure ice, sub-zero temperatures, and he wanted her to melt on him. He put on his best charming smile, "Would you like to join me?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow, irritated, and - was that a smile on his face? She couldn't tell; he looked like an idiot. And he stunk, she could smell the alcohol wafting off him in waves, it made her wrinkle her nose. A smelly idiot, with a crooked nose, who just asked her if she wanted to join him in the bathroom, it made her laugh. "No."

Rico grinned, taking the haughty laugh as an invitation, and pulled out the empty chair across from her and sat down, not deterred by the nasty treatment.

"You look like you want some company." Rico was sure his words and behavior were debonair; he'd have her in no time. Lightning on the other hand, found his slurred speech annoying, and his entire attitude ungainly. Apparently he couldn't take a hint, either.

Her cerulean gaze settled on him, hard and piercing, and Rico shifted uncomfortably in his chair, disliking the dangerous smirk on her face.

"Not from an idiot with a crooked nose."

Rico reddened at the reason for his crooked nose; _Fang's such a bitch_, and he shifted in his seat; deciding this pink haired woman was a bitch too. His chest rumbled, feeling his ego take the harsh rejection like a steamroller through a twig. His eyes narrowed; she'd be singing a different tune if he had her bent over the table.

He quickly glanced over his shoulder, seeing his pals hunched over their table, snickering at him. He scowled, he wasn't about to be shown up in front of his friends. "You can thank Fang for that."

Lightning's ears perked at the name. She rested her arms on the table, her hands clasped against each other. "Is that so?"

Rico watched her lean back against the chair, her eyes settling on his nose, and he could feel his nostrils burning under the intense study. Lightning continued stare at his nose, noticing that he was beginning to squirm.

"She did a magnificent job," Lightning said after a long, moment.

Rico shifted again, resisting the urge to grab his nose and cover it from the penetrating eyes that were ripping into him, piece by piece. "I saw you cozyin' up to Fang." He saw her shoulders tense and her eyebrows knit as soon as the words left his mouth. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Get away from my table," Lightning growled, her anger rushing back, like a flipped switch.

Rico chuckled, glad to be back in control; she was hardcore all right, he'd give her that, but he was going to walk away with the last laugh. He stood up slowly, sneering at her. "I've been tryin' to get into _Fang's_ pants for a while now." He saw her blue eyes widen and he smiled. "If you have any _tips_, maybe you can toss 'em my way?" He decided to go in for the killing blow and grabbed his crotch with a firm grip, "I owe her a _hard_ one." He turned around, feeling pleased with the look of rage on her face.

Lightning jolted up in her chair. The chair skidded back and fell over behind her. She watched him as he sauntered away, and seized the small table under her hands. She lifted the table, ignoring the bottle of whiskey and shot glass that tipped and rolled to the ground. Lightning raised the table over her head with both arms and launched it forward. The table sailed, spinning in the air, like a projectile, and connected with its unsuspecting target.

Rico didn't see it coming.

The four legged table landed solidly against his back, sending him lurching forward and crashing into the floor. A few people turned at the scene, stunned, glancing between Rico and Lightning. Rico groaned in pain, feeling his shoulders and spine throb in protest. He stumbled to his feet and grabbed his back, ignoring the knowing smirks of several people who witnessed what happened. He whirled around, staring at the prone table and then back at Lightning, disbelief etched on his features.

"You threw a fucking _table_ at me?" He snarled, walking towards her, red in embarrassment.

Lightning raised an eyebrow, her face red in rage. "Was it _hard_?"

He leered, clenching his fist, "Bitch."

Lightning patiently waited. Once Rico was in range, she crushed her fist against his mouth, catching his lip and front teeth against her knuckles.

Rico's head snapped back and he staggered a few feet away from her. He touched his lip and studied the blood on his fingertips, shocked. Spitting a tooth out and wiping his chin, he brought his own clenched fist back, swinging wildly at her.

Lightning dodged the clumsy punch and caught him in the chin with an upper cut that sent him wobbling backwards. She followed him out of their dark corner into the middle of the bar floor.

Rico ducked low and charged at her. He grabbed Lightning by the waist and lifted her, sending them both sprawling into a table that skidded on its legs, scratching against the wooden floor under their combined weight. People jumped out of their chairs, trying to escape the violent interference as beer bottles and glasses clattered to the floor.

They wrestled on the table, and he tried to pin her down, until Lightning brought the heel of her hand upwards, smashing it into his nose and feeling the cartilage crush against her hand. She heard him howl in pain and she heaved against his chest, shoving him off of her.

Rico rolled off the table, reeling backwards, grabbing his nose. "You fucking bitch!"

"Now your nose is straight," Lightning snarled, rolling off the table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two other men running towards them. "Your friends?"

"I'm going to kill you," Rico yelled, shaking away the pain. He stepped towards her.

Lightning shifted her leg back and ducked another punch aimed at her face. She ran forward and rammed her shoulder into Rico's chest, sending him reeling backwards and into another table. Rico crashed against a crowded table, tipping a pitcher of beer on its side that splashed into a woman's shirt and pants. She cried out in horror and fell back from her chair. Her large boyfriend stood up, furious at the interruption of their date.

Rico blinked, a little dazed from the collision, and snorted at the angry, brown eyes of a large man that was standing over him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he barked in the man's face.

"Fucking asshole," the boyfriend roared. The man grabbed Rico by his shirt, hoisted him to his feet, and punched him across the face. Rico spun around, tripping over a chair and landing on his back.

"Fuck you." Rico clambered to his feet and punched the man across the face, following him as he fell into another jam-packed table. Chairs skidded back as more men and women fell backwards, and the table tipped over, sending bottles smashing to the ground and pitchers of beer splashing to the floor.

Lightning observed the spectacle, bemused, until she felt hands come up from behind her and wrap around her arms, trying to pin her in place.

"Get off." She barked in anger when he laughed in her ear and she stomped her heel against his sneaker.

He yelped, trying to step away until she grabbed his elbow and bent down, tipping him forward and flipping him over her shoulder. He landed his back, looking up at her, bewildered.

Lightning bent down grabbed his head, taking a fist full of hair and turning him towards her. "A friend of Rico?"

He gulped and she pulled his hair up, dragging him to his knees. His hands went to his head, trying to dislodge the clump of hair caught in her fist. Lightning punched him across the face, sending him sprawling back into the ground.

Rico's second brave friend picked up a wooden chair and hurled it at her, not wanting to get near her. Lightning raised her arms to shield herself, grunting when the chair made impact.

"You like that?" he taunted, still refusing to come any closer.

"Idiot." Lightning rolled her eyes and bent down, grabbing a beer bottle that rolled towards her feet. She tossed it in the air, smirking at his frown, and through clenched teeth, she chucked the bottle at him.

The man quickly ducked, feeling the bottled warhead whoosh past his hair. He and Lightning winced when it smashed against the wall and a startled scream filled their ears.

Lightning watched as woman stood up, shrieking in ire, trying to wave away the glass and beer that fell into her hair from the shattered beer bottle, right over her head. Their eyes met and Lightning shrugged in apology. The woman's eyes narrowed and she grabbed her own beer bottle and threw it at the soldier.

Lightning watched the bottle sail through the air, missing her by several feet, and hit another man on the back. "Terrible aim," she muttered, shaking her head in disappointment.

The man turned around in his chair, seeing the bottle on the floor, and he stood up, rubbing his back. He scanned the bar, "Who the hell threw that at me?"

His eyes settled on another man, across the bar, who was howling in laughter at Lightning and the other woman. He quickly decided the man was laughing because _he_ was the one that lobbed a bottle into his back. He walked towards him, clenching his fist. "What the hell is your problem, buddy?"

The bar erupted into violent chaos.

Vanille and Serah sat at their table, watching beer bottles and glasses arc through the air. They covered their ears at the loud yelling and shouting. Tables were smashed. Chairs were broken in half as people found themselves thrown into the furniture. Serah and Vanille glanced at each other and quickly ducked under their table, hiding.

"This is your fault!" Vanille yelled, wincing as she watched a woman kick a man in his groin, sending him to his knees in a mask of pain.

"No it's not!" Serah shouted back. "I did _not_ start this, don't you dare!" She crouched lower to the ground, trying to hide, as someone threw a chair into the air, not aimed at anyone particular.

"Yes it is - you just had to buy that stupid bottle of wine!" Vanille covered her head as another bottle smashed into the ground, sending pieces of glass everywhere. She watched another man slip on the puddle of beer and grab a woman's skirt, trying to keep himself upright. A scream rung out as the skirt was pulled down to the woman's knees, and another man roared, seeing his girlfriend exposed to the chaotic crowd.

"Where's Claire - and isn't Fang the bouncer?" Serah craned her head around, looking for pink hair in the mass of bodies that littered the bar floor.

Vanille yelped when a man fell near them, turning his head to give her a drunken smile. He reached out to grab her hand and she slapped him across the face.

XXXXX

Fang and Lebreau ran back into the bar, startled by all the yelling and screaming. They skidded to a stop at the entire scene. Lebreau eyes grew wide and she grabbed the counter to keep herself upright. "What the hell is going on?"

Fang palmed her forehead. "Not even gone for _ten_ minutes," she snarled, scanning the bar with furious, green eyes. She observed the chairs and bottles volleying through the air, the flipped tables, and several of the customers immersed in various scuffles. She immediately ducked when a chair was thrown in her direction, smashing into the shelves behind her, breaking bottles of whiskey and collapsing the shelf.

"I'm calling the Guard," Lebreau warned, ducking behind the counter and crawling towards the phone. "You better get the others out of here."

Fang vaulted over the bar, landing solidly on her feet, dumbfounded at the entire spectacle. She didn't even know where to begin, _everyone_ was fighting.

"Fang!" Lebreau yelled, "You can't stop a war!"

Fang decided Lebreau was right and looked around for Vanille and Serah. She rolled her eyes, seeing them hiding underneath a table, their faces ashen. She stalked towards them, meandering in and out of the fighting bodies, shooting deathly glares at anyone that looked at her. Vanille and Serah crawled out from under their table and ran towards Fang, covering their heads in case any bottles were thrown in their direction.

Fang stumbled forward when a man was shoved into her. She kicked him away, sending him hurtling into another group of fighting men who all yelled in outrage.

Vanille and Serah cried out in surprise when Fang abruptly bent down, not breaking her brisk pace, and hoisted both of them over each of her shoulders. Vanille and Serah gaped at each other from behind Fang's back as they were carted through the bar by the fuming Oerban, towards the exit. Fang placed them both outside the bar, safely away from the violent and riotous brawl.

"Go home, _now_," Fang growled, causing Vanille and Serah to cringe.

Vanille grabbed Serah's arm, "Let's go," she squeaked.

Fang watched both girls run towards Serah's car, satisfied that they were safe. She turned around and stepped back into the bar, scanning the area. Her green eyes turned to slits as she saw Lightning in the middle of a full out tussle with Rico. _You've gotta be kiddin'._

Fang walked towards them, kicking bottles of beer and chairs out of her path. She grabbed Rico by the shoulder, jerking him away from Lightning and spinning him around to face her. His eyes widened when they settled on her and she promptly slugged him on the nose. Rico stumbled back and Lightning snorted as she watched him grab his nose with both hands.

Fang heard Lightning mumble something about his nose being crooked again and she tore her head towards Lightning, not amused. She roughly grabbed the soldier's arm, towing her away from Rico and out of the bar. They briskly rushed towards Fang's car and Lightning didn't miss the venomous anger pouring out of the Oerban.

XXXXX

The drive was filled with a strained silence until Fang pulled up to Lightning's driveway, her foot slamming into the breaks. Lightning grumbled at the jarring stop and opened the door, dragging her keys out of her pocket.

The soldier briskly opened the front door and slammed it shut, plodding into the middle of the living room, aggravated with the entire evening. She turned her head when the door swung open a moment later, and Fang stomped into the house, crashing the door shut with a force that caused the walls to vibrate. Lightning stopped mid pace and scowled at the brazen entry.

"What do you want?" Lightning rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. She was sick of fighting, it seemed like that was all she'd done tonight. She blamed Amodar - she wanted to work, he insisted she needed a break, which led to Serah dragging her out of the house, and set the entire evening into motion.

"I can't believe you," Fang snapped, stopping to stand in front of her. "I leave for _ten_ minutes and you start a fight with the entire bar!" She observed the woman in front of her, taking in the crumpled clothing and her bruised fists. She trailed her eyes down Lightning's legs, inwardly smirking; her heels still looked remarkably unharmed.

Lightning recoiled, as if slapped, and her blue eyes flashed in rage. "_You're_ the bouncer, where were _you?" _She may have started her fight with Rico but she certainly didn't start the entire brawl in the bar.

"That's not the point," Fang growled, stepping closer, "I could lose my job over this."

Lightning scowled. "You aren't responsible for me, Fang." Lightning paused, as if remembering something, "And who the hell is _Rico_?" An involuntary grunt escaped her mouth as she remembered what he'd said to her, about Fang. As far as she was concerned, he deserved it, and she wasn't going to apologize for her actions.

Fang laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're kiddin'."

Lightning growled at the sarcastic remark and jabbed a finger into Fang's chest, "He started it, _not_ me."

Fang stepped back and crossed her arms, tilting her head. "That so, Sunshine?" She circled Lightning, her mind still in shock from the scene at the bar. She began to piece the puzzle together, realizing that Rico probably tried to hit on Lightning. She sighed, Rico was obnoxious, but that still didn't excuse a physical confrontation. That was _her_ job. "Who threw the first punch?"

Lightning stiffened, weary eyes watching as Fang continued to pace around her. "No one threw the first punch." She could tell Fang was definitely angry, and while she wasn't about to apologize, she figured there was no point in digging herself further into a hole.

Fang stopped, hearing loud and clear what the soldier was omitting from her confession. "Okay," she glanced at the ceiling as if to beg patience, "what did you_ throw_?" She placed her hands on her hips, waiting.

Lightning sneered, disliking how Fang was treating her like a problematic child. "A table," she replied, placing a hand on her hip.

Fang stopped and gawked. Lightning arched an elegant eyebrow, as if to say, _what?_

"Unbelievable," Fang muttered after a long, moment. She closely studied the soldier, finally seeing the foggy look in her blue eyes and the rosy hue of her nose and cheeks. "You're drunk!" Fang accused.

Lightning snorted, rubbing her forehead. "I'm not that drunk." She was still on her feet and not staggering around. Given the events of the entire evening, Lightning felt she wasn't drunk enough.

Fang's nostrils flared at the blatant falsehood and she pointed at Lightning, amazed. "You're rip roarin' drunk! How much HammerJack did you have?"

Lightning shrugged, a little amused at Fang's shocked expression. She turned around and ambled into the kitchen. "Not the whole bottle."

Fang's jaw dropped, mouthing the response in astonishment. She followed Lightning into the kitchen and watched as she leaned over the counter to reach for a glass in one of the higher cupboards. Her tousled shirt stretched with the motion to reveal the firm tone of her lower back and stomach. Fang leaned against the wall, watching as she gracefully stepped on her tip toes.

"You hold your liquor amazingly well, Sunshine."

Lightning ignored the comment, bringing two glasses down to the counter and reaching into the fridge. She bent down to grab a pitcher of water, not realizing her miniskirt had lifted with the motion, and Fang was treated to an alluring view of her entire backside.

Fang crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, ogling. She trailed her eyes unabashedly up down the firm legs to her toned butt. She was supposed to be fuming, she realized, but her attraction was starting to rear itself as Lightning unwittingly strutted around her. She sighed, trying to calm her twitching hands that wanted nothing more than to get reacquainted with the firm flesh that was presented.

"So who is he?" Lightning asked, straightening her back and stepping away from the fridge with a pitcher of water. She glanced at Fang who staring at her with a blank expression. "Fang?"

"Hmm?" Fang blinked, clearing her mind. She scanned through her brain, finally cluing in to Lightning's question. "Oh Rico." She paused, cursing her wretched hormones. "He's nobody."

Lightning scoffed, pouring them both glasses of water. "Another _admirer_?" She turned around with a glass and handed it to Fang. She stepped back and waited, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter.

Fang frowned and she studied Lightning closely, wondering why the soldier continued to pester her about Rico. A thought occurred to her, like a light bulb, and she began chuckling softly, shaking her head. _Lightning jealous of Rico_, Fang was certain she'd seen everything there was to see. She continued to laugh, finding it adorable. Lightning's brow knitted in confusion at the soft laughter, not understanding what Fang found so funny.

"_That's_ why you lit the bar up?" Fang asked drolly.

Lightning huffed, annoyed with the laughter. "It was not my faul-"

"Tryin' to save my dignity?" Fang continued, unable to quell the urge to tease Lightning.

"You're not funny, Fang."

"You threw a _table_ at him, Sunshine."

Lightning finally cracked a small grin and Fang smirked, realizing how much she missed simply talking to the soldier. Lightning watched her, seeming to mirror the sentiment, and a comfortable silence settled between them.

Lightning trailed her eyes up and down Fang, feeling a different kind of tension start to rise in the air between them. She shifted her leg, taking in the brunette's relaxed posture as she leaned against the wall, one hand on her hip. Lightning found it sexy and sultry, and being alone with Fang in her house, in the middle of the night, was starting to fill her head with tempting images that had them both upstairs, in her bed, or any part of the house for that matter.

Fang chewed her bottom lip, seeing _that look_ that Lightning was giving her, and she felt herself flush under the heated gaze. She shifted against the wall, her throat dry, and realized, with a certain amount of panic, that Lightning could be entirely too persistent when she wanted to be. Her heart leaped into her throat, she was in trouble.

"I noticed that you keep staring at my heels," Lightning husked.

Fang's eyes settled on the heels and languidly traveled up the firm and toned legs, back up to Lightning's face. "They look good on you." Fang swallowed as Lightning stalked towards her, slowly, the heels tapping against the tile floor; closer and closer, until she was right in front of the Oerban.

Fang's darkened green eyes met blue, and she liked how the heels added a few inches to Lightning's height, making them stand head to head. She flattened her back against the wall, trying to put a little more space between their bodies, but it wasn't helping. She could feel Lightning's heat coming off in waves that warmed her to her core. She gritted her teeth, clutching her arms to her side, annoyed that she was barely hanging on by a thread.

Lightning leaned in, placing her arms against the wall on either side of Fang's shoulders, still not touching her and she brought her lips against Fang's ear, letting her hot breath tickle the sensitive skin. Fang clenched her eyes shut, lightly panting, and feeling Lightning everywhere; smelling the shampoo of her soft hair as Lightning dipped her head towards her ear.

"I'll keep them on," Lightning whispered into her ear and Fang groaned, hearing the desire in the cool, velvet voice that filled her head with the tantalizing image. Lightning pressed herself against her, still breathing into her ear, and Fang cracked.

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist and shoved the soldier against the counter, bringing their lips together in a frenzy that only came from seven, long days of absence. She quickly discarded Lightning's shirt, letting it drop to the floor near her feet. She glanced down, noticing Lightning had chosen to not wear a bra. Fang grinned, that was one less article of clothing to worry about. She wanted to get Lightning naked, _and in heels_, she felt dizzy with arousal at prospect.

Lightning reached between their bodies and fumbled her hand around Fang's jeans. She sucked on the brunette's plump, lower lip and quickly flipped the button open, dragging the zipper down and her eyes fluttered shut when she felt a hand rest against her chest, kneading the flesh. She arched herself into the Oerban, and Fang's hands dropped to her rear, lifting her up. Lightning wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, grinding her hips against Fang.

Fang stumbled out of the kitchen, fumbling around walls and furniture, her lips still locked to Lightning's, trying to figure out where the quickest, most comfortable, place would be to live out her current fantasy.

"Couch," Lightning mumbled into her lips, sensing the brunette's warring indecision.

Fang grunted, making a beeline for the couch, and brought her body down, on top of Lightning. She quickly threw the pillows off and stretched her body out, sinking their weight into the couch. Fang reached for the zipper on Lightning's miniskirt and dipped her head to kiss the soldier's neck, enjoying the soft moan that filled the room, like music to her ears. Lightning grabbed her t-shirt and Fang raised herself on her knees, crossing her arms to the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her torso in one smooth motion. Fang tossed the offending article of clothing somewhere behind her. She rested her body on top of Lightning again, going back to her neck and she shoved her hand downwards, trying to find the zipper to the miniskirt.

"Claire?"

Fang froze.

Fang's hand sat idly against the zipper of Lightning's miniskirt, unsure if she heard correctly. Lightning grabbed her hand, still lost in a sea of passion, and tugged Fang's hand down, trying to help her pull the zipper down, until another loud knock resonated through the living room.

Lightning froze.

Fang looked down at Lightning and their eyes grew wide. They turned to the door, gawking, as if they'd never seen a door before, let alone heard it knock.

"Claire?" Serah called out from outside. She knocked again.

Fang growled, getting up from the couch and swaying on her feet. She scanned the room for her shirt as Lightning jumped up and ran into the kitchen to find her own shirt, a stream of curses coming out of her mouth.

Fang was now irritated and frustrated. She wasn't sure what made her angrier; that she nearly went back on her promise to not have sex with Lightning or because she was finally about to have sex with Lightning. Either way, the soldier had ripped into her resolve like claws through a piece of paper. She threw her shirt on and steadied her breathing, scowling at the incessant knocking coming from the front door.

Serah continued knocking, impatiently. She called out again. The door opened a few moments later, and she was treated to the sight of a tall, frustrated, angry Oerban. Serah resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the look of sexual frustration written on Fang's face, and feigned surprise.

"Hey Fang, what are you doing here?" Serah asked, peeking behind the brunette. She noticed that the pillows on the couch were strewn across the floor. Serah tried not to laugh; Fang and her sister were like rabbits.

Fang stepped aside, letting Serah inside the house and winced at all the pillows on the floor. She shifted uncomfortably, her clothing still felt too confining.

Lightning emerged from the kitchen, her face entirely too red. "She dropped me off."

Serah turned to Fang, looking thankful. "That was very nice of you, Fang."

Fang nodded. "Yeah, just makin' sure she got home safely," she grumbled.

Lightning spoke up, rolling her eyes at Fang. "What are you doing here?"

Serah blinked. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Serah walked around the living room, "I dropped Vanille off and came straight over."

Lightning nodded, crossing her arms. "I'm fine." She paused, reigning in her frustration, "Thank you."

Serah nodded gravely, looking satisfied with the response. She glanced around the room. "Why are all the couch pillows on the floor?"

Lightning frowned, as if noticing for the first time, and she glanced at Fang. The Oerban shrugged behind Serah's back. Lightning tore her eyes back to Serah, deciding that she couldn't think of any reason why the pillows would be strewn across the floor, other than the truth.

"She fell," Fang said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Serah turned around to face the Oerban, startled. "Claire fell?" She placed a hand on her hip, deciding that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, but if Fang and Lightning wanted to continue their little 'secret' she was content to play along.

Lightning's eyes narrowed behind Serah's back as she glared at the Oerban; that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She didn't _fall_ into the couch. How would that even explain why all the pillows were on the floor? _What the hell_.

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Yup, it was a nasty fall," she ignored the look of indignation on Lightning's face and focused her eyes on Serah, "-big Sis tumbled all the pillows to the ground."

Serah turned around to face Lightning. "How did you fall?" She couldn't wait to hear how they'd answer this.

Lightning stiffened, seeing her sister's blue eyes intensely scrutinizing her, and she idly wondered if that's what her own eyes looked like when focused on someone. She shifted uncomfortably; she had no idea _why_ she'd just fall into the couch and throw all the pillows to the floor. She resisted glaring at the brunette; couldn't Fang have come up with a better reason?

"She's drunk," Fang offered again, settling her eyes on Serah and, once again, ignoring the angry shock on Lightning's face. "She's just a tad," Fang brought her index finger and thumb up, leaving a tiny space between them, "bit clumsy."

Serah bit her cheek; she could practically feel Lightning's anger from behind her. She took pity on the both of them. "Okay," she turned to face Lightning, "I'm glad you're okay." She walked towards the front door and opened it. "Fang," she turned back to the Oerban, "Vanille is worried - you might wanna call her." She stepped outside and turned around, unable to resist, "Oh, and Fang," she raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling in amusement, "keep Claire away from the couch."

Fang nodded mutely and Serah winked slyly in response. Fang arched an eyebrow and glanced at Lightning to see if she noticed, but the soldier was too busy trying to stifle a yawn. Serah shut the door behind her, letting out a soft laugh. What was she going to do with those two?

"I'm not a clumsy drunk," Lightning snapped once they were alone again.

"I didn't see you comin' up with any dazzling lies," Fang retorted.

Lightning sighed and began picking up the pillows. She sat down on the couch, finally shrugging her heels off. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the pillow. She was amazed at how exhausted she was.

Fang sat down a moment later, feeling equally drained and fatigued, the fluffy couch looking too tempting for her to resist. She rubbed her eyes and sat back against the pillow, sinking further into the couch. She yawned and stretched her shoulders.

"Why don't you spend the night?" she heard Lightning ask, softly.

Fang turned to the soldier, shaking her head slightly. "I told you I don't wanna do that anymore."

Lightning resisted the urge to remind the brunette that they would already be doing it, if Serah hadn't interrupted them. "Sleep," she explained, "You look exhausted." She rolled her eyes at the skeptical expression on Fang's face. "There's a guest bedroom upstairs."

Fang stretched her legs out and sunk further into the couch, unsure if she could even climb up the stairs. "I'm serious," she warned. She had an image of Lightning stepping into the room while she was asleep and pouncing on her; she wasn't sure if she was disturbed or excited by the idea.

Lightning crossed her legs, resting her elbow on the armrest of the couch. "Yes, you made that decision all on your own Fang, I hear you loud and clear," Lightning replied, unable to keep the resentment out of her voice. She stood up from the couch, walking towards the stairs. "You can call Vanille and sleep upstairs, or just go home." Lightning climbed up the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

Fang frowned as Lightning walked up the stairs and she heard a door shut a moment later. She closed her eyes, realizing that she'd never actually spent the night at Lightning's house. The one and only time being the night of Serah's wedding.

Fang wasn't sure what to make of Lightning's offer but it did ease the annoying twinge in her chest that she'd grown accustomed to in the soldier's presence, even if it was by just a fraction. Fang grumbled, too tired to contemplate her own feelings, and stood up. She walked over to the phone and decided to call Vanille.

* * *

><p>Feedback is much appreciated :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Rays of sunlight peeked through the curtain, making Lightning cringe at the bright, cheeriness of the morning. Her eyes narrowed at the smirking brunette standing in front of her.

"Fang. Stop it_._" Lightning took a step back, her outstretched arms doing nothing to subdue the stubborn Oerban. "I'm serious."

Fang took a step closer, her green eyes lighting up mischievously as she backed the uneasy soldier towards the couch. "You'll feel better. Promise."

Lightning rounded the couch, her hands dropping to the cinch of the black, silky robe she was wearing; making sure the knot was tight and secure. "No." She watched through bleary, blue eyes as Fang stalked towards her, undeterred by the idle threat. "I have a headache," the soldier groused.

Fang laughed flippantly. "That's what ya get for drinkin' like a fish." She smirked when Lightning clutched her head, trying to wave off the pain. "It will help." She grinned evilly at the skeptical look she received. "You don't trust me, Sunshine?"

Lightning rumbled, stepping into the dining room. "If you come near me I'm going to hit you." She heard Fang chuckle, right behind her, and she rounded the table, keeping a sizable distance between her body and the advancing brunette. The room was still spinning and her head was pounding, a testament to her hectic night at Lebreau's - and having Fang chase her around the house wasn't helping.

"Stop being so stubborn and get over here," Fang demanded, pointing to one of the wooden chairs by the dining table. She glanced at the clock on the wall; she'd been trailing the soldier around the house for nearly ten minutes, trying to corner her.

"Put the steak down, and I will." Lightning glared at the offending slab of raw, cold meat that the Fang had pulled out of her freezer. She clenched her teeth, fighting another wave of nausea. "You are _not _putting that on my face."

Fang hummed in exaggerated pity. "Quit whinin' and let me help." She waved the meat back and forth, tapping her foot impatiently against the tile.

"I don't want your help," Lightning grumbled, lightly rubbing her temple with one hand and clenching her eyes shut. Her hand shot out to grip the side of the table when her headache turned into a brain splitting pound against her skull. "Ugh."

Fang shook her head when Lightning roughly pulled the chair out and sat down. She held back a grin and clicked her tongue in sympathy as the soldier gripped her head with both hands. "You're sportin' a nasty bruise on your cheek."

Lightning lifted her head out of her hands, growling, and Fang raised an eyebrow at the guttural sound. She smirked and stepped forward, deciding that was all the permission she was going to get from the grumpy, extremely hung-over, soldier.

"This is stupid," Lightning muttered, keeping her voice low. Every sound she heard was like a sharp nail driving into her head. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to stave off the pain; why did she have to drink so much?

Fang nodded in agreement. "So is brawlin' at a bar." She pushed the steak into Lightning's cheek and tried not to snicker at the disgruntled expression on the soldier's face.

Fang waited, with infinite patience, until Lightning placed her hand against the cold compress. She ignored the electric jolt she felt when their hands lightly touched and casually removed her own hand, satisfied the soldier wouldn't fling the piece of steak into the wall.

Fang took a step back, pleased with her handiwork. "Feel any better?"

"No."

"You got a camera around here?" Fang asked, making a show of looking around the room. She was mostly kidding, but seeing Lightning in a robe, clearly hung-over, with a piece of raw steak on her face was something she was sure should be pictured and framed.

"You're very funny." Lightning placed her elbow on the table, resting her hand against her cheek, pressing the meat further into her skin. She felt her sore cheek start to ease under the crude icepack and she closed her eyes; she really shouldn't have drunk so much.

She heard footsteps coming towards her a moment later and opened her eyes in surprise. She wasn't even aware that Fang had stepped away. Lightning slowly sat up, her brow knitting in annoyance when she saw the Oerban carrying a glass filled with a reddish, thick concoction. Her stomach roiled at the sight; Fang wanted to see her hurl all over the floor, she was sure of it.

"Fang…" Lightning began, glancing away from the glass, her face pallid, "What the hell is that?"

Fang sighed in annoyance; didn't Light know anything about how to cure hangovers? She pulled a chair out, rolling her eyes when Lightning cringed at the sound, and sat down. "You're a big baby." She ignored the defiant look on Lightning's face and placed the glass on the table. "Bottoms up."

Lightning gawked at the brunette and then back at the glass, still holding the piece of meat into her cheek. "I think I'll pass."

Fang snorted and crossed her arms. "We gonna argue about this for another five minutes?" Fang glanced at the clock and crossed her legs. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Lightning barked in anger and Fang rested her elbow on the table, unfazed by the furious posturing. She didn't know why she bothered; Lightning was being exceedingly difficult today, but the moment she saw Lightning stumble down the stairs, earlier in the morning, she felt hard-pressed to offer her aid and expertise. "I work at a bar, quit actin' like an ass and let me help," Fang explained, keeping her tone soft and soothing.

Lightning frowned and reached for the glass with a leaden arm. Her nose wrinkled upon closer inspection of the thick, crimson colored mixture. _Disgusting._ Her bloodshot eyes trailed back to Fang, who gave her an encouraging grin, and she sighed in defeat. "If this is some kind of joke, I'm going to kill you."

Fang chuckled at the belligerent threat, a little annoyed and entertained by the pink haired woman's behavior. "It's not a joke, and even if it was…" She gave Lightning a casual onceover, noting the unfocused eyes and definite sag in the soldier's normally rigid posture, "You couldn't take me, anyway."

Lightning bit her tongue at the backhanded comment, infuriated because the Oerban was absolutely correct in her assessment and because she was sure there was a harsher meaning in the words.

The soldier sighed and brought the glass to her lips, still hesitating, and tilted the glass back. The lukewarm liquid rushed into her mouth and she swallowed a mouthful, feeling the tangy, sour taste trickle down her throat.

"All of it," Fang encouraged. She rested her elbow on the table, bewildered that Lightning was acting like she was being force-fed poison.

Lightning grumbled through the glass and quickly swallowed the entire drink in one, hefty guzzle. She placed the glass back on the table and tensed her muscles, trying not to heave all over the floor.

"Happy?" Lightning gritted her teeth and removed the steak from her face, dropping it to the table with a loud flop.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Fang crooned, acting like the woman in front of her was a toddler who had just thrown a temper tantrum. "Give it a few. You'll be back to your cheerful, sunny self in no time."

Lightning scoffed and stood up, grabbing the piece of meat off the table, and walked into the kitchen. She promptly dropped the steak into the trash bin and returned to the dining room, studying Fang as she relaxed on the chair. "You never told me _why_." Lightning lingered by the doorway, confident that Fang knew exactly what she was talking about.

Fang tapped her fingers against the table, gazing at a picture of Lightning and Serah that hung on the wall. She titled her head at the small smile on the soldier's face in the photo, her arm wrapped around Serah. She suddenly shook her head, as if to wave off several errant thoughts. "You must be feelin' better already," she quipped in response. "Right back to business, as usual."

Lightning sat back down on the chair, eyeing the picture on the wall that held Fang's captivation. She did feel a little better, a little sick - but her headache had dimmed into a dull and distant throb; she could deal with that. "Thank you."

Fang raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly at the curt, polite acknowledgement. She felt the tension rise between them as they sat in silence and she knew Lightning was waiting for an answer. "Told you, wasn't workin' for me."

Lightning shook her head in disagreement. "That's not a reason."

Fang crossed her arms and stiffened. She tore her gaze away from the wall and settled on Lightning, her green eyes vivid and intense. "Why are you pushing this?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow and sat straighter in her chair. "We didn't even discuss it." She saw Fang's mouth open slightly and Lightning exhaled noisily; she was in the doghouse again.

Fang sat in her chair, stunned. She was torn between laughing at the absurd answer or smacking the soldier across the face. "We didn't discuss it? Didn't know there was anything to _discuss_. That's what you wanted, right?" Fang stood up, shaking her head in disbelief. She felt her bitter resentment rise to the forefront of her chest at the impassive expression on Lightning's face. "You're amazin', a piece of work, you know that?" She clenched her fists and her eyebrows knitted, angry and irritated. "I told you. I don't wanna do this anymore_ -_ and you're still on about it?"

"What about last nigh-" Lightning retorted, her cheeks tinting in ire at the chastising and belittling tone.

"-Zip it," Fang snapped, pointing a finger in the soldier's direction. She raised an eyebrow, a little amused at shocked expression on Lightning's face. "I have the floor." She waited an extra second and decided she had the pink haired woman's full attention. "Since we've stopped our little," she curled her fingers in the air, "'_arrangement'_, we've actually managed to have a conversation. You know, I've only been over your house _once_. You remember when that was?"

Lightning nodded slowly, finally understanding an inkling of what Fang was trying to tell her. "Serah's wedding."

They both remained silent as memories of the night fell into their heads; stumbling to the door, clambering up the stairs, their lips locked as they barely made their way to Lightning's bed.

Fang rolled her eyes at the memory, thankful she was too angry to feel the hormonal surge she usually did whenever the memory played. It used to make her feel good, now it just made her sick. Her green eyes narrowed in bitter anger; angry at Lightning for making her feel wretched, angry at herself for letting it go on so long, for not being strong enough to stop it sooner.

"I don't wanna do it anymore," Fang barked, her tone slicing through the air like a cracked whip. "Stop actin' like this is a relationship and you deserve an answer."

Lightning flinched at the words and she jolted from her chair. She began stalking around the room, keeping her distance from Fang. She didn't understand why Fang was so furious with her. Her mind was whirling; her thoughts were spitting out of her mouth; rushed and callous. "We are two consenting adults, Fang," she lashed back, her tone unkind and abrasive, "You never had any problems with it; stop acting like I'm a huge bitch that just took advantage of you. You're not a victim."

Fang snarled at the words and stormed up to the soldier. Lightning stopped and held her ground. She found herself abruptly shoved against the wall as the Oerban used her towering frame to trap her against it. Her eyes slotted when Fang lowered her face so they were nose to nose. Lightning breathed through her nostrils, her chest rising rapidly, not noticing the rough shove into the wall had caused the flap in her robe to loosen. She waited for whatever Fang was going to give her, a punch or something else, she wasn't sure; the Oerban's commanding presence was a bit dizzying.

"You're _right_, I'm not a victim," Fang growled, low and cautioning, "-which is why when I say, I don't want to_ fuck you_, anymore-" she paused when Lightning balked at the abrasive language and she glanced down at the soldier's chest, seeing her robe had opened, slightly. Fang stiffened, averting her gaze away from the tempting flesh and back to Lightning's face. "-You don't get to prance around and demand we talk about it." Fang placed a hand against the wall, effectively blocking any attempts for Lightning to duck out. "I don't answer to you." Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction when the soldier finally flinched at the harsh, spiteful tone. "You don't get a say in this one, Sunshine. This one is all _mine_ - I'm wearin' it."

Lightning clenched her fist and remained passive, against the wall, intensely disliking the dominating attitude and bravado that Fang was thrusting on her. She ignored the distaste she felt at the crude word Fang used to describe what they did together - that was fine; her eyes narrowed, two could play at the game.

"You may not answer to me, Fang," Lightning snarled, "but you have - as you so eloquently phrased - _fucked_ me." She raised an eyebrow as she coolly regarded the widening green eyes that were right in her face. "Many, _many_ times," she lightly taunted. "If you think you can't just shove me up against a wall and _intimidate_ me out of this argument," Lightning stepped away from the wall and into Fang's rigid body, not leaving any space between them. She felt Fang inhale sharply, deep in her chest, at the full body contact, "- then you've forgotten that we've already _fucked_ this way."

Fang immediately stepped back from Lightning, as if burnt, and walked towards the table, her face stony and grim, save for the coloring of her red cheeks. "Piece of work," she muttered. She placed her hands against the wooden surface and bowed her head, taking long, calming breaths, torn between her fury and the rising temperature of her body.

Lightning studied the Oerban; she'd never seen Fang so out of control - and she found herself responding to the emotional rollercoaster that Fang had strapped her into. They came together in the past like a business venture, not in a passionate haze of wild emotions, which is exactly what she tasted in the air. Lightning glanced down and adjusted her robe, realizing that she didn't want a physical confrontation, be it sex or a fight - not with Fang, not in her house, and not anywhere near her furniture. If that happened between them, right now, she instinctively knew the damage would be irreparable.

Lightning waited until she felt they were both composed enough to continue the conversation. "You could have told me you felt that way. We entered into this arrangement _together_," Lightning said, breaking the long, heavy silence that had filled the house. "We agreed to it knowing what it meant, and what it was. You could have told me it was hurting you like this."

Fang scoffed. "I tried and you just shut me down, over and over again." Fang paced around the room and around the table; wanting to keep her distance from Lightning when she felt another sea of confusing and torrid emotions rise. "And now you're getting jealous? You threw down the bar last night and Lebreau still hasn't called me, did you even apologize to me?"

Lightning stepped away from the wall, angrily pacing on the other side of table, far away from Fang. "Rico deserved it, you weren't there," she barked. "Why are you complicating things between us?" She took a quick second to step outside of herself and decided she and Fang looked _absurd_ arguing across the dining room, a large table between them – it was _exhausting._

"Did you apologize to _me-_" Fang threw her hands into the air, her voice rising with frustration, "Nevermind! There you again, not even seein' me. Right here," Fang snarled, "In front of you."

Lightning wanted to throw a chair through her window; Fang was doing that maddening _thing_ again, throwing curveballs and taking her for a ride. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry for what happened at the bar," Lighting began, deciding that she would address one issue at a time, Fang's chaos begged her order. "I didn't go _looking_ for a fight, he came to me and you weren't there to step in, okay?" Lightning placed a hand on her hip, "I'm sorry for starting it." She firmly ignored the nagging reminder that she was indeed jealous, but she wasn't about to even address _that_ issue; they had enough on the table as it was.

"I appreciate that," Fang clipped. She stopped wearing a hole in the tile and stood still for a moment, rubbing her forehead. Her shoulders sagged and she found herself studying the picture of Lightning and Serah that hung on the wall. She chuckled somberly; she couldn't decipher one feeling from the next; like a portrait that was shoved into her face, everything was flecks and dots of color, nothing concrete, nothing decisive or significant.

Lightning sat down in her chair, her heart breaking at the miserable and wounded look in the bright, green eyes. "What do you need, Fang?" Lightning's quiet voice filled the room and Fang felt her heart clench at the sincerity.

Fang closed her eyes and crossed her arms, clamping the waver in her voice. "Can we just be friends, like we used to be?" Fang studied the soldier after the words left her mouth, searching for any hint of _something_ that would indicate what the soldier was feeling. She endured the stretch of silence and patiently waited for Lightning to compose her thoughts.

Lightning remained silent, not seeing Fang anymore, but hearing the words uttered over and over again in her head, bouncing back and forth like marbles. _Friends? _She wanted to argue; how were they supposed to be friends after everything they'd already done? It all seemed rather, _anticlimactic_, they were _more than friends_ – she wanted to shout, yell, and pull her hair out. She couldn't be friends with Fang – the brunette was her lover. She sighed; her lover - not her girlfriend; which meant Fang's request was reasonable, despite how much she found herself loathing it. Cool, blue eyes studied Fang, taking in the drained posture, the hurt look on her face and Lightning felt her heart thud against her chest, rock-solid and heavy.

"Okay, Fang," Lightning finally said, her tone soft and yielding.

Fang titled her head, feeling a heavy weight lift from her shoulders, only to settle against her chest. She swallowed through the pang and forced a wry grin. "Okay. It's settled then."

Lightning nodded once, distractedly, crossing her arms and studying the checkered tiles on the floor. She shifted her shoulders and abruptly raised her head when she heard a phone ring.

Fang's hands shot down to her pockets, fumbling for her wireless phone. She glanced at the caller ID and she groaned. "Lebreau," she mumbled in response to Lightning's questioning gaze.

The brunette flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear, resolute in the fact that Lebreau could say anything she wanted and it wouldn't compare to what she just had to go through with Lightning. "Hello?"

"_Mornin' Fang, where are you?" _

"Uh…" She glanced at Lightning who raised an eyebrow. "Light's house."

"_Good. Put me on speaker, please."_

Fang pressed the speaker button on, shrugging her shoulders at Lightning and pointing to the phone in question. She wasn't' sure what to make of the snappy, business-tone in Lebreau's voice but she was already filled with a little dread.

"You're on speaker," Fang muttered, placing the phone on the table between her and Lightning.

"_Thanks. So listen..." _Lebreau laughed, airy and beguiling. "_My bar is in shambles. It's a disaster over here – just about all the furniture is destroyed – it's a nightmare._" Lebreau paused, allowing her words to sink in. Lightning sighed regretfully.

"_I saw the security tapes – you know, to find out what the hell happened._" Lebreau paused again.

Lightning crossed her arms, resisting the urge to ask Lebreau if she had any voice recordings because Rico's words about Fang were unacceptable. He deserved it. She remained steadfast in her stony silence and waited for the next part of the statement.

"_I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but you're going to help me fix this place up, I'm not kidding._"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to help?" She ignored Lightning's soft snort.

"_Because, you work for me. I already talked to Serah and Vanille. All four of you. I want this place fixed in two weeks, do you understand?"_

"Wait. Serah and Vanille?" Lightning glared at the phone, not understanding why the two younger girls had to be dragged into a mess she created.

"_You can ask them yourself,"_ Lebreau retorted. "_Besides, I've been wantin' to renovate - so this is perfect. I've got a crew hired and everything." _

Lightning rolled her eyes at the phone. "What if I refuse? Can't I just pay for the damages?" She paused "-And work. I have a job. I can't just take off for two weeks."

Lebreau snorted into the phone. _"You work too much and have a least two weeks of vacation time, so don't tell me that crap." _She laughed and Lightning could practically hear the rolling of eyes over the phone. "_If you refuse I'll press charges, and besides, my insurance will cover the cost, so you don't need to pay for anything."_

Fang's loud, angry voice filled the room. "Press charges? Lebreau, what the hell?"

Lebreau sighed into the phone. _"Geez, I'm kidding, but come on...you guys destroyed my bar." _As if sensing the Oerban's looming rebuttal, she hastily continued_, "Not so much you Fang - __but your crap with Lightning. We're all friends, so help me out and fix whatever shit you both have going on, okay? You can start in a couple of days, I have some insurance paperwork to go through." _Lebreau chuckled. "_Don't worry, the bar looks just the way you left it."  
><em>

Fang and Lightning stared at phone, a little stunned at the words. They glanced at each other and back at the phone, unsure of what to say.

"_Please?"_

"Okay, okay," Fang snapped, running a hand through her hair; at least she wasn't fired.

"_Lightning?"_

"Fine."

"_Good. See you tomorrow."_

Fang heard the phone hang up and she glanced at the pink haired woman, observing the perplexed expression with amused, wistful eyes. "You handy with a hammer?" she asked, wondering if her demise would be swift or slow if she presented the soldier with a big, yellow construction hat.

Lightning sighed, thankful for the attempt at levity. "I guess I'll have to call in my vacation time." She shook her head, already going over what she would say to Amodar. He'd no doubt find the entire situation hilarious. She'd call him after a nap; she was exhausted - physically and emotionally.

Fang walked over to the front door when she glanced at the clock. She could tell the Lightning needed some space from their situation. She understood completely, her own head was still spinning from the morning's events. "Thanks for lettin' me crash here."

Lightning walked into the living and sat down on the couch, watching as the Oerban moved towards the front door. "You're welcome."

Fang opened the door and stopped, turning her head towards Lightning. "I'll see ya later."

Lightning nodded, unmoving from the couch as she watched Fang at the doorway. "You can count on it, Fang."

XXXXX

Fang rested her legs on the table and crossed her ankles. She slouched further into the couch, staring through unblinking eyes at the television. She sighed softly, resting her hands on her stomach. It was early in the evening, hours since she'd returned from Lightning's house, but it felt like ages.

She was still angry with Lightning and knew that they'd barely scratched the surface of what she was so upset about. Fang wasn't even sure herself, and she found the uncertainty and conflicting emotions akin to a dog chasing its own tail. She prided herself on knowing exactly where she was going and what she was meant to do - she was raised with purpose. All that changed with Lightning - there was nothing certain or concrete about the stubborn, pink-haired woman. _Nothing._

Fang frowned and snatched the bag of popcorn that sat beside her, cold and untouched. Damn Lightning for turning her world inside out, this was not how things were supposed to work. She said she'd wanted them to be friends, and that was true, Fang nodded her head slightly, but why was she still so miffed? She roughly gripped the sides of the popcorn bag and tore it open, grumbling when it ripped and kernels fell across her lap and couch. "Damn it."

Lightning agreed to the suggestion, and Fang knew that Lightning didn't agree or promise things lightly - she knew the soldier meant it. So, why was she still feeling like there was something missing? She glanced down at her lap and picked up a piece of popcorn. She brought it to her mouth and chewed slowly, thoughtfully. What did she even want from Lightning? She sighed; idly grabbing another kernel and studying it under the dim light of her living room; things were a little better between them, now that they weren't having sex. She raised an eyebrow and popped the kernel into her mouth; apparently sex complicated everything - _Imagine that._

She shifted her legs and scowled when more popcorn fell from her lap and onto the floor. Fang shrugged and tossed another piece into her mouth; they were going to be friends who did not have awesome sex, she scratched her nails into the armrest, they could do that. "Piece of cake," she muttered. She raised an eyebrow and tossed a kernel at the television, as if to punish the horribly boring show that was playing. She longed for the days when her emotions weren't a minefield she had to navigate through.

"You know, most people use a bowl when they eat popcorn."

Fang moved her head towards the voice, seeing the shorter Oerban watching her and looking highly entertained. She glanced down at herself and saw more than half the bag of popcorn spilled across her lap and another handful of popcorn in her fist.

"How long have you been there?" Fang asked, giving up on the stale popcorn and brushing it off her lap and onto floor.

"You're going to clean that up - and long enough," Vanille answered, stepping over Fang's legs to sit on the couch. She sighed and grabbed the remote, shutting the television off. Fang turned to her, frowning, and Vanille rolled her eyes. "The TV is on mute, Fang."

"I can read lips," she dryly offered.

"You're brooding," Vanille muttered as she leaned back to rest her head on Fang's shoulder.

"The kitchen is safe," Fang shifted her shoulder back, letting the redhead lean against her more comfortably.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Vanille asked, deciding there was only one person, other than herself, who could turn Fang into a big, messy, depressed clump on their couch.

"I already did. It was a near disaster. Can you believe she said…" Fang began a playback of the entire conversation and Vanille found herself privy to just how awkward things were between the two women.

Vanille remained silent, simultaneously listening and observing the animated brunette by her side. She exhaled noisily; she was getting tired of seeing Fang torn up over her relationship with Lightning. She snorted, and quickly glanced at Fang, happy the brunette was too engrossed in venting her anger to notice. Vanille wanted Fang back: happy, cheerful, strong Fang, and not broody, mopey, miserable Fang. Vanille abruptly sat up, watching Fang through amused green eyes; it was more like broody, mopey, _lovesick_ Fang.

Fang sat up, mid-rant, alarmed at the jarring movement. "What?" The petite redhead continued to stare at her, an unreadable expression on her face. "Something on my face?" Fang brought her hands to her cheeks, trying to feel for any stray kernels.

"Nothing," Vanille intoned, finally smiling at the brunette.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Noooothing," Vanille sang. She continued to grin at the taller Oerban, like she was an adorable chocobo chick, and ignored the stern frown on Fang's face.

Fang promptly reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Vanille, all over her face and hair. Vanille's smile instantly vanished, and Fang crossed her arms, satisfied that she managed the wipe the annoying smirk off the redhead's face.

Vanille stared at Fang in shock. "Why did you do that?" she asked lightly, picking popcorn out of her hair and tossing it to the floor. "That wasn't very nice."

"Now I can smile too," Fang replied, not fooled for one second by the stern look on the redhead's face. She ducked when Vanille reached for the bag of popcorn on the table and dumped it all over her head, shaking the bag up and down so that every piece of popcorn was now either in Fang's hair, on the couch, or on the floor. Fang laughed, still ducking her head behind her hands. "And now you get to help me clean up, even better."

XXXXXX

Feedback is appreciated :)

Oh, if anyone is curious, the drink Fang gave Lightning was really just a Bloody Mary. It really does help...'hair of the dog that bit you' comes to mind. Remember that if you ever find yourself with a nasty hang over ;).


	8. Chapter 8

Coveting, green eyes studied the lithe and limber physique from afar, admiring the simple, white tank top that was glued to the ripe chest in a rivulet of sweat. Tight shorts clung to the toned and firm legs, like a second skin, brazenly displaying the raw power of the muscles that danced under the pale flesh.

Fang blinked and took another sip of her cola, tearing her eyes away from Lightning when the pink haired woman bent down to grab a filled trash bag. She crossed her legs and leaned against her hand, cursing the blistering heat under her breath. _Too hot_.

Two days into cleaning the bar for Lebreau, and tomorrow, after all the rubbish was vacated out of the premise, the contractors would arrive to begin the renovations. Two days since her last big fight with Lightning, and the straining tension was noticeable. Fang swallowed another gulp, wishing the soft drink was colder. It felt like someone had twisted a rubber band around her body, and the ends were stretched out impossibly thin, waiting for everything to snap and uncoil around her.

She studied Lightning again, observing as the soldier promptly dropped her stuffed trash bag when she saw Serah trying to drag another bursting bag through the floor. The Oerban studied the interaction with great interest, seeing the concern on Lightning's features as she calmly admonished her sister for wrestling with something that almost as big as she was.

Fang smirked when Serah rolled her eyes and bent down to grab the bag again, waving off her sister's concern. _Stubborn, just like big sis_. The Oerban finally had to laugh when Lightning snatched the other end of the bag, so that she and Serah were now lugging the bag towards the dumpster, together. _Compromise_.

She and Lightning had made some progress; they were chatting more, idle conversation - nothing serious, nothing groundbreaking. _Friends_. That's what they were. Sazh would be proud; it was all _sugar and rainbows_.

Lightning and Serah walked back in through the entrance. Cool, blue eyes snapped towards Fang, as if sensing the introspection and Fang returned the curious look. Lightning began walking towards her, and Fang vainly fought to keep her eyes from wandering down the shapely figure, glossed in a faint sheen of sweat. She said she wanted friendship, and it was true, but her own attraction towards the soldier hadn't waned a bit.

"Hey Light." Fang raised the bottle of cola, giving her a lazy smile. She didn't miss the very brief roving, blue eyes that took in her body as she sat, perched atop the bar counter.

Lightning idly rubbed her brow, wiping some sweat away. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the Oerban, observing the relaxed posture as she reclined on the counter. It reminded her of a lazy feline on a hot afternoon. She could _feel_ the Oerban watching her, studying her, _dissecting _her - and it made everything Lightning tried to do, decidedly _difficult_. She wisely chose not to comment; that wasn't what Fang wanted, even though those smoky, green eyes were telling her otherwise.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Lightning asked as she crossed her arms. They didn't have time to relax on bar counters. The sun would be setting in a few hours, and they needed every spare second if they were going to clear everything out of the bar in time for tomorrow.

Fang grinned and reached a hand into the cooler to pull out a bottle of water. She handed it to Lightning, who gave her a grateful look. "Yup."

The soldier uncapped the bottle and brought it to her lips, her eyes never leaving Fang. After a long and deliberate swallow she twisted the cap back on. "Are you going to help?"

Fang snorted and grabbed the water bottle when Lightning handed it back to her. She pointed to the corner of the bar, at several large, heaving bags of trash, deciding the mountain of bags would speak for itself. "See over there - that was all me."

Lightning glanced behind her and shrugged; unimpressed. "Yes, well there's still more to do," she deadpanned.

Fang opened her mouth to argue when Lightning waved her off, halting any further protest. It was hot; she was drenched in sweat and exhausted, and if she were to be honest, she found herself missing Fang, a little. They needed to ease back into their old friendship, _baby steps._ She stepped beside the Oerban and effortlessly hoisted herself on the bar, taking a seat next to her. The soldier gave a soft sigh, happy to be off her feet.

"That's better," Fang replied instead, pleased that Lightning wasn't going to make a big deal out of a much deserved break, _and even joinin' me._ _Compromise._ It was grand.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks, resting from the grueling labor. Vanille walked up to the two women a moment later. They were lounging, on the bar, when they had a whole mess of broken tables, chairs, and bottles to clean up. Vanille grumbled under her breath. It was going to take all four of them to get the bar emptied out.

She stopped in front of both women, her hands on her hips, her face red with sweat. "What are you doing?"

"Takin' a break," Fang answered, taking another sip of her cola. She dumped her hand back into the cooler, swishing the water around. She grabbed several pieces of melted ice and rubbed them along her forehead and then to the nape of her neck, her features laced in content.

Vanille frowned and looked at Lightning expectantly. The soldier wasn't listening though, she was too busy watching Fang rub ice cubes along her neck, and Vanille swore she saw Lightning's tongue peek out to lightly graze her bottom lip. The redhead rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Lightning tore her eyes away from Fang, as if snapping out of a daze, and settled on Vanille, cool and impartial.

"You too?" Vanille asked dryly. She rolled her eyes at the blank expression on Lightning's face. "On a break?" She figured the soldier would remedy the situation swiftly and demand that Fang get back to work so they could finish. Vanille gawked when Lightning simply shrugged, content to remain where she was.

Fang gave Lightning a gentle nudge with her shoulder. "She thinks you'd be crackin' the whip, right about now."

Lightning nodded, grim and thoughtful. The corners of her mouth quirked, ever so slightly. "Why don't you join us?"

Vanille sighed. Those two were impossible; _honestly_, they had a lot of work to do. The redhead resisted the urge to tell both women that she didn't want to join in on; _let's_ _eye-sex Fang while she rubs herself down with ice cubes_, _Goodie! _She shook her head when they both continued to watch her, their legs dangling from the counter. "If we don't finish, I'm blaming both of you," she muttered.

Fang gave a soft cheer and reached into the cooler and brought out a bottle of cola. She handed it to Lightning who passed it down to the petite redhead. Vanille let out a grunt and heaved herself on the counter, plopping down next to Lightning. She let out a blissful groan and brought the cold cola to her forehead.

"What the hell?" Serah stormed up to the three women; they were never going to get anything cleared out at this rate.

XXXXXX

"Where'd they go?" Serah muttered, tying the last trash bag firmly into a knot. She looked around the bar; it seemed spacious without all the chairs and tables.

"Taking the bags out to the dumpster," Vanille responded, leaning against a broomstick.

Serah grunted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. They're probably out there having a quickie." She decided, then and there, she was not going to step foot outside until Fang and Lightning came back in; she didn't want to catch her sister in any compromising positions, that would just be rude.

Vanille shook her head and helped Serah drag the trash bag across the floor, towards the door. "I told you, they're not doing _it_ anymore."

Serah laughed, remembering the look on Fang's face when she went to check up on Lightning, the night of the brawl. She had clearly interrupted them. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Serah tugged the hefty bag, wishing she could just haul them over her shoulder like feathery pillows, the way Fang and Claire could do. "They'll be back to doin' it like bunnies in a few days, you'll see."

Vanille stopped pulling and Serah found she was straining, infinitely harder, against the bag as it went from gliding several feet across the floor to a crawling inch. She dropped the load and glanced at Vanille, wondering why she stopped helping.

"They're not, Fang was pretty serious." Vanille crossed her arms and Serah was surprised to see she was a little upset. "They shouldn't do it anymore." Fang's face flashed into her mind, sad and gloomy. The brunette was doing a little better over the last couple of days but she was still struggling, and Vanille didn't know how to fix it. Fang always took care of her, she wanted to return the favor, but how do you heal unrequited love?

Serah slowly nodded, surprised by the vigor in the voice. "Ookay, that's fine." She grabbed the bag again, trying to pull it, a little annoyed that Vanille still hadn't bent back down to help. "They just seem to really enjoy the whole sex thing."

"Well, it's not fun and games anymore, Serah," Vanille snapped. She briskly grabbed the bag again and began pulling it across the floor.

Serah dropped the bag and stood up, amazed at the change in demeanor. "Is this a fiery redhead thing?" She raised her hands in mock surrender at the irritated scowl. "I'm kidding, geez. What's wrong with you?"

Vanille sighed and brushed her bangs away from her face. "Fang is hurting and it's because of the _stupid_ sex thing."

Serah frowned. She realized there were complications between Fang and her sister but she figured that it just came with the territory. "Why is she hurting?" She leered and playfully poked the redhead on the shoulder, "It's supposed to feel good, isn't it?"

Vanille grasped the bag again, choosing to ignore the innuendo. She settled on giving the younger Farron a stern look,"Forget it."

Serah rolled her eyes, realizing that she had broached into a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, back to dragging the bag across the floor. "Why are you so upset? It's just sex."

Vanille dropped the bag and stole a quick glance behind her shoulder, making sure they were both still alone. "What is it with you Farron's and the whole blasé sex attitude?"

Serah's eye widened. _'Blasé sex attitude'_, she mouthed. She frowned, offended by the description, on behalf of her sister. "That's ridiculous, Vanille. Claire doesn't just bed anyone, there's nothing blasé about it."

Vanille grunted and Serah cringed at the cynical response. "Sure doesn't seem that way from Fang's point of view, or mine." Lightning was like family to her, but Fang was in pain because of the pink haired woman, whether she intended it or not, and that was going to be a point of contention between them.

Serah shook her head, irritated and a little stumped at Vanille's attitude. "Fine, whatever. They had a thing, it's over. You're acting like Fang's in love or something," she tersely retorted.

Vanille flinched and Serah watched the body language with a keen eye. Pieces of the jigsaw puzzle walloped into place, sketching a clearer picture.

Vanille immediately bent down to grab the bag again. She sighed heavily, annoyed that throughout the argument they had scarcely made it half way across the room with the tiresome bag of trash.

"_Oh._"

The monosyllabic expression swooped between them, heavy and reverberating. Vanille glanced at Serah and sighed, seeing her eyebrows climbing in comprehension and surprise. She knew that look; she'd seen it on Lightning's face. She remained silent and waited.

"Really?" Serah was astonished; she could see where that could lead to major complications. It also explained the gigantic protective streak she clumsily stumbled into, she'd never seen it rear so abruptly and intense in the petite redhead.

"Yeah," Vanille curtly answered. She frowned at the grin that finally lit up Serah's features. "Why are you smiling?"

Serah giggled, unable to help herself. "I think that's wonderful."

Vanille's jaw dropped. "Do you ever listen? I said Fang's _hurting_ not that she's glowing in joy…" she paused, unable to resist a light jab, "jerk," she muttered.

Serah laughed and stepped closer to the redhead, lightly thumping her across the nose. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, a little relieved to finally have someone to share the burden of such knowledge. She studied the ground; falling in love wasn't supposed to be a burden; the whole situation was just _screwy. Stupid Fang, stupid Light. _"I don't even think Fang knows it – or wants to deal with it."

Serah nodded and gave Vanille a compassionate look. She grabbed Vanille by the shoulders, making sure she had the redhead's undivided attention. "Look, I know it's hard to see, but Claire cares about Fang, too, okay? Otherwise she wouldn't have stuck it out for so long." She pressed on, ignoring the unconvinced expression on Vanille's face. "Fang is a special exception in Claire's big book of rules, the _only_ exception."

Vanille dipped her head, touched by the earnest voice. "I get it, Serah, I do. But it still doesn't help Fang."

Serah smirked and stepped away, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "So we'll help," she declared.

Vanille instantly frowned, seeing where Serah wanted to go and deciding she wanted nothing to do with it. "No, not again," she grumbled. "Fang's feelings are at stake, you're not _meddling _anymore." She kicked the trash bag when Serah continued to grin. "I'm serious, no more bottles of wine, no more jealousy games." She took a moment to wonder if she'd have to slap the smirk off the younger Farron's face.

"No, nothing like that," Serah muttered, seeing Vanille take a step towards her. "Just a little help, that's all. I swear." Serah shrugged. "I don't even know how Claire feels, Vanille." She grabbed the trash bag again. "I care about Fang too, I don't want to see her get hurt, but what if there's something there for Claire?" She smiled, honest and sincere. "Just a little nudge."

Vanille bent down to grab the other end; maybe they'd finally get the damn bag out the door. "You promise?" She resisted the urge to stick her pinky out.

"I promise."

XXXXXX

Lightning hoisted the last bag of trash over her head and into the dumpster. She heard the loud clang of bottles as it tumbled through the metal sides and she rubbed her hands together. "We actually managed to finish," she mused, turning to face Fang.

Fang smirked and stretched her sore shoulders. She cracked her knuckles, happy to be done with the manual labor and glanced down, feeling a slight stinging sensation on her finger. Lightning followed her eyes and frowned, seeing the small cut.

"How did that happen?" Lightning asked, stepping forward to get a better look under the dim street light.

"Broken glass, I guess," Fang answered, watching the soldier step towards her. She swallowed, catching a whiff of Lightning's shampoo when she bent her head to study the small slice on her finger. She turned her head, unconsciously trying to twist away. "It's nothin', just a scratch." Fang's eyes trailed down the soldier's neck to her upper chest, where the tank top dipped. She clenched her jaw; Lightning loved it when she would trail her tongue and lips down her neck.

Lightning nodded and grabbed her hand, focused on the wound. She turned Fang's hand over and followed the gash to the middle of her palm, enjoying the warmth that crawled up her skin at the light contact.

"Scratch? Fang," Lightning mildly rebuked, "this isn't a scratch. How did it happen?" Lightning looked up, concerned, and found herself face to face with the Oerban. She cleared her throat and stepped away; she didn't mean to get so close, it just felt natural to be in Fang's personal space. She cursed inwardly; it was so hard to respect the boundary, especially after she had the privilege of crossing it, over and over again.

"Bottle cracked in my hand," Fang replied, thankful and disappointed that the pink haired woman had retreated from her. "It's no biggie." She inhaled deeply, she needed _air_, and she was already outside; _get a grip, you stupid Yun_.

Lightning nodded and crossed her arms, trying to keep the conversation afloat and neutral. "You should put some disinfectant on it," she suggested, her eyes dropping to Fang's lips. She instantly diverted her gaze, unable to clearly remember if normal people stared at each other's lips when they spoke.

"Yeah…I should…to disinfect it," Fang mumbled. She raised an eyebrow at her inelegant response; _dazzle her with my wit and smarts,_ her mind sarcastically quipped and she frowned; where did that come from?

"Yes," Lightning grinned slightly at the flustered look on Fang's face, "it's been known to do that." _Of course they watch each other's lips_, she reminded herself, and it would be perfectly natural for her to stare at Fang's sensuous lips, because they were _talking_. She wasn't certain if the urge to take those lips and run her tongue along them was normal - she was positive that was a unique urge that Fang elicited in her. She would brave it out.

Fang nodded mutely. "I'll do that. Later. There's a first aid kit, somewhere." She wasn't sure when the ability to form coherent and logical sentences deserted her. She blamed Lightning again, that's where all her problems as of late stemmed from; _all her fault_.

They stood in silence and the crickets chirped. Lightning sighed softly and studied the cement under her boots. _Conversation died_, again. She chewed her lip, sensing the inevitable doom that was clawing up her spine; _Small talk_. She exhaled, mustering her patience, realizing that Fang was still standing, right in front of her, looking stunning and sexy, with a flustered look on her face, and, _damn it just stop staring at her lips_, "It's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it?"

XXXXXX

Serah wanted to duck and hide when she saw Vanille come out of the back of the bar, struggling with two heavy buckets of water. Vanille tilted her head towards a couple of mops braced against the counter.

Serah frowned; her muscles were aching, the last thing she wanted to do was clean the floors. "Are you kidding? I don't want to mop."

Vanille rolled her eyes; did she have to do everything? "It's the last thing we have to do, and we're done."

The younger Farron pouted and raised doleful, blue eyes, begging sympathy. "I'm tired."

"So am I." Vanille put the buckets down and stretched her sore arms. "We'll be done in no time. Just a quick wash and that's it." She walked over to the counter, picking up both ragged mops.

Serah pouted and raised an eyebrow. "Why can't we just hose the floors down?" She didn't wait for a response and tipped both overflowing buckets to the ground, ignoring the loud yelp she heard. Water and soap suds sloshed across the floor and Serah grinned.

Vanille stared at huge mess across the ground and dropped both mops. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "Were you dropped on your head when you were a kid?"

Serah smiled cheekily and shrugged. "This is more efficient," she proudly affirmed. She walked to the entrance and bent down to the hose. She peeked around the corner, unable to resist, and saw Lightning and Fang standing several feet apart, chatting. She rolled her eyes, feeling their awkwardness hit her like a slap across the face. She stepped away and turned the tap on full blast and grabbed the hose.

Serah stepped back into the bar, nearly slipping on a puddle of water. "Slippery," she muttered.

Vanille scoffed. "Would have served you right." She crossed her arms and waited.

Serah held the nozzle down, spraying the floor with the cold water. The soap suds scattered and were swiftly diluted by the flood from the hose. She released the nozzle, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you stop, it was working," Vanille huffed.

"Think we need more soap?" Serah asked, surveying the bar; it was pretty expansive.

Vanille glanced around and hummed in agreement. "Yeah, good idea. Let me get the bottle."

Vanille returned with a bottled gallon of cleaner. She paused, unsure of how to disperse it. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding to go with Serah's way of thinking, and walked the perimeter of the bar, dumping the cleaner to the ground every few steps.

Serah waited until Vanille stopped next to her and she blasted the nozzle again, waving it around in languid patterns, watching the soapy water gush across the wooden panels. She sighed happily. "This is kinda fun." She turned around and carefully walked to the far wall so the water would drain towards the exit.

Vanille followed and tried to grab the hose. "Let me do it." Serah seemed more content to aimlessly spray the water in any direction than to actually get anything rinsed.

Serah brought the hose back. "I want to do it, this was my idea," she complained. "You'll get your turn."

Vanille grabbed the nozzle and tried to wrestle it from Serah's hand. "Give it," she snapped. "You're doing a horrible job."

Serah smirked and she gave a wolfish smile. "If you insist." She turned the nozzle towards the Vanille, holding down the handle. Vanille yelled out when she felt the icy water stab into her chest and shirt and she waved her hands in her face when Serah began spraying it directly into her mouth.

"Stop it!" Vanille sputtered, water dripping from face and clothes. She wiped her eyes and regarded her soaked clothes. She growled and grabbed the nozzle again, squeezing her fingers around the handle and she grappled against Serah, trying to twist the nozzle around so she could exact revenge.

The hose waved around the bar, splashing the ceiling and floor, like showering rain. Serah grunted, trying to shove Vanille away and pry her fingers off the handle; she didn't want to get soaked, the water was freezing. Vanille tightened her grip and Serah bumped her away with her hip. The redhead stumbled back, and the nozzle jerked with the movement. The torrent arced through the air and towards the entrance, splashing Lightning across her face and chest as she walked back into the bar.

Lightning froze, gaping at the scene before her. She felt Fang slam into her back and she lurched forward. She glanced at the ceiling, noticing drops of water cascading down, and she followed the dewdrops to the ground, seeing soap suds all across the floor. Serah and Vanille continued to tussle with the errant water hose and Lightning's eyes widened when she was sprayed in the face, again.

Lightning stepped into the bar, ignoring her sopping, wet clothes and brushed the water from her eyes. "Hey," she snarled, pointing to the two girls. They immediately stopped and turned. Vanille's jaw dropped and Serah barked in laughter.

"Oh, this is good," Fang drawled, crossing her arms and standing next to Lightning. She looked sideways out of the corner of her eye and decided that Lightning looked unbelievably mad.

"Serah!" Lightning barked. She studied the floors and ceilings and the over turned buckets. "Is this your brilliant idea?"

Serah smiled and the hose returned to her side. "You like?"

The older Farron sneered. She was going to teach her sister a lesson. She stepped into the bar and began marching towards Serah.

Lightning stepped on a puddle of cleaner and flew back when her foot slid off the ground and into the air. Her limbs flailed and Fang's eyes widened. The brunette rushed forward with admirable speed and tried to catch the falling soldier. Lightning's back landed against Fang's chest and the brunette lost her balance when there was no friction under her feet to hold both their weight. Both women tumbled to the ground in a mess of entangled limbs.

Lightning landed on her rump with Fang right behind her and she twisted her body, trying to get on her hands and knees. Her hands slipped against the soapy floor and she tipped into Fang's chest, immediately mumbling an apology. Fang shuffled back, still slipping on the soap, and she gawked when she saw Lightning's tank top stuck to her chest, sopping wet and clinging to her skin.

Lightning let out a loud grumble and grabbed Fang's shoulder, trying to get enough leverage so she could push her weight off the ground and disentangle their bodies. She chose to ignore Fang's startled shout when her chest grazed the Oerban's red face and Fang tore her head and shoulders away from the tempting bosom, not realizing that Lightning was leaning into her. The soldier's soap covered hand slipped off Fang's shoulder and she toppled into her, sending them both crashing back into the ground.

"Just, wait. Stop moving," Lightning ground out, her face bright red. She heard Serah and Vanille howling in laughter behind her and she rolled her eyes.

Fang grunted, trying to ignore the feel of Lightning's wet body against hers. "Yup, any time now, Light," she muttered.

Lightning grabbed her shoulder again and Fang clenched her eyes shut at the sensation of the squirming body on top of her. The soldier stumbled to her feet, trying not to slip on the slick floor and turned around, glaring daggers at the two girls who were laughing far too much at her expense.

"You're dead," Lightning stated, simple and true. She walked towards her sister, who squealed and tried to run. Serah slipped on the wet floor and began crawling away from Lightning, until she felt hands around her ankles, gently pulling her back.

Serah laughed when she was flipped on her back. Lightning stood over her and pointed the nozzle directly into her face and raised an eyebrow. "Any last words?"

"I'm your sister?" Serah countered, smirking at the soldier. She craned her neck away and snickered, "I didn't know you could be so clumsy."

Lightning snorted and pressed the handle down, spraying Serah across her face, chest, and legs until she was soaked to the bone. She turned around with her water gun and her eyes gleamed when they settled on Fang and Vanille.

"Over here," Fang called out, smirking as Vanille struggled against her. She had the redhead's arms locked behind her back. "It's nothin' personal, Vanille."

"This isn't fair, Serah started it!" Vanille hollered. She valiantly struggled against Fang's arms as Lightning made her way towards them. Her eyes widened when Lightning pointed the nozzle directly into her face.

Vanille laughed at the wicked look in the narrowed blue eyes and tried to twist away. She heard Fang snicker behind her and Lightning dropped the nozzle to her neck, spraying the hose up and down her body and then on her head.

Fang promptly let her go and laughed, watching as Vanille stumbled away, dripping water from her hair and clothes.

"Is there something funny?" Lightning asked in deadly calm.

Fang immediately shut her mouth, seeing the affronting nozzle pointed directly at her. She raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

Lightning didn't respond and squeezed the nozzle to full blast, showering Fang in a waterfall that started on her head, then to her short, black tank top, and down to her legs. Lightning released the trigger and took a moment to admire the way the droplets of water gleamed against the toned, bronze skin of Fang's exposed stomach. She met piercing green eyes and Fang ran her hands through her dark and sleek hair.

"You said it might rain tonight," Lightning remarked, referring to their awkward weather conversation outside the bar.

Fang grinned and nodded. "It will," she promised, trying to distract Lightning as Serah and Vanille crept from behind with a bucket of water. "Torrential showers, they say," she intoned.

Serah swung the bucket back and dumped the chilly water all over Lightning's neck and shoulders, hearing a startled gasp fill the bar. Serah dropped the bucket and brushed her wet hair back, hooting in triumph.

Fang seized the distraction and grabbed the nozzle from Lightning's hand and pointed it at the three women. "Now you're all gonna get it," she threatened.

XXXXX

Fang rushed towards her phone as it continued to ring and brought it to her ear. "Yeah?" She scanned the bar, rolling her eyes at the mess of soap and water that was all over the walls, it looked like a water park.

"_Hey, you guys still cleaning the bar?" _Lebreau asked.

Fang's eyes darted around the bar and she bit back a chuckle. _"_Yeah, almost done..."

"_Good, the contractors will be there in the morning_."

"Okay, see you then," Fang responded, distracted as Lightning gripped her tank top and tried to wring it dry.

She sighed and hung the phone up; it was going to take just about all night to dry everything. She grinned and realized she didn't feel too bad about it - she'd take a water fight with Lightning over uncomfortable weather talk any day of the week.

TBC

XXXX

Feedback appreciated, as always :).


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the late update...work is hectic but things should go back to normal after another two weeks. This is pretty long, I think, hopefully it makes up for the wait :)

XXXXX

Lightning placed a soft, chaste kiss on the brunette's chin and trailed her tongue down the slender neck, relishing the soft gasp that filled the room.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Lightning heard a breathless voice ask.

She grinned, unable to speak as hands trailed up and down her naked sides, leaving a wake of fire that burned. She sighed when she lowered her hand between strong thighs to cup the wet heat, hearing a sharp intake of breath. She rolled them both over, not bothering to brace herself and felt the entire weight of her flushed body rest against the brunette's. She propped herself on her hands, doting kisses all over Fang's face, gently, finishing the affectionate gesture with a heated kiss to her mouth. Their tongues tickled and Lightning let out a soft moan, feeling the bruising intensity behind the kiss. She was aching all over.

She lowered her head to the brunette's neck and nipped lightly, feeling nails clutch at her back, and she hissed. She ran her own hungry hands up and down the writhing and twisting body underneath her, lost in sensation, not knowing where they ended or began.

She kissed down the bronze chest, trailing eager fingers up and down smooth, silky thighs.

"Do you know how much I want you?" Lightning found herself asking, not caring or thinking anymore about the words that fell out of her mouth. Bright colors surrounded them; everything was a glorious haze of flesh and feeling.

Fang bucked her hips in response and watched her through heated eyes, begging Lightning to go where she needed her the most.

Lightning kissed her way down the naked belly, lightly tracing the muscles with her tongue. She felt the strong legs open up wider to accommodate her shoulders and she gave a feral smile, ready to go in for a taste…

Lightning shot out of bed, panting and drenched in sweat. She ripped the covers off her body and looked around the dark room, expecting to see another figure in bed with her. _So real_. She looked down at herself, feeling a different kind of wetness between her legs and she grunted, trying to shake away the arousal of the dream.

"Third night in a row," she grumbled, moving to stand away from the bed through shaky legs. She trudged into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. The water flowed out in a torrent, the sound drowning away the eeriness of the early morning. She splashed the cool water on her face; she was too wound up to even consider going back to sleep. How could she? After a dream like that?

She grabbed her robe and plodded down the stairs, casting a glance at the clock on the wall. She needed to be up in about an hour anyway, there was no point in going back to sleep.

"Another wet dream," she muttered. She was never one to really have wet dreams, and at the rate she was going she was beginning to feel like an adolescent teenager. She certainly never recalled having so many in such a short span of time. What she found even more amusing, or alarming, given their current situation, was that Fang played the star role in each one. _Not surprising._

Lightning sighed and made her way to the coffee maker. The dreams were so different than what she was used to when she had shared a bed with the brunette. They were intense with feeling. Soft words were spoken, affectionate, heady, and each time she woke up, it left her in such a state, that she was ready to satiate her own needs, take matters into her own hands. She resisted, she had more self-control than that, although her own imagination was testing her limits.

She let out a soft rumble, deep in her chest. The whole situation was out of control. The last few days had begun to leave an inkling of self-doubt; perhaps she wasn't as in control of her own emotions as she prided herself on being. Each time she saw Fang, it was an internal war. She wanted to keep her distance while simultaneously wishing she could reach out to the brunette_._ Why was she doing that when the Oerban had already made it clear that she wasn't interested?

They were barely friends now, unless you included their long history. Fang wasn't helping either, the brunette was just as uncomfortable, she could tell. Fang had taken to minor mood swings around her, sometimes happy to be near her, other times avoiding her like she was the Black Death. Lightning found it a little frustrating, and - if she were to be entirely honest - a little hurtful.

Bitterness swelled in her chest, rivaling the taste of her own black coffee and she took a swallow, trying to shake the fogginess of being woken so abruptly. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, her foot shaking in time with her thoughts. _What am I going to do?_

XXXXX

"Any day now," Lightning grumbled, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. She resisted the urge to grab her phone and hit the redial button, if only to annoy her sister. The soldier shifted in her car seat, glancing at the front window of the house, unable to see anything past the curtains. She glowered at the glaring sun and snatched her wireless phone, promptly flipping it open, and jammed her finger into the redial button.

"What is taking you so long?" Lightning patiently clipped, glaring daggers at the front door.

"_I woke up late," _Serah tersely retorted. "_Why don't you just come inside? I can see you."_

Lightning craned her neck and glanced up the highest window, rolling her eyes when she saw the younger Farron waving in an overtly cheerful and exaggerated manner with the phone to her ear.

"Why don't you get down here so we can leave?" Lightning quipped back, allowing her irritation to creep into her tone. She frowned as Serah continued to smirk and bait her from the top window of her two story house. "If I have to come in there…" Lightning lightly threatened.

"_I'm not ready, yet_." Serah replied, stepping away from the window to continue her hunt for suitable attire, unfazed by her sister's threat.

Lightning grumbled again and let out a soft sigh when she heard Serah's soft humming through the receiver. She glared at a man who was leisurely jogging past her car. "Please hurry up, we're going to be late," she huffed, raising her eyebrow when he waved and smiled at her. She resisted the urge to blast her car horn at him; it wasn't his fault she was in such a rotten mood.

"_I have a hard time getting up so early_," Serah muttered, sifting through her closet. "_And my alarm didn't go off," _she hastily added.

"I don't even understand why Lebreau wants you helping," Lightning replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and reclining against the front seat. She draped her forearm over her eyes and leaned her head back.

Serah laughed lightly into the phone. _"I told you, guilt by association."_

Lightning shrugged, though Serah couldn't see it. She paused and thought for a moment. "That doesn't make any sense." Her eyes narrowed and she straightened in her seat, disliking that line of thinking. Her messes were her own to clean up, not Serah's. "I'll talk to Lebreau about it." Lightning heard something shatter through the phone and glanced at the house. "What was that?" She grabbed the door handle.

"_Nothing, just a bottle of perfume,"_ Serah explained, somewhat distracted. _"It's not a big deal, Claire, I like helping at the bar,"_ she argued. Her response was met with silence and Serah continued, wanting to halt any further protest or questions. "_I like spending time with you - and Vanille and Fang are there." _She chuckled, remembering the water fight that ensued. "_I'm having a good time,"_ she finished with honest sincerity.

Lightning studied the dashboard and relaxed back into the seat, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "All right," she conceded, "as long as you're okay with it." She sighed softly, she wasn't content to let simply let it be, but if Serah was asking her not to confront Lebreau, Lightning would oblige the simple request.

The soldier eyed the digital clock and rolled her eyes. "Are you ready yet?" she asked, breaking the silence between them. The engine revved under the pressure of her foot, echoing her impatience.

"_No, I haven't had breakfast_."

"What the hell?" Lightning slammed her hand into the car horn and began honking it. The sound exploded through the otherwise silent neighborhood.

"_Hey! Stop it! You don't have to wait in the car, you know,"_ Serah snapped, hearing the car horn blast through the house.

"The world doesn't stop just because you forgot to set your alarm," Lightning retorted, continuing to beep the horn. The man, who was jogging past her car again, gave her an odd look. Lightning smiled and pressed the car horn harder. The man flinched and gripped his ears at the unpleasant noise.

"_The world won't end if we're a few minutes late,"_ Serah fired back, now rushing through the house in a hasty attempt to get ready. _"You're so impatient!"_

"I'll take you out to breakfast," Lightning offered, finally removing her hand from the horn. The jogger glanced over his shoulder, irritation sketched on his sweaty features and Lighting raised an eyebrow, feeling oddly satisfied.

"_Okay, fine."_

Serah hung the phone up and emerged through the front door. She waved and chuckled when Lightning drolly waved back opened the passenger door from inside the vehicle. Serah immediately jumped in, slammed the door shut and turned to Lightning. "Hurry up, I'm starving."

Lightning arched an eyebrow and simply shook her head at her sister's antics. She shifted gears and pulled out of the driveway, not missing the amused expression on Serah's face.

Serah studied the scenery as it blew past her and she glanced at Lightning, studying her profile as she continued to navigate through the morning traffic. "I meant what I said, you know."

Lightning averted her eyes from the road to give Serah a questioning look.

"About spending time with you… and Vanille and…" she paused, very briefly, "Fang."

Lightning nodded in response and did not offer any verbal acknowledgement. Serah resisted the urge to sigh; even she couldn't always decipher what her older sister was thinking or feeling. She tapped her fingers against her lap and bit back a smirk; no wonder Fang was thrown for a tailspin. She straightened her shoulders and decided to pull out the big guns.

"I hardly ever see Fang, actually," Serah conversationally offered. "I think the last time, other than this whole bar thing, was at my party."

Lightning gave her a sideways glance and continued to concentrate on the road, though Serah could see she was hanging on every word.

"You guys used to hang out all the time, what happened?" Serah asked, keeping her tone light and chatty.

Lightning frowned and took a moment to wonder why her sister was being so, _nosy_. "Work got hectic," she muttered, glancing behind her shoulder to switch lanes.

Serah bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah, you both work too much." She rolled her eyes and glared at her sister, not hiding her disapproval at the long hours Lightning kept. The car stopped at a red light and Serah pretended to look through her purse. "At least Fang has more fun than you do."

Lightning turned to Serah and raised an eyebrow, giving up any pretense of cool detachment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Serah shrugged and ignored the warning flash in the icy, blue eyes that were assessing her. "I mean," she clarified, "Fang is a big hit at the bar."

Lightning snorted and tapped her hand against the steering wheel, scowling at the red light that seemed to go on forever. "What?"

Serah rolled her eyes and shook her head; Lightning was being dense and pigheaded on purpose. "She. Gets. Asked. Out. A Lot."

"She can handle herself," Lightning countered, refusing to look at Serah. "What the hell is with this light?" She growled in frustration, not knowing if it was the lengthy red light or Serah's topic of conversation that was getting on her nerves.

Serah clenched her jaw_. _"She has more fun than you do," she stated, repeating her first comment, "because at your job, you don't meet anyone. At Fang's job, she meets _everyone_, and probably gets propositioned _a lot_," Serah explained, trying to find something that would poke a hole in the stone fortress that was Lightning's emotions.

"Good for her," Lightning snapped. She turned to face her sister and narrowed her eyes in challenge.

"Yes, good for her," Serah softly answered.

Lightning flinched and did her best to clamp down on the urge to argue. She was getting angry, and Serah was innocently tromping all over the very thing that had Lightning tossing and turning every night. She sighed when the light turned green and accelerated the car once more.

Serah stared out the car window and decided to steer clear of any talk about Fang. She studied the soldier who sat in stony, glum silence; she took a lot of liberty with her older sister, but she knew when she was going too far. Still, Lightning's own refusal to even discuss Fang offered Serah a crystal clear view into the soldier's own feelings towards the brunette.

"What about you?" Serah asked, keeping her tone soft and apologetic.

Lightning gripped the steering wheel and swallowed, bracing herself for another verbal punch to her gut. "What about me?"

"Is there someone special?" Serah asked, titling her head in sincere interest.

Lightning wrinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to answer. Her mind briefly flitted back to her dream - the white, hot emotion that was blinding. She opened and closed her mouth; the term fish out of water came to mind. She wouldn't be surprised if Serah called Fang and asked for tips on how to, '_throw Sunshine for a curveball'_. "Too busy with work," she answered, trying to find some neutral ground from Serah's constant probing and prodding questions.

Serah hummed and patted Lightning on the shoulder, "Okay." She reached over and turned the radio on, not missing the soft, relieved sigh that fell from the soldier's lips.

XXXX

"Here, give these to Sam," Lebreau barked when she saw Lightning and Serah walk into the bustling bar. She marched up to the soldier with an armful of wiring and cables. "Oh yeah, hi." The short brunette plunked the coiling mess into Lightning's arms, grinning slightly. "Behind the bar," she directed.

Lightning sighed and glanced around the bar, ready to ask who the hell Sam was when Lebreau turned around and began pointing and barking more orders at the contractors. The soldier arched an eyebrow and glanced at Serah, who had already skipped off to look for Vanille.

She tapped her foot and shifted the tangling mess in her arms, observing the lively scene around her. She turned to look at the counters, noticing the plastic that covered the surface, the various ladders propped against the walls, and the loud sound of a clanking hammer. The soldier gave a rueful sigh; she could do without all the noise.

Lightning walked behind the bar, stopping at the sight of a bent back and a jean clad butt on full display. She tilted her head at the sight, trying to put a name to the butt, _Sam?_ She cleared her throat and averted her eyes.

"Are you Sam?" Lightning asked, feeling a little silly for talking to someone's rear end.

The butt turned around and Lightning followed the jeans up to a modest chest and then to a pair of wide, almond eyes framed by wavy blonde hair. The blonde smiled and Lightning had to admit that the nice butt suited the pretty face.

"Yup," Sam answered. She grinned and raised an eyebrow, deciding that her job suddenly got a whole lot better. "Those for me?" She pointed to the mess in Lightning's arms.

"Yes." The soldier handed the coil of wires to the young woman and stepped back, noticing a large hole in the wall behind her. She ignored the measuring look she received and scanned the bar, wondering where Fang was.

"I'm the electrician, Lebreau wants some new lights installed," Sam explained, dumping the wires near her feet, trying to her best not to stare and ogle. "And you are?"

"Lightning," she politely answered. She glanced around the bar again, getting a little annoyed that she didn't see Fang anywhere.

"Do you work for Lebreau too?" Sam asked, deciding that if the pink haired woman answered _yes_, Lebreau clearly had good taste in her choice of female employees.

Lightning arched an eyebrow and turned back to the blonde, not missing the flirtatious smile. "No, I'm just," the soldier paused and searched for the correct word, "_helping_." She turned towards the bar again, torn between wanting to speak to Fang and dreading more awkward conversation with her.

"Well, I could use some help," Sam replied, giving the solider a lopsided smile; she couldn't resist an opportunity to get to know the pink haired beauty a little more.

Lightning sighed softly at the persistence of the young woman. She couldn't see Fang anywhere and she found herself somewhat disappointed. "Sure." She nodded distractedly and tried to focus on the job. "All right."

XXXXX

"What're ya doin' here?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms defensively.

Sazh raised his hands and smiled widely. "I gotta have a reason to say _hello_ to my favorite girl?"

"Vanille is inside," she retorted, hiking her thumb over her shoulder.

Sazh laughed and walked closer to the brunette, patting her affectionately on the back. "I haven't seen you girls in a few days and –"

"-And my answer is still _no_," Fang interjected, patting him on the shoulder teasingly. She rolled her eyes when he frowned, no doubt remembering her heated refusal of the favor he was asking over the phone. "Ya came all the way out here to try and talk me into it?" Fang laughed at the defeated look she received from the older man.

"Two hours, that's it," Sazh began again, handing her a business card. He glanced at the bar, seeing several vans lined up and gave a small whistle; Lebreau wasn't sparing any expense at the renovations. "Damn, she's goin' all out," he muttered.

Fang snorted and flipped the business card between her fingers. "Lebreau's been wantin' to do this for a while now," she explained. She studied the card in her hand and wondered how upset Sazh would be if she ripped it in half.

"See that, every bar fight has a silver lining'," Sazh joked, running a hand through his dark hair. He regarded her seriously. "Everything' has a silver lining," he cryptically stated.

Fang sneered and shook her head. "Having dinner with an uptight suit, in a fancy restaurant, and talkin' about my painful past – where's the silver lining in that?"

"He isn't a _suit,_ he's a professor, and you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to...it's just an interview," he reasoned, stepping back to lean against his car. Sazh crossed his arms and offered a gentle smile. "He's a friend and an anthropologist, someone who studies –"

Fang raised her hand and cut him off. "I know what an _anthropologist_ is," she snapped, with a little more venom than she intended. She saw him flinch at her tone and she sighed, offering an apologetic look. "Sorry, gotta lot of stuff goin' on."

Sazh nodded compassionately, thankful that Vanille had given him a heads up into Fang's moodiness before he decided to venture to the bar for one last attempt to sway the brunette's decision. Vanille didn't say why Fang was quick to anger these days but she did warn him to tread lightly.

"You're makin' me feel like a livin' relic," she muttered, staring into the far distance, her eyes slotted from the bright sun above their heads.

Sazh gave a wry grin, "You kind of are, aren't you?" He smirked when she arched an eyebrow at him, "Still lookin' good for pushin' five hundred years, though," he teased.

Fang shook her head, rolling her eyes at the common gag between her friends. "It's a little painful," she quietly admitted, stepping next to him to lean against the car. She kicked the dirt underneath her shoes and studied the tiny pebbles. "Ya know what it's like goin' to sleep and wakin' up one day, everythin' gone, changed, _dead_?"

Sazh sighed gave her a sad look, suddenly feeling wretched for pushing her so hard. "You don't need to talk about that," he stated with firm conviction. "Doesn't a part of you want to share what it was like, living and growing up in Oerba? Mini-Fang runnin' around, wonder what kinda mischief you got into..."

Fang chuckled and nodded grudgingly. She'd contemplated the same thing many times, often with Vanille, when they were both feeling the effects of being the only ones left of their home. All people really knew about was the War of Transgression, but no one ever stopped to dwell on better times, how close the community was, how wonderful it really was. She snorted; the only people who cared were the historians.

Sazh turned to face her when she didn't respond and gave her a knowing look. "Think about it, it's a good opportunity to share your lineage, besides," he gave her a cheerful smile, "you'll have your own full page article," he paused and nodded seriously, his brown eyes twinkling in jest, "_in color."_

Fang laughed and elbowed him. "Fancy stuff," she remarked. "Lemme think about it, okay?"

Sazh smiled widely and shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's all I'm askin'." He turned towards the bar, satisfied that Fang would eventually agree; it would do her good, he was sure of it. "Where's soldier girl?"

Fang's smile darkened at the innocent question. "Don't know, running late, I guess."

Sazh nodded complacently and ignored the sudden change in her mood. He began walking towards the bar, shouting out so she could hear him. "I'm here, put me to work," he hollered over his shoulder.

Fang smirked and shook her head, following after him. "You'll regret sayin' that, old man."

XXXXX

"So, Lightning, what do you do?" Sam asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the reserved woman. She met the cerulean gaze head on, showing her sincere interest.

"I'm a Lieutenant," the soldier replied, leaning against the counter to watch as the woman continued to trim and feed wires through the hole in the wall. She sighed softly; that was Sam's fifth attempt to strike up a casual conversation with her.

Sam held her hand out behind her, still concentrating on the wires, "Hand me the voltage tester, again." She brought her hand back towards the wires when she felt the tool in her palm and she tried for another topic of conversation. She straightened her back and turned to face Lightning. She tilted her head trying to figure out how to engage the Lieutenant; she couldn't' recall the last time she had this much difficulty talking to an attractive woman. "What – " she stopped her question when she saw Lightning sharply turn her head.

Lightning stared at the entrance, hearing lilting, soft laughter from the doorway and feeling her gut clench when she recognized the voice. _Fang_. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sazh a few feet ahead of the brunette; his hands on his hips, looking amused at all the contractors.

"Excuse me," Lightning courteously offered, sparing Sam a fleeting glance. She didn't miss the disappointment on the blonde's face and offered a small smile, as if to apologize. She didn't wait for a response and walked around the bar, making her way towards Sazh and Fang.

"There she is," Sazh called out, grinning widely. He raised an eyebrow when she stopped in front of him. "I heard you were running late."

Lightning smirked and crossed her arms. "It happens." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

Sazh balked and attempted to look offended. "I need a reason to see my favorite girl-"

"-Vanille is around here somewhere, most likely with Serah," Lightning interrupted, rolling her eyes. She shared a look with Fang when she heard the brunette's soft snicker. Fang watched the bar, her features knitting in annoyance when she saw a head of blonde hair. _Samantha_.

Sazh laughed and glanced at Fang, who was now standing beside him. He sighed and shook his head at the two women. "Give an old man a hard time." Sazh arched an eyebrow, seeing another blonde woman making their way towards them. "Nevermind, who is _that_?"

Lightning turned her head and followed his gaze, seeing Sam walking towards them, her hips slightly swaying. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Sazh. "That's the electrician," she deadpanned. "Her name is Samantha… would you like me to introduce you?" she dryly offered.

Fang frowned at the tone and coolly regarded the blonde when she stopped next to Lightning, nearly touching shoulders with her. "Somethin' you need?" Fang graciously asked. She had already met Samantha earlier and didn't care much for the flirty attitude, the way she was looking at Lightning made her dislike the blonde even more. She had to wonder if Lebreau was gay; she was seriously considering the possibility, Lebreau seemed to enjoy hiring_ young_, her eyes narrowed in anger, _attractive_ women.

"Yeah, I need some help," Samantha clipped back, raising an eyebrow at the Oerban and not caring for the undercurrent of hostility. She glanced at Lightning, who was looking between both women with a little confusion.

Lightning studied the ground and came to the conclusion that Fang had already met Samantha and for whatever reason, did not like her. The soldier felt smug at the realization, feeling a warmth crawl through her body that she didn't want to spend too much time exploring. She looked up, seeing three pairs of eyes studying her.

Lightning sighed and risked a peek over at Sazh. He gave her a sly wink and she glared at him. "I'll be there in a minute," Lightning replied, ignoring the angry look Fang gave her. She blinked slowly; _Now what did I do?_

Samantha gave a small smile, pleased that Lightning would be joining her again. "Okay." She turned around and began walking towards the bar.

"She didn't even say _Hi_ to me," Sazh complained, shaking his head in dismay. "Must be losin' my game." He chuckled softly, trying to diffuse the strain and friction he suddenly felt between Fang and Lightning.

Fang sneered. "Nah, she wants to play with someone else." She arched an eyebrow and gave the soldier a lecherous look, not bothering to hide the malicious timbre in her voice.

Lightning stiffened, unsure of why the brunette was angry with her, _Again_. "Okay," she evenly replied. She crossed her arms, irritated that she felt the need to explain herself. "I was helping her install some wires."

Fang shrugged and heard a small whisper in the back of her mind, trying to calm her simmering anger, telling her that she was being a little unreasonable. She ignored it. "Sounds fun."

Lightning frowned and gave Sazh a disbelieving look. He mirrored the expression and gave her a sloppy salute, mumbling something about finding Vanille. He quietly stepped away, not wanting to get caught in the middle.

The soldier sighed and settled her eyes back on the Oerban, completely at a loss for words. She thought they had been doing all right the past few days. "What's your problem?"

Fang shrugged and gave the question serious thought. "Nope, no problem, here." She tilted her head and regarded the soldier through disinterested, green eyes.

Lightning gritted her teeth and refrained from getting caught up in her own turbulent emotions. She decided to try a different tactic; between her wet dreams and Fang's hot or cold attitude, she was going to go insane, she was sure of it. "I thought we were doing okay."

Fang raised an eyebrow at the patient tone, surprised to hear it come out of the soldier's mouth. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "We are," she muttered, feeling her inexplicable anger slowly ebb away at Lightning's gentle voice. She raised her head and locked eyes with her. "We are," she stated firmly.

Lightning nodded thoughtfully, pleased that her different approach worked. She decided to try again, and cracked a wry grin, curious to see how her next words would affect the Oerban. "She's not my type." She watched Fang's reaction closely when the words left her lips. She saw surprise, followed by a nanosecond of relief, and then back to the trademark smirk Lightning knew so well. _Interesting._

Fang raised an eyebrow and gaped at the soldier's easy admittance. "That is - I…" Fang faltered, tripping over her own tongue. She tried again. "I wasn't even thinkin' anything like that," she weakly protested.

Lightning arched an eyebrow and waved her hand dismissively, "_Right_."

Fang crossed her arms. "I _wasn't_," she insisted, feeling a little embarrassed, _friends aren't supposed to get jealous, _she reminded herself. She wanted to slap the back of her head, she was knee-deep in it with Lightning, and she didn't even know what _it_ was.

"I heard you," Lightning rejoined, shrugging her shoulders in nonchalance. She didn't understand why Fang was so unwilling to admit she was a little jealous, Lightning certainly had no qualms about expressing her own territorial streak over the brunette.

Fang hesitated when another thought occurred to her and the words burst out of her mouth before she could bite them back in. "Didn't know ya had a type."

Lightning gave her a blank look, effectively shrouding her shock and disbelief. Given the history of their arrangement, she would have thought Fang already knew Lightning had a _type -_ and her name was _Fang_. "Are you saying I'm not selective?"

"No, you're very selective, I think," She bit her tongue and made a valiant attempt to quell the growing outrage on the pink haired woman's face. "I wouldn't know –", she visibly winced when Lightning's jaw dropped. "I would know, yeah, but that's not the point…" she trailed off when Lightning shook her head and made a clicking noise in the back of her throat."Maybe it is the point?" Fang knitted her brow in frustration and tried to rein in the verbal spew that was pouring out of her mouth. "You're selective, 'course ya are," she finally managed.

Lightning regarded her silently and glanced back towards the bar, seeing the blonde quickly turn her head away from them. "I have a type, _Fang_," Lightning softly replied, "- you figure it out." She gave the brunette a calculating look and walked towards Samantha, confounded by Fang's reticence to admit her jealousy and the casual dismissal of the physical relationship they shared. She sneered; maybe Fang really did think she invited anyone into her bed. _Why does it even matter anymore?_

Fang grumbled under her breath and ran a hand through her hair, dizzy from her conversation with Lightning. She looked towards the bar, seeing Samantha idly chatting with the soldier. She studied Lightning's posture and was pleased to realize she understood the body language. The soldier was tense, torn between being polite and wanting to get her task done, efficiently and swiftly. Fang shook her head; she definitely did not like Samantha, and while Lightning had generously expressed that the blonde wasn't her type... Lightning was certainly the blonde's type, and that did not sit well with Fang.

Fang tore her eyes away from the two women and grabbed the business card out of her pocket, trying to take her mind off the soldier. She began walking towards the back of the bar. She wanted to talk to Vanille before she made the call to schedule the interview.

XXX

TBC

Feedback is appreciated, as always :)

Also... For those of you following The Slumbering Malandro, I'm still working on that too...big apology for the lateness :(


	10. Chapter 10

Vanille dug into her lunch bag. She had a craving for chocolate, which is why she packed a small bag of cookies, and now she couldn't find them. "Where is it?" She frowned and split the brown bag in half, ignoring the sandwich that fell to the ground. She bent down to pick it up and threw it on the table and went back to shuffling through all her snacks. "I know I packed it," she muttered.

Fang came up from behind and leaned over her shoulder, amused at the Vanille's near frantic movements. "Muts wong?" The brunette took another bite of her snack, chewing loudly and wondering why the redhead was in such an uproar.

Vanille's nostrils flared when she caught a whiff of sweet, delicious chocolate. She sharply turned her head and pointed to the half-eaten cookie in Fang's hand. Her gaze trailed down Fang's other arm, to her hand, and the bag of cookies that she recognized. "You!"

Fang recoiled and took a step back, trying to swallow the mouthful of chocolaty goodness that was tickling her taste buds. "Mut?"

"What!" The redhead lunged at Fang, ready to take her cookie back. "That's mine!"

Fang frowned and finally managed to swallow a mouthful of cookie dough. She held her arm out, blocking Vanille's flailing limbs. "What the hell?"

"Those are my cookies," Vanille snapped, reaching for the bag of cookies.

Fang grinned and raised her arm over her head, dangling the bag in front of Vanille. "Go ahead, take 'em."

Vanille pouted and stood on her tip toes, trying to reach over her head. Fang continued to taunt her with the small bag, which continued to remain out of reach. "Where are _your_ cookies?"

"I ate them," Fang replied, watching the shorter girl hop on her toes like a little rabbit. She laughed and finally took pity. "Here, I only had one."

Vanille harrumphed and snatched the bag back when the taller brunette lowered her arm. "Thank you," she huffed. She walked over to the small table and sat down. "Did you call him?" She dug her hand into the bag and grabbed a cookie with a happy sigh.

Fang sat down across from her. "Yeah." She cautiously reached for Vanille's bag of lunch, pointing to her sandwich.

"Go ahead," Vanille replied, shaking her head slightly at Fang's insatiable hunger. "And?"

"And…" Fang removed the foil around the sandwich, shrugging apologetically when her stomach rumbled. They'd been working all morning and she was feeling ravenous. "He asked if we could do the interview tonight, at _Balambia._"

"Didn't that open a few weeks ago?" Vanille raised an eyebrow. She grinned; she was going to dress Fang tonight, and she knew just what to pick.

"Yeah, nice place," Fang replied, bringing the sandwich to her mouth. She took a large bite and spoke through a mouthful of food. "I'll let ya know if the food is any good."

The redhead frowned and snatched the sandwich out of Fang's hand. "You'll spoil your appetite."

Fang gaped and stared at her empty hand, willing the sandwich to magically reappear. Her ears pricked when she heard Lightning's voice across the bar, quietly chatting with Sazh. She continued to watch the soldier interact with Sazh and marveled at how easygoing she appeared to be. At least she wasn't talking to Sam. Fang never did like hitting other girls, though she considered making a special exception, just for the blonde woman who had stuck to Lightning like glue, all morning.

"Where's Serah?" Fang asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"I think she had to leave, Snow called or something."

Fang frowned and tapped her chin. "Hope everythin's on the up and up between those two."

Confusion flitted across Vanille's features. "Huh? Why wouldn't they be?"

"You said they were havin' marital problems."

XXXXX

"So, what's up with you these days?" Sazh asked, taking another long swallow of his cola.

Lightning shrugged and poked at the leftovers Serah had packed for her. "Work."

"That's it? Whatta load." Sazh frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't seen you in a while and my life is borin' enough." He sat back in his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. "How's Fang?"

Lightning remained impassive and toyed with her straw. "You should ask Vanille."

Sazh laughed, remembering how uncomfortable the two women seemed, earlier that morning. He wasn't buying it. Between Fang's grumpy mood and the jealousy that flared at the arrival of Sam, he had an inkling. "Somethin' tells me, you might have a better idea."

The soldier arched a pink eyebrow at the knowing smirk the ex-pilot was giving her. She wasn't too surprised. "You really want to know?"

He paused and studied the pink haired woman, seeing the dangerous glint in her blue eyes. Did he really want to know? He wasn't so sure anymore. He shrugged in nonchalance. "I've seen and heard just about everything there is, hit me with it." He took another bite of his sandwich.

Lightning watched him intently and sighed, as if coming to a decision. He was pushing her and if he'd been anyone else, she would have shut the proverbial door in his face. Lightning realized she had no fight left. Her current situation with Fang over the past several days left her feeling haggard. She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fang and I were sleeping together, and now we're not." She took a slow sip of her soda and set it back on the table. "How are you?"

Sazh remained rock-steady, save for the rapid blinking of his eyes and slow movement of his jaw. "You've been busy," he muttered. Over the years, Sazh realized he was a visual man. He took information and visualized it. It proved invaluable during his career. It's what made him a great pilot and an asset to any team. Unfortunately, in that very moment, his mind processed Lighting's simple words and his visually gifted brain did the rest.

Lightning inched forward, studying his face. "You're red."

Sazh coughed and wiped his brow. "It's hot out here," he grumbled.

"Yes, it is." The soldier gently pushed her can of soda towards him. "Heat stroke is common this time of year."

Sazh raised his eyebrow and laughed, seeing the teasing smirk on Lightning's face. "Ya caught me off guard with that one."

The soldier gave a ghost of a smile. "It caught me off guard, too."

"So end of story? No white picket fences? No dog in the backyard?" Sazh raised his eyebrows, "That's it?"

Lightning sighed and glanced around the bar, unsure of how to answer. "It's complicated," she said after a moment.

He patiently waited and shook his head when she didn't offer anything else. "Okay," he paused and gathered the trash on the table, "if you ever want womanly advice," he winked at her, trying to lift the solemn mood that settled on her shoulders, "I'm your man."

"Thank you, Sazh."

XXXXX

Lightning listened to languorous melody that filled the busy restaurant, muffling the quiet chatter that surrounded their table. She grabbed the menu that was handed to her and waited patiently while her glass was filled. Raising an eyebrow, she watched Serah, who was currently busying herself with the wine menu. Next to her sat Snow, who was equally preoccupied with keeping his hands off his bothersome necktie.

"So," the soldier finally spoke, tinkering with her napkin, "are you pregnant?"

Serah and Snow both hitched at the simple question and it was Serah who managed to recover first.

"What? No!" Serah hastily placed the wine menu down. She gawked at her older sister and blushed at the matter-of-fact way she asked.

Lightning reached for her glass and took a small sip of her water, effectively concealing her smirk. She watched Snow through the rim as he regarded Serah with an offended look.

"Wait a minute," Snow interrupted, turning to face his wife, "You don't have to sound so…" He rubbed his light stubble, searching for a suitable word.

"Horrified?" Lightning offered.

"Yeah…" He frowned at both women and sat back in his chair. "It wouldn't be that bad, would it?"

"No, it wouldnt...anyway," Serah spoke up, trying to bring the conversation back on topic, "no, I'm not pregnant." She gave Lightning a pointed look and gave Snow, what she hoped, was a comforting pat on his hand.

The soldier glanced around the restaurant, trying to remember the last time they had all gone out to dinner. "Then what's the special occasion?" She arched an eyebrow at Snow. "You're not even wearing your trench coat."

"I got a promotion," Snow replied, beaming with pride. "Dinner's on me."

Lightning studied him for a moment and did not hide the small smile that climbed its way to her face. She found that she was genuinely happy that his hard work was finally paying off. "Congratulations, Snow."

Snow smiled, hearing the warmth in her tone. "Yeah," he waggled his eyebrows, "and Serah is pregnant."

Lightning grinned evilly and trailed a finger down her butter knife. "Don't push it."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around Serah. "Okay, Sis." He paused and his eyebrows rose in delight. "Hey, look who it is." He dipped his head towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Serah's mouth fell open at the sight of Fang, dressed in an elegant, black dress, being led to a table for two. She had to admit, Fang looked stunning, but that wasn't what surprised her. What she found surprising was the man that was following closely behind the brunette.

Snow grinned and nudged Serah playfully. "Look who's got a date." He assessed the dark haired man as he pulled a chair out for the stunning Oerban. He nodded, impressed with the gesture. Fang could definitely handle herself in a fight, he had the pleasure of witnessing her prowess firsthand, but that didn't stop the slight protectiveness he felt at seeing her out with a stranger.

"What?" The younger Farron trailed off, speechless. She peeked over at Lightning, who was studying the couple with hawk-eyed intensity. She gulped audibly. "I didn't know Fang was dating," she muttered. Vanille told her Fang was in love with Lightning. Her eyes narrowed in anger. Fang was out on a date, at a nice restaurant, with some _guy_, apparently Fang got over her sister pretty quick. "How could she do that?" Serah whispered.

Her husband turned to her, surprised by the fury in her voice. He figured she'd be pleased. "Uh, he seems like an okay guy," Snow replied, scratching the back of his neck. He watched as the brunette titled her head back and laughed at something the man said.

Serah and Lightning turned to glare at him and he swallowed thick and heavy, feeling his stomach drop to his knees. He shifted in his chair, baffled by their anger. "What?" He looked between both women and realized that somewhere in the last thirty seconds; he managed to stick his entire boot, knee, and thigh into his mouth. It was a thing of wonder. "What did I say?"

Lightning ignored him, snapping her eyes back on the Oerban and her _date._ The brunette was seated with her back to them and Lightning wasn't sure if she was relieved or infuriated that Fang couldn't see them. She cleared her throat, feeling her face and neck start to flush. She gripped her napkin and took a deep breath, steadying her nerves.

The younger Farron watched her older sister struggle through a myriad of emotions and her heart clenched in sympathy. She rubbed her forehead, trying to find a way to console her. "His head is too big," she blurted out, staring helplessly at Lightning. "And, and…" Blue eyes quickly darted over Fang's date. "He's got sloppy hair." She watched as he said something to Fang, causing the brunette to laugh again. "He seems really boring," she weakly finished.

Lightning clenched her jaw, hearing Fang's soft, lilting laughter ring loud and piercing in her ears, despite its soft tone. She couldn't hear the music, or the other customers in the restaurant, all she could hear was Fang's voice. Soft and sultry, it eclipsed everything her other senses could perceive. She glanced at Serah, feeling like she was looking down a long, narrow tunnel, and she straightened her back, trying to calm her racing heart. Her sister probably thought her behavior was exceedingly odd, even for her.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Lightning softly said. She watched as a waitress walked over to Fang's table, ready to take their orders. The man pointed to his menu and she saw his mouth move and Fang nod a moment later. _Was he ordering for her?_ Lightning shook her head, trying to shake away what she hoped was a nothing but a bad dream. She blinked several times and was disheartened to find that nothing changed. She was still in a restaurant, with Serah and Snow, and Fang was sitting in a cozy booth for two, with a man.

"Our foods here."

The soldier heard Snow's voice like a distant echo. It shook her from her dire thoughts and she glanced down, seeing a hot, steaming plate of food sitting in front of her. How long had it been there? She shifted back in her seat, feeling a little nauseous and tried to concentrate on simply getting through the night. She had a distinct urge to excuse herself and go home. She glanced at Snow and changed her mind, it was his night, and he wanted to celebrate with her and Serah. She could do this.

XXXXX

"You locked the house-mother in her office?" Professor Waldon asked, seeking clarification.

Fang snickered and tapped her fingers on the table. "Well, yeah." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Jammed her doorknob and stuck a chair against it." She chuckled, remembering the angry screams that were coming from the inside the office. "I thought they were gonna take Vanille away."

The Professor laughed and shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"I overheard them talkin' about it. Turns out," Fang explained, shaking her head, "they were just takin' her to one of the other villages for some medicine."

The Professor grinned and shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "What about this Bhakti guy? Who was he?"

Fang grinned. "He was Vanille's pet robot, not a guy." She moved her arms away from the table when the waiter emerged with a tray of food. "He used to help us sneak cookies and cake out of the kitchen," Fang mused.

The Professor adjusted the tape recorder that was placed between them. "The village shared everything? Houses, food, facilities?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah, no privacy, if that's what you're gettin' at."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "Would you mind telling me about the war?"

Fang sat back and crossed her legs, toying with her napkin. "Fire away."

XXXXX

Lightning jammed her fork into her steak, not really seeing it. Snow continued to lightly chat and Serah had finally given up her efforts to engage the soldier in conversation. Lightning sighed and stole a glance back at the brunette's table. Fang's date seemed to be listening to the Oerban with rapt attention, his eyes wide and interested. She growled softly. She found Fang fascinating too, _Damn it_.

Fang was dating now? She shook her head. In all the time she'd known Fang, she'd never heard the brunette talk about any dates, or any interest in seeing anyone. Lightning rubbed her forehead and finally dropped her fork, hearing the clatter when the metal hit the plate. Fang seemed so concerned that Lightning was seeing people, and here she was, on a date, with some guy. Weren't there rules against this? Lightning scrunched her brow, like a cool-down period? She tapped her fingers against the table. They didn't' need a cool-down period because they were never dating, just sleeping together. A seed of regret began to sprout and blossom in her mind. _We should have gone slower._

She rested her elbow on the table and tried to tear her eyes away from the back of Fang's head. What would have happened between them if they hadn't dived between the sheets, head first? Would they have progressed? She sighed and watched Serah and Snow through new eyes and grudging respect.

Lightning no longer called him an idiot. She thought he still did idiotic things, but that's who he was. He loved Serah and took care of her, and Lightning couldn't be happier. They seemed happy, in love, at ease, and for Snow's sake, that was a _very_ good thing. But, shook her head in disbelief, if _Snow _understood matters of the heart, and she couldn't even manage a conversation with Fang, _Who was the idiot?_

She scrunched her napkin in her fist. Given everything she and Fang had been through, _dating_ didn't seem all that daunting, _Right?_ Blue eyes turned to slits and she resumed her staring contest with the back of the Oerban's head. She grumbled under her breath, ignoring the curious look Snow gave her. She and Fang were just friends, that's all Fang wanted it seemed. _Fine._

Fang wanted to be friends, and Lightning agreed, only because she didn't want to cause the brunette further grief. Now she was the one with a steel knife in her chest, while Fang was tucked away in the corner of a fancy restaurant with some man, having the time of her life.

Snow abruptly stood up and placed his napkin on the table, brushing his trousers. Lightning and Serah gave him a questioning look. "I'm gonna go say 'Hi'."

Serah blanched and grabbed his shirt, trying to keep his massive frame from taking another step. "What? Why?"

Lightning frowned, not liking the idea at all. She didn't want to see Fang. She'd risk a confrontation if she were placed face to face with the dashing man that had Fang laughing and smiling for the past hour. She chuckled softly and studied the restaurant, wondering how many establishments she'd wind up destroying if she continued to act on her jealousy.

"They're on a…" Lightning hesitated, loathing the word, "_date_." She glared at Snow and then stared at his empty chair, silently demanding he sit down. "Let's not intrude."

The younger Farron shuddered at the cold tone and grabbed Snow by his tailored shirt. With a mighty pull, she shoved him back down in his seat and patted his thigh. "She's right, leave them alone."

Snow was ready to argue when he saw Fang stand up from her table. The two women turned to watch as the Oerban and her date walked towards the exit. It was sheer willpower and discipline that prevented Lightning from leaping over the tables and severing the man's hand from his body when he placed it in the middle of Fang's back, ushering her out of the restaurant.

She gritted her teeth, feeling her cheeks turn redder and redder. _Are they going back to her house? His house?_

"Are you gonna eat that?" Snow asked, wisely choosing not to comment on Fang's departure. He eyed her food, noticing that despite the multiple stab wounds in her steak, it was relatively untouched.

Lightning roughly shoved her plate towards him, her eyes still trained on the exit. "Go ahead."

Snow took the offered plate and began to cut into the steak, perplexed by her behavior. He shrugged, thankful that it wasn't directed at him. Serah sighed and rubbed his shoulder, deciding that she would need to explain everyone's tense behavior once they were alone.

XXXXX

"Thank you so much!" Professor Waldon stated, holding his hand out.

Fang smiled and shook his hand. "No problem, it was fun." She glanced around the street, noticing the light chill in the air. She was happy Vanille had forced her to take a jacket along, despite all her protests. "You got enough material?"

"Oh yeah, but I'd love to arrange an interview with you and Vanille, together."

"I'll talk to her...see how she feels about it." Fang turned her head when she noticed a car driving towards them. She squinted at the bright headlights.

"There's my wife," Professor Waldon said, stepping off the sidewalk.

The car pulled up next to them and Fang smiled at the young woman in the driver's seat. "Hello."

"It's so nice to meet you!" The woman exclaimed, reaching over to grasp her hand with a firm shake. "Troy was worried you wouldn't accept."

Professor Waldon laughed and gave Fang an apologetic smile. "Oerba fascinates me, so thank you, again."

Fang raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Yeah, I see that."

He handed her a business card. "I'm going to spend the next few days drafting out the article, then I'll need a picture, if you don't mind."

Fang grabbed the offered pen and jotted her number on the back. "Call me about it, and I'll talk to Vanille about another interview." She turned to Mrs. Waldon and smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too Ms. Fang."

She watched as the Professor stepped into the car and waved at her one, final time. They drove off and Fang found herself standing alone on the sidewalk, feeling much better than she had in a while. She hummed thoughtfully and realized that she'd have to thank Vanille and Sazh. She felt much better. The lighthearted interview with the Professor provided a short respite from her obsession with a certain pink-haired woman. She smiled, green eyes twinkling under the night sky, and pulled out her phone, ready to ask Vanille for a ride home.

XXXX

Phew, been awhile...big sorry! I'm back though, revitalized and energized, and any other word you can tap 'ized on to.

Feedback appreciated, as always, and the next update will def. not take a month lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Serah continued to rap on the front door, ignoring the chill of the cool night air. She couldn't see Fang's vehicle anywhere and surmised that the brunette wasn't home. Given what she just witnessed with her own eyes back at the restaurant - Fang was most likely still out with her date. Serah huffed, remembering the tightly constrained anger that fumed out of Lightning as she witnessed the exact same thing.

"Unbelievable!" she snapped, kicking the door with her foot. The wooden fortress vibrated underneath the harmless assault and she clutched her foot when it began to throb. "Ow!"

Renewed in her anger, Serah knocked harder and continued to buzz the doorbell. She was here on a mission, on behalf of Lightning, even though her counterpart was at home, by herself, and unaware. That was fine, it was just as well, she figured. She was going to have a nice, long chat with Vanille. After all, she thought to herself, wasn't it Vanille who wholeheartedly proclaimed that Fang was pining over Lightning? Then, why was Fang out on a date? She snorted in derision, _and she even went home with him!_

"Hey Serah, I know Fang's in love with Claire but never mind that, she has a date, at Balambia, make sure Lightning doesn't see!" She kicked the door again, satisfied when it croaked with a dull thud. "You could have warned me!" she yelled at the door.

The door was finally cracked open, cautiously, and a single green eye peeked around the corner. "Serah?" Vanille finally opened the door all the way and blinked at the angry glare she received. "What's wrong? What are you doing?" She took a step back when the pink haired girl marched past her with a determined stride. "Were you kicking the door?"

Serah did not stop her pace until she was in the middle of the living room. She spun on her heel, placed her hands on her hips, and favored the redhead with a dark glare. "Where's Fang?"

Vanille took a cautious step back, alarmed by the tone. She'd come to know Serah as a happy individual, perhaps rivaling her own jovial disposition, they complemented each other well. She gulped, unused to finding herself on the receiving end of the trademark _Farron-glare_, and _Maker, she looks mad._ "What's wrong? Fang's not here."

"Yeah, I know that," Serah snapped. "I saw her!" Serah waved her arms around and leaned against the wall. "You could have told me, you know!"

"Well," Vanille began, her eyebrows knitting in confusion, "you weren't around. Yeah." She frowned when Serah looked at her skeptically, as if she were lying through her teeth. Vanille cleared her throat and decided that further explanation was necessary. "I was gonna tell you. Sazh came by the bar to try and talk her into it..." Vanille grabbed the coffee table with one hand when Serah's eyes continued to grow wider and wider. "Uh, I thought it was a good idea, so, yeah…" she finished lamely. "Serah?"

"Sazh told her to!" Serah rubbed her forehead, shaking her head in shock. "Why? It's not even any of his business, and," she pointed a finger at Vanille, "and, I know things are moving slow but I'm tellin' you there's something there for Claire." Serah plopped into the couch, burying her head in her hands. "Geez, you should have seen her face!"

"Uh…I'm sure Lightning could schedule something too…" Vanille answered, her voice rising at the end. "Maybe Fang can put a word in or suggest something." She immediately took a step back when Serah jolted from her seat and marched towards her.

"What?"

"Well if Lightning is feeling left out or upset…" Vanille quickly explained. She found the idea highly unusual; maybe it was a rivalry thing? Fang gets an interview so Lightning should to? She frowned, she thought that was a bit petty but kept the thought to herself, given the look of rage on Serah's face, she was sure she'd promptly get slapped if she said anything.

"You want Claire to join Fang with that guy? Are you crazy? She'd kill him." Serah clenched her fist and lightly tapped on Vanille's head. "Anyone in there tonight?"

Vanille reddened and shoved Serah's hand away, thoroughly insulted. "He's a professor. And why would she want to kill him? I would think she'd be happy for Fang."

"Oh?" Serah placed her hands on her hips. "A fancy professor, how academic. And Claire wasn't happy, it really hurt her."

"Well, maybe Lightning should be a bigger person. Just because Fang gets some attention and she doesn't?" Vanille fired back.

"Yeah, well apparently being in love is taken with a grain of salt. And you called Claire blasé?" Serah laughed and tilted her head. "Well here's one for you, how about, promiscuous."

Vanille gaped and scratched her head. "What? You're not making any sense, Serah."

"You heard me."

"Hang on." Vanille began pacing around the room. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said Fang was in love with Lightning."

XXXXX

Fang shut the car off and stepped out, grumbling under her breath. She popped the trunk and grabbed the bag of groceries. "We're outta juice!" She shook her head in mock anger, "And eggs, and popcorn, and Flan steaks!" She rolled her eyes, replaying the conversation with Vanille.

_"We just got home, I don't feel like goin' back out, Vanille,"_ she had complained.

_"But the fridge is empty and I forgot to stop at the store,"_ and Vanille had tucked her lip up and nailed the coffin shut with a pitiful, _"And I'm hungry, please?"_

And Fang acquiesced because, hey, she was in a fantastic mood, and they both knew it. More so, they both knew it was thanks to Vanille. So, if Vanille wanted eggs and juice for breakfast, Fang would have walked to the middle of Gran Pulse, climbed the largest tree, and challenged a Wyvern for her nest of eggs, all so Vanille could enjoy her breakfast in the morning.

The brunette smirked; as Lady Luck would have it, the grocery store was open, and that was an acceptable alternative.

She paused for a brief second, noticing a familiar vehicle parked in front of the house. Serah was over, that wasn't new. Maybe she could pump Serah for some information about Lightning. Fang paused at the thought. _That's childish_, _why don't ya have her send some letters for you too,_ she scolded herself. If she wanted to talk to Lightning she should just pick up the phone and call her, but Lightning hadn't called her either. _That settles it then._

Armed with her bag of groceries and eggs, she walked up the steps. In a display of adroit balance and strength, Fang managed to hug the bags to her chest with one arm while her other hand shimmied into her pocket for the keys. Once retrieved, she stuck them in the keyhole and stepped into the house.

Fang paused at the loud voice that rang in her ears. It sounded like Serah. An unbelievably pissed off Serah, who, if Fang were to be completely honest, sounded a lot like Lightning. She would have laughed if not for the sliver of alarm that crawled through her. Vanille and Serah fighting? She thought she'd never live to see the day. "Must be takin' lessons from me and Light."

"You said Fang was in love with Lightning."

Fang's eyes widened at the words when they echoed through the house. "No I'm not!" She stormed into the living room. "What?" She dumped the groceries at her feet and stared hard between the two red-faced girls. "What did ya say?"

Both girls jumped in surprise.

"Uh…" Serah covered her face in her hands, flushing in embarrassment. She looked at Vanille, her own righteous anger over her sister abated. Fang looked mad, really mad. "Fang! What's up?" She looked at Vanille accusingly, _you said she wasn't home_! She shuffled on both feet.

Vanille felt her throat dry when the two other women looked to her for answers. Taking a long second to process the scene, she cleared her throat. "Hi Fang." She paused and chewed on her lower lip. "Did you get me some eggs?" She managed an apologetic grin; she was in for it now. Fang was going to kill her.

Fang crossed her arms and slotted her eyes. "What's goin' on? I'm not in love with Lightning, who told ya that?"

Serah's eyes quickly darted to Vanille and she flinched, knowing the reflex just gave the answer away. "No one?"

Fang paced in a small circle and turned to Vanille. "This one said that?" she asked, pointing to the redhead and shaking her head. "Well I'm _not_."

Vanille heard the words, loud and vehement. Fang spoke them with certainty, the kind of certainty one would say when proclaiming the sky was blue, or roses were red, or one's foot was attached to their leg. She heard it, as clear as a lighthouse shining through the storm. Though she heard it, the past several months flashed through her mind, and she found herself disagreeing with the brunette's statement. She couldn't control her next response. She gave a loud, sarcastic snort.

Fang and Serah slowly turned to look at her, unsure they heard correctly.

"What did ya say?" Fang growled, stepping closer to Vanille.

It was Serah's turn to swallow the lump in her throat as Fang slowly stalked towards Vanille. She eyed the carton of eggs that had tipped out of the bag and wondered if she could throw them at the taller Oerban, if only to buy her and Vanille a few extra seconds while they ran for their lives.

"Uh, technically, she didn't say anything," Serah slowly responded. "In fact, it was more like a," she pursed her lips, "like a, hmmrph."

"You're not helping," Vanille answered, stubbornly standing her ground when Fang attempted to tower over her. She raised her chin, wishing she had a stool to stand on. "You heard me!"

"I'm not in love with her." Fang ground out, feeling her cheeks flush. She was positive, mostly. She hadn't given it much thought, or wanted to. Her own personal musings, or _denials_, were her own business.

"It's obvious," the redhead fired back. She stepped forward and jabbed a finger towards Fang. "You've been all lovesick and it's only gotten worse since you stopped having sex with her." Vanille grinned, happy to have finally said it out loud. She harrumphed in satisfaction.

Fang recoiled and colored at the words, all too aware of a second pair of eyes on her. _This is awkward._ "Uh," she turned to Serah, feeling the need to explain herself, no matter how absurd that seemed. "Ah…Look, Serah…"

Serah spared her further embarrassment with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, I know already, I still can't believe you did it at my house, though." Serah watched in fascination as the taller Oerban's skin darkened. "Close your mouth, Fang, or is that Gran Pulse style for catching flies?"

Fang blinked rapidly and continued to flush at the words. Serah knew about her and Lightning, _in her house_, she placed her hand on her hip, quickly scrambling to grab any self-dignity she could find. She wished Lightning was with her, if only to share the embarrassment. She looked at Vanille, who was covering her face with her hands, most likely trying to stifle her laughter. The taller Oerban scowled. "You told her?"

"I didn't tell her about you guys, she just found out on her own," Vanille quickly explained.

Fang shook her head, feeling like a puppet dancing on someone's hand. She walked over to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples. She studied the carpet, not finding any words. "It was just a thing we had goin' on for a bit, Serah."

The younger Farron scoffed. "Sure, Fang. How was your _date_?_"_

Fang glanced at her, rapidly regaining her composure. "What date?"

"Your date, tonight, with that guy. We saw you."

"Oh, that's why were so mad!" Vanille exclaimed. It all made sense. No wonder Serah was ready to kick her butt. She giggled, apparently they'd gotten their wires crossed. "This is like playing telephone," she mumbled in awe.

Fang scrunched her face, staring at Vanille like she had sprouted another head. "It wasn't a date, it was an interview about Oerba," she patiently explained.

Serah remained silent, looking at her with a dubious expression. "So, that was it? You were out, tonight, at Balambia, with a professor on some kinda interview?"

Fang nodded solemnly.

"Oh." Serah looked at her feet, feeling a little silly. She was quiet for a long moment. "So you weren't on a date," she repeated. She remembered how quiet and distant Lightning seemed after they left the restaurant, hopefully the revelation would make her feel better. Maybe, if they were all lucky, it would jolt her older sister into setting things right with Fang. "That's great."

"Thanks Serah, glad to know ya approve," Fang retorted, looking a little offended.

Serah blushed and brushed her hands over her skirt. "No, I mean…" She glanced around the room, trying to stall her next words. "Claire and I thought you were on a date, and…"

Fang arched an eyebrow, suddenly very interested in Serah's next words. "And?"

The younger Farron sat in the loveseat and felt her palms begin to sweat. She wasn't sure if telling Fang about her sister's reaction was a wise thing, that maybe she was now meddling way too much. Although, she conceded, Fang just had all her little secrets uncovered, maybe it was time to even up the stakes.

"And Claire was very upset when she saw you with him. She thought you were out on a date with someone." Serah breathed in deeply, feeling her heart finally slow.

"She told ya she was upset?" Fang softly asked.

"No, but it was written all over her face."

"Aw, that's so cute," Vanille quipped. Fang and Serah both stared at her. "What? It is," Vanille insisted.

Fang paced around the room, a little irritated with the knowledge. "Well, it wasn't a date, if she'd walked over to us and said _"Hi"_ she woulda -"

"Punched him," Serah chimed in.

Fang chuckled and dipped her head. "-Woulda found out it was nothin'. But that's Sunshine for ya, keepin' everythin' in her pretty, little head."

"Well, maybe you should tell her…" Vanille said in a hopeful tone. "Maybe you two can have a heart to heart!"

"Sure, where's the boxin' ring, lead me to my corner," the brunette retorted sarcastically.

Despite herself, Serah laughed at the miserable look on Fang's face. "My sister might surprise you, Fang." When she didn't receive a response, she shrugged her shoulders. She began walking towards the door. "If you want to know, she's at home right now, probably sulking."

Vanille followed behind Serah, giving Fang some room to herself. "What a mess."

"I'm sorry about the way I stormed in here." Serah stopped outside the front door, covering her head in her hands and muffling her next words. "I can't believe Fang heard me say that."

"No, it was a good thing. Maybe they can get on the same page, now," Vanille replied, feeling confident that things were finally falling into place.

"That's true." Serah began walking towards her car after giving the redhead a quick hug. She sighed and glanced at the dark sky. "Here's hoping."

Fang sat on the couch long after Serah had gone home. Her face was a mask of intense concentration as she went over the evening's events. She rested her chin on her hand and continued to argue with herself. She could always ignore Serah's words, about Lightning being hurt. Technically, they were supposed to be friends and it shouldn't matter if Fang _was _on a date. Although, she considered, the idea of Light hurting over something that simply wasn't true didn't sit well with her. She rubbed her eyes, feeling emotionally worn out. One thing was nagging her the most, and now that she heard the words spoken, she couldn't shake from their grasp.

_I'm not in love with Lightning…Am I?_

XXXXX

Lightning slammed her car door shut, not feeling the biting chill of the night air. She leaned against the car and crossed her arms, having half a mind to turn around and leave. She watched the house closely for any movement, only seeing the front window lit from the inside. She sighed and scanned the row of houses, unsure of why she was even here.

She laughed softly; she knew why she was here. She didn't want to stay home; the idea of sitting at home was torturous. She had walked into her house and felt the walls instantly close in. Still, it was unlike her to do this, but then again, she had been teetering on the edge for quite some time. The edge of what, she wasn't sure, and with a sad shake of her head, she realized she didn't want to be anywhere else.

She slowly walked towards the door, hearing the soft crunch of her boots under the gravel. She stopped at the doorbell and hesitated when she looked at her watch. It was late and she certainly didn't want to wake anyone. Was Fang home? What if she wasn't? Lightning would have to conclude that she was still out with her date. She squashed further thoughts on the matter with a mental swipe of her gunblade. She didn't want to think of Fang's date and what transpired.

_What am I doing here?_ She huffed in annoyance and shoved her doubts to the back of her mind. She inhaled deeply and brought her hand up, ready to face the inevitable. _I need to know_. She stopped, her fist raised mid-air, and stepped back, shaking her head.

"Damn it," she growled. She had no idea what to say if Fang was home. _Can I borrow some sugar_, certainly wouldn't work. With a defeated sigh, she turned around. Clear her head, that's what she needed to do. She was floating in a sea of confusion with no lifeboat in sight. She hated it.

A soft click was heard and Lightning stopped, her shoulders tensing in anticipation. In a split second, too minute to measure, she had a vision of jumping into the bushes and hiding. Her pride quickly squashed the desire and she stood her ground. _Great, just great._

"Light?"

She slowly turned around. Ice, blue eyes drank the form before her and Lightning locked her knees when she felt the earth sway under her feet. On the inside she cheered; the brunette was home, and looked like she'd been home for quite some time. On the outside she carefully maintained an air of nonchalance, having been caught off guard, again. She inwardly cursed the brunette's honed hunting skills, she should have known Fang would hear her, or see her, or sense her, or whatever Pulsian trick she used to detect her presence.

"Hey Fang." Lightning trailed her eyes down Fang's shoulder, to her hand, where she had her lance clutched. She swallowed, feeling incredibly silly. Fang probably thought there was an intruder outside her home, which would be perfectly acceptable because it was late, and the pink haired woman wanted smack herself across the forehead. What on earth had possessed her to even come here?

Fang remained quiet, attuned to the soldier's internal struggle and giving her some time to recover. She was equally shocked, but thanks to Serah's little visit, had an inkling of why Lightning was lurking outside her doorstep. Still, she was curious to see how the composed soldier would handle this. "What are ya doin' here?"

Lightning flinched and rotated her cuff, trying to stall for time while her mind fired off several different answers, none which pleased her. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her back leg, deciding that Fang's question was an excellent one. "I…was in the neighborhood."

The brunette laughed at the answer and gave the pink haired woman a look. _Charming._ "Why?"

The soldier bristled and reminded herself that she was the one at Fang's doorstep, in the middle of the night, with no plausible explanation. "I was taking a drive," she smoothly responded.

Fang leaned against the doorway and put a hand on her hip. "And here ya are," she dryly answered.

"Right. Here I am." The soldier saw brunette relax at the words. Another wave of dread seized her, _now what?_ The Oerban continued to watch her, and Lightning swore she saw amusement dancing behind the green eyes. Why hadn't Fang invited her in? It was the polite thing to do, unless she still had company? She tilted her head and furtively scanned the area behind the brunette.

"Lookin' for someone?"

"No. Yes. Vanille."

"Sound asleep," Fang replied, wondering if the blush on the soldier's cheeks was from the cold air or from embarrassment. She liked it. _Gonna make you squirm a bit longer_.

Lightning was now certain it was glee and mischief twinkling in the brunette's eyes. Strangely, she found the knowledge comforting; she wasn't intruding. She eyed the doorway and arched an eyebrow, silently seeking permission. "Since I'm here…"

"Ya wanna play?"

"No!"

They both flinched at the loud, alarmed tone and Lightning rubbed her forehead. "No. Not that I wouldn't." She cleared her throat. "But that's not why I'm here." A pause. "May I come in?" She smirked. "Since I'm here."

"Yeah, sure. Since you're here." Fang stepped aside and shut the door behind Lightning, laughing quietly. That was as close to flustered as the pink haired woman could get.

Lightning stopped in the hallway and waited for Fang to lead her somewhere, anywhere. She desperately needed to sit down. She examined the decorative tiles under her feet. She was nervous, which was ludicrous because it wouldn't be the first time she was alone with Fang in the middle of the night. Though, she reminded herself, _those_ times were quite different. The reminder caused her to gaze at Fang's backside as she walked past, and Lightning admired the slight sway of her hips. She immediately looked away, she didn't need her hormones clouding her thoughts and Fang certainly wouldn't appreciate it.

She followed the tall brunette into the living room and she sat down on the couch, feeling ungainly and awkward for the first time since, when? She couldn't recall. Fang took a seat across from her and Lightning envied the comfortable confidence that seemed to radiate off the Oerban. A moment of silence reigned until Fang finally spoke.

"So, why are ya really here, Light? It's the middle of the night, not like ya to drive 'round aimlessly."

The soldier sighed and crossed her legs while she tapped her fingers on the armrest. "I don't know. I've had a rough night," she admitted.

"Really?" Fang pretended to think and staunchly ignored the way Lightning's miniskirt rode up her hiked thigh. "I've had a great night." She saw Lightning stiffen at the words and felt smug.

"That's good," came the quiet response. Lightning's shoulders slumped. Fang had a good night, which probably meant there would be a second date, maybe a third, and…she breathed deeply. It was time to go.

"Yeah, had an interview tonight with a professor for the New Bodhum newspaper. Spent my night reminiscing about my childhood and village," Fang casually continued, pretending to toy with a loose thread on her sari. "Got a free meal out of it."

Lightning's head snapped up, letting the words wash over her. "An interview?" She wanted to do back-flips.

"Yup, he even had a tape recorder."

"That's great, Fang." Lightning quickly recovered from the shock and grinned. "When is it being published? I'd love to have a copy."

"Next week, I think. Vanille is goin' in for one too." Fang smiled, feeling the soldier relax at the light conversation. "So why the rough night?"

"It doesn't matter," Lightning cryptically responded. "It's looking up, now."

Fang was taken aback by the words and shifted in her seat under the penetrating gaze. "Glad to hear it," she softly replied. She brushed her hands down her sari and waited for Lightning's next move.

"Tell me about it?" the soldier asked, leaning back to get more comfortable on the couch.

Fang's eyebrows climbed in surprise at the soft request. The muted light of the lamp painted a soft glow over Lightning, dancing shadows across her face, save for the intense, cerulean eyes that were focused on her. Fang swallowed and felt a wave of heat suffuse her body.

"Okay, ya sure? I don't wanna bore ya with stories," Fang hoarsely replied.

"I'm sure. I'd love to hear your stories." Lightning clasped her hands on her lap, averting her gaze from the brunette. She remembered hearing Fang's soft laughter in the restaurant; she wanted to hear it again. She wished Fang would turn another light on. The dark living room and intimate air between them was distracting, suggestive, _dizzying_.

Fang shook her head after a second and took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah." She watched as Lightning shifted on the couch, reclining against the large pillows. She blinked rapidly when she imagined herself covering the distance between them to lay right on top of her.

Lightning nodded slowly, as if sharing the same thought. "Could you…maybe turn the lights on?"

"Yup, good idea," Fang muttered, quickly standing up to flip on all the light switches. _Overkill_. She sat back down on the couch, next to Lightning, confident they could maintain a conversation without jumping each other.

"So, how did you meet Vanille, exactly? I know it was at the orphanage but how did you two find each other?"

Fang grinned when the fond memory surfaced and she felt the tension leave her body. She turned to the soldier, yet again surprised to see genuine interest and curiosity written on her face. Maybe Serah was right, she considered, maybe Lightning could surprise her.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Feedback appreciated, as always :)


	12. Chapter 12

Fang was sitting on the couch again, legs crossed, her mind puzzling in quiet introspection. She wasn't sure when the couch became her favorite place to think, and for as long as she could remember, sitting and pondering was not something to which she was prone. Her genes were hardwired for activity: hunt, gather, kill, keep busy, take care of Vanille, deal with Lightning. A grumpy sigh filled the room as she continued to ruminate over the growing complexity of her feelings.

Lightning left her house thirty minutes ago, and not a minute later, Fang was summoned to the couch, by a mysterious force. _Hey, let's sit n' think about this, yeah?_ her mind had offered, and so the brunette sat down, crossed her arms and let her mind wander, much to the weary protest of her tired body.

Both women realized their conversation had taken them well past midnight. Lightning had yawned, and then Fang had yawned, and with a slight sheepishness they both realized time had fast forwarded into the very early morning. It was the natural ebb and flow of conversation between two interested adults, sharing their past, laughing together.

She wondered, _Why?_ She knew Lightning showed up, unannounced, at her doorstep because; _she thought I was on a date? Why did she care? Why did I tell her it wasn't a date?_ Fang stared at the wall, expecting to see a big, fat question mark drawn in bright, obnoxious colors, glaring back at her.

"Hell if I know." She flinched at the blatant lie. She did know, maybe. She was an honest woman, raised by a code of honor. She couldn't have Lightning running around thinking one thing, when it was the furthest thing from the truth. _Not what friends do._ She nodded and ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Why did she jump all over making sure Lightning knew it wasn't a date, but just an interview? She uncrossed her legs and rested her arm over the armrest, _maybe you were hopin' she'd ask you on date_, a little voice in her head teased.

Fang's eyes bulged and widened at the unbidden thought. "Why am I up thinkin' about this?"

She blamed Vanille, for accusing her of being in love with Lightning, for even speaking the thought out-loud. _Blasphemy_. Now it was bugging her, like a fly buzzing behind her ears, loud and whirring, just out of reach. She and Lightning were like oil and water, being in a physical relationship had been confusing enough, albeit _oh, so satisfyin'_, but never mind trying to date one another. "Yeah right," she sneered.

She chuckled and rubbed her eyes, letting out a loud yawn. This nocturnal pastime; sitting in the dark, shoulders heavy with questions and reflections, was definitely not for her. She stretched her arms out and with a soft groan, decided it was definitely time for bed.

"In love with her? Me n' Light? Dating? Could ya imagine?" She laughed softly, dark tresses waving across her shoulders with the gentle motion. The silent room, impartial to her plight, swallowed the sarcastic words until there was nothing left but an echo of doubt. Fang swallowed a lump of apprehension and felt her confidence waver. "_Shit_."

XXXXX

Fang wiped her arm across her forehead, smearing the beads of sweat that were pooling across her eyebrows. She sat back on her heels and placed the sandpaper on the ground, feeling that it was time for a break, and anything Lebreau had to say about it, employer or not, _Well, she can toss it._

Loud, rigorous scrubbing could be heard next to her, and a surreptitious glance beside her observed an equally sweaty and grumpy Lightning. The corner of Fang's lips quirked into a lopsided grin and she turned to fully face the pink haired woman, openly marveling the soldier's systematic approach.

"You're scrubbing one plank at a time?" Fang wondered, loud enough so the soldier could hear. "You're scrubbin' paint, Sunshine, ya don't have to be so neat about it."

Lightning chuckled and did her best to hide the small smile that played across her lips. In response to the light teasing, she doubled her efforts and concentrated on scrubbing even harder. She heard Fang's soft snort and turned her head, intent on scrutinizing the brunette's other half of the wall. After a moment of appraisal, she raised an eyebrow. "I've gotten more done than you."

Fang stepped back and crossed her arms, comparing their handiwork. A quick inspection proved that the soldier was right. "I'm savorin' the experience." The Oerban gave a lazy shrug and a cocky smile.

"I'll savor it with you, when I'm done and you're still scrubbing."

Fang laughed and placed her hands on her hips. She grinned, noticing how dried paint was smeared across the soldier's cheeks, shirt, and arms. She stretched her own bronze arms, enjoying the playful banter. "Maybe," she considered with a thoughtful nod. "Or maybe you'll help me finish?"

Lightning tapped her chin with a finger, as if to consider the request. "Nope. I'd rather _watch_ you…finish" She smirked after the words left her mouth, a little startled at her suggestive tone.

"You'd rather watch, huh?" Fang repeated, raising her eyebrow to let the pink haired woman know the innuendo was not lost on her. "Not gonna offer a helpin' hand? That's not like ya."

Lightning titled her head, deciding to go along with it. She shrugged and responded in kind. "If you ask me nicely, I might."

Fang inhaled, catching the faint scent of plastic and paint. Perhaps, she considered, it was the fumes that were beginning to cloud her better judgment. She needed to tread carefully. "I'll think about it," she replied in a lilting tone, trying to steer the conversation towards more neutral ground.

Lightning dusted her hands and offered a small smile, concealing her disappointment. _Too soon._ Sometimes her circular conversations with Fang tested her own mental discipline. "I think it's time for another break."

"Sounds good."

Fang walked towards the water cooler and grabbed two ice waters and pulled out a couple chairs. She sat down and placed the plastic bottles on the ground and studied the pink haired woman as she twisted her torso in a stretching motion. She remained riveted when Lightning placed her hand on her back and stretched, causing her chest to puff out in a way Fang found most inviting. She blinked, snapping out of her daze, and realized she may as well have her tongue hanging out of her mouth, panting for all to see. A covert glance around the bar told her no one had noticed, until her eyes landed on a familiar blonde woman, who was staring dead straight at Lightning.

"Sam," Fang grumbled. She snatched her water bottle from the ground and gave it vicious squeeze, imagining Sam's throat under her stiff fingers, _What's she doin' here?_

Lightning began walking towards the brunette, thankful to see a second bottle of water near her feet. She sat next to Fang and twisted the bottle cap, eager to quench her parched throat. Her bottle was stopped, midway towards her lips, when she heard a loud crinkling noise next to her ear.

"Fang," Lightning started, wincing in sympathy when the plastic bottle croaked and collapsed underneath the brunette's fingertips, "we're almost done with the renovations."

Fang lowered the water bottle to her lap, feeling a little silly for her behavior. She relaxed her grip on the mangled bottle until she saw Sam begin to saunter towards them, and the crinkling resumed.

Lightning sighed and stretched her back again, reaching behind her to try and massage a knot in the middle of her back that had been bothering her all morning.

"Sore?" Fang asked, trying her best to not stare at the way the soldier was twisting and fidgeting on the seat. _Stop doin' that_.

"Just some knots," Lightning grunted, nodding slightly at Sam as she stopped in front of them.

Sam placed her toolbox on the floor and walked behind Lightning's chair. "Here, maybe I can help with that," she said.

Fang saw Sam reach her hand out, like a slithering tentacle, nearer and nearer to Lightning's back. She hitched, irrationally upset, _Oh no ya don't_. The brunette acted swiftly and shoved her hand into Lightning's back, causing the soldier to lurch forward from the force.

"I got it," Fang replied. She stared straight ahead, mentally kicking herself in the head, and refused to meet Lightning's questioning gaze. Instead, she focused on her hand and began rubbing small circles on the soldier's back. She felt the muscle stiffen, most likely from Lightning's surprise, and offered Sam a cheeky smile.

"Oh, okay." Sam's furrowed her brow at the gesture, clearly annoyed that her efforts were just usurped.

Lightning forced herself to relax under Fang's ministrations. The brunette hadn't touched her in a while, and though the friendly gesture was not unwelcome, Lightning couldn't help but remember how delicious Fang's fingers felt on other parts of her body. Her torso expanded as she breathed in deeply, _Focus. _She exhaled with a soft, steady sigh. _Right._

"How are you guys?" Sam asked, though she was looking directly at the pink haired woman.

"Good," Lightning replied, somewhat distractedly. Her back twitched when Fang's fingers grazed a spot that was a bit ticklish.

"Grand, couldn't be better," Fang answered, pressing her fingers into the tight flesh, trying to ease away the knots in the soldier's back. "What are ya doin' back? Thought you had to run an errand?"

Sam shrugged with casual ease. "Finished it. Say, Lightning, you're a soldier right?" Not waiting for a response she continued, "My brother is interested in joining the Guard. Think I could get some information from you? How about over lunch some time?"

Lightning shrugged and felt Fang's hand pause briefly at the words. She found herself leaning back to encourage the light contact. It was distracting, soothing, and did nothing to calm her. _Fang always did have nice hands._

"Lightning?"

She looked up, taking a moment to compose her thoughts as she tried to decipher the meaning behind the blonde's inquisitive look. "They have recruitment offices for that."

Fang grinned at the soldier's logical response and quickly caught her wandering hand as it tried to dip to Lightning's lower back. She continued to knead the tense muscle, grappling with her desire to sneak her hand under the loose shirt that was between her and the soft skin.

Sam didn't miss a beat, oblivious to the darkening skin of both women. "I know but you never know if they're feeding you a line or being honest. At least you," she addressed Lightning, "could give me some genuine guidance." A sensuous smile played across her lips. "So, maybe over lunch?"

"All right."

Fang frowned at the soldier and ground her teeth in irritation. She dropped her hand from Lightning's back and allowed to it to hang limply at her side. She idly wondered if her hand would return to her lap safely or if it would smack Sam across the forehead.

"Got everythin' you need then?" Fang asked in a cool, business tone. "Lunch isn't for a few hours."

"Yeah, guess I'll get back to work." Sam grabbed her toolbox and offered Lightning a small smile. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"That's fine." Lightning gave a polite smile and waited until Sam had walked across the bar before she turned to Fang. "What was that about?"

"What?" Fang raised her crumpled water bottle to her mouth and took a sip, staring straight ahead.

Lightning studied the furrowed brow with intense curiosity. She finally settled on the safer question. "It's unlike you to be so rude."

Fang shrugged and draped an elbow over the back of her chair. "You're bein' nice enough for the both of us." She observed the blonde across the bar as she idly chatted with some of the other contractors.

Lightning turned in her chair, blue eyes openly studying the brunette. Fang forced herself to meet the penetrating gaze head on, willing to give anything and everything to have a peek inside the soldier's head, if only for a moment.

A loud shriek suddenly echoed across the bar, followed by a sharp bark. Fang and Lightning turned towards the sound, surprised to see Serah and Vanille running towards them, with what appeared to be an animal of some kind, hot on their heels.

XXXX

"Serah, what are you going to do with a dog?" Lightning studied the small furry animal in her sister's arms as it tried to leap off. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, studying Lebreau's office with mild interest. She had no idea how a business woman could be so messy, she'd never be able to do paperwork under these conditions.

"Keep it," Serah replied, trying to crane her neck away when the puppy slobbered all over her neck.

"Did you talk to Snow?"

"Not yet, but he loves animals." Serah finally placed the furry animal on the ground. The puppy wagged its tail and began barking, happy to be back on its feet. "Vanille and I found him behind a dumpster. I wasn't going to just walk away, Claire."

"What about the pound?" Lightning took a step back when a pink nose began sniffing her boots. "If he pees on me…" She scowled and wrinkled her nose. "He's filthy and he smells."

"What if they put him to sleep? The pound is overcrowded as it is." Serah bent down and scratched behind two floppy ears, giggling when the puppy tried to chew on her fingers. "He's so cute, come on, Claire, someone left him for dead."

Lightning sighed and narrowed her eyes when the puppy sat on its haunches and began scratching its neck. "You need to take him to the vet, he has fleas."

"I know, calm down. It's not like I'm asking you to keep him."

The puppy continued to sniff the ground with curious fervor. Floppy ears and a yellow coat matted with mud and debris, Lightning had to admit it was a bit cute. She suppressed a smile when Serah picked him back up and cuddled him, delight painted across her features. She sighed and shook her head; Serah had always wanted a dog when they were growing up. "Okay, let's go to the pet store. He better not pee in my car."

XXXXX

"He's gonna be a big boy," Fang mused, lifting a big, furry paw with her hand. She grinned when the puppy leaned towards her to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it, you're riling him up," Lightning grumbled, shifting the puppy in her arms to trap its paws against her chest. It whined at hearing her brusque tone.

"You just ignore her, ya hear?" Fang whispered, nose to nose with the pup. She raised her eyes and winked at the disgruntled soldier. "She's the grumpy one outta the bunch." The puppy whined again, trying to lean in for another kiss, finding solace in the playful voice.

"Are you two done?" Lightning asked, ignoring Fang's conversation with the squirming bag of fleas in her arms.

"For now." The brunette glanced at her hand and wiped it against her jeans. "Lil' runt needs a bath." She eyed the pink haired woman up and down. There was something she found endearing about seeing the soldier struggle with a small, helpless puppy in her arms.

"What's taking them so long?" Lightning huffed. She shifted the puppy around, grunting when its nails scratched against her shoulder. "He needs his nails trimmed."

"Stop whinin'. He's a stray. What did ya expect? And, it's only been five minutes!"

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure thing." Fang accepted the puppy with comfortable ease, laughing when it began to lick her face in joyous zest. The puppy buried his nose into her neck, sniffing her.

"He likes you," Lightning muttered, raising her eyebrow. She crossed her arms and tried to see through the tinted glass window of the pet shop. She brushed her shirt, dismayed to see yellow fur stuck on her chest and upper arms. "Damn it, _I_ need a bath."

Fang smirked and gently scratched the puppy's neck, trying to calm it down. "Ya never wanted a dog growin' up?"

"Not in a long time. Not since I was a child. I don't think I'm much of a dog person."

The puppy gave a loud yawn, offering its two cents, and rested its head in the crook of Fang's neck with a contented sigh. "Pity. We had 'em all over Oerba. Great companions."

Lightning shook her head and gave up trying to see through the window. She turned so that she was facing Fang, envious that the Oerban had somehow managed to lull the pesky mutt into staying completely still. "Too much work."

Fang gave her a dubious look. "They're loyal."

"They shed."

"They're always happy to see ya."

"They have to be exercised."

"They'll protect ya."

"They bark."

"Do they always bicker this much?" Serah asked.

Fang and Lightning turned around, surprised to see Serah and Vanille standing behind them with a shopping cart filled with pet supplies. At the sound of Serah's voice, the puppy perked its head up and began fidgeting in Fang's arms, wagging its tail.

XXXX

Lightning opened the lid on the washer and dumped the basket of dirty clothes into the machine. Remembering how smelly and dirty the stray puppy was, she poured extra bleach into the water. She twisted the knob for a heavy wash and walked back into the house towards the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled, a poignant reminder that she hadn't eaten in several hours. She glanced at the clock on the wall and wondered what Fang was doing. Throughout the day, she entertained the idea of inviting Fang over for dinner but couldn't bring herself to find the words.

Her hesitation to have dinner with Fang was mainly because she wasn't sure how to word it. She didn't want to give Fang the wrong impression, especially when she didn't even know what kind of impression she wanted to make.

She opened the freezer and grabbed a frozen dinner, deciding that she wasn't in the mood to cook an elaborate meal. Practiced fingers keyed in the timer for the microwave and Lightning leaned against the counter. After their pleasant midnight conversation, things had smoothed considerably between them. Except, Lightning arched an eyebrow, there was now an air of suggestiveness between them, and it was getting harder to ignore.

The microwaved beeped and she carefully placed the dinner on the counter, mixing the gravy around with a spoon. If she invited Fang over, would the brunette think it was a just a clever ruse to get her back into bed? Lightning snorted and leaned against the counter. She'd just have to be on her best behavior, that was all there was to it. If Fang wanted to take it further, well, that would be just fine.

"Right. No time like the present."

She glanced at the plastic tray of steaming food and with a final decision, tossed it into the trash bin. She walked over to the phone quickly dialed Fang's number.

The phone rang once and Lightning held her breath, until she heard the familiar ring of her doorbell. Once, twice, followed rapid knocking. She sighed.

"Now what?" She slammed the receiver down and briskly walked to the front door. The knocking continued and she cursed, already knowing who it was. "Serah? What is it?"

Serah bit her lip and didn't respond right away. Lightning was even more surprised to see Snow standing a few feet behind her, shuffling around uncomfortably. She studied the tall blonde, a little concerned to see him rubbing his eyes and sniffling.

"Why is Snow crying?" Lightning glanced between the two of them, a little stunned.

Snow sniffed loudly and blew his nose with a handkerchief. "I'm not crying." He squinted and blinked several times, his eyes red and bleary. "Uh…"

Serah cleared her throat and Lightning raised her eyebrow, seeing a leash wrapped around Serah's fist. She followed the chain to the ground and then to the puppy that had given her so much trouble earlier in the day. The puppy wagged its tail when their eyes met and gave a happy woof. The older Farron swallowed, feeling a knot of dread growing in her stomach.

"No," Lightning ground out, looking at the puppy in alarm. The puppy mewled and hid behind Serah, as if sensing her growing anger.

Serah sighed heavily and chewed her bottom lip. "Snow's not crying, Claire. He's allergic."

XXXXX

Lightning sat in the couch, her foot furiously tapping against the tile floor. "No!"

"Come on!" Serah fired back, pacing around the living room. "Why not?"

The soldier glanced at the puppy who was happily chewing on a doggy toy. "Serah, I work crazy hours, it wouldn't be fair to him."

"You do not. You work and come home, unless you're with-" Serah paused and caught herself. Lightning gave her a curious look. "Unless you're out with people, or whatever."

Lightning slumped back into the couch and handed Snow another tissue. "I didn't know you were allergic to pets," she complained.

Snow blew into the tissue and wiped his nose with the back of his hands. "I didn't either. I don't know when that changed." He sneezed again, shaking the entire couch with his weight.

"Vanille or I can watch him while you're at work," Serah tried again. "She said she'd love to do it."

"Serah," Lightning began, shaking her head, "I'm not crazy about dogs. I don't want one."

"You wanted one when we were kids," she challenged.

"Right. When we were kids, not anymore. It's a big responsibility."

"Yeah! You love responsibility," Serah retorted. She walked over to the small puppy play pen she had purchased earlier in the day and carefully stepped over the gate. "He's so cute and really friendly. He's clean now, too." The pup wagged its tail and crawled closer, happy to have another person near him.

Lightning shifted uncomfortably on the couch at the flagrant display of cuteness between her sister and the troublesome pup. Snow laughed softly next to her and she elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Shut up."

Serah continued, gently petting the puppy from head to tail. "He needs some training. I already took him to the vet, you have all the supplies you need…" The puppy grunted in excitement when he bit into the toy and it squeaked. "I'll help you."

"Serah, I really don't want a dog," Lightning argued. She looked at Snow, hoping for some assistance and frowned when he shrugged in sympathy. "Coward," she muttered.

"Hey, she's my wife," he quipped back. Another sneeze ripped through the room and Lightning rolled her eyes. She grabbed the box of tissues from the small coffee table and threw it at his head. He grunted from the impact and picked the box up. "Thanks."

"Why don't we just drive to the pound and drop Snow off and you can keep the dog," Lightning suggested.

Snow frowned and sneezed again, grumbling under his breath.

"Okay," Serah responded.

Snow turned to her, alarmed and aghast. "Hey, what?"

"But you keep Snow, and I'll keep the puppy, okay? There isn't a crate big enough to hold him at the pound." Serah stepped out of the puppy pen and walked around the living room, scrunching her brow in serious thought. "Snow needs to be fed several times a day, he's marginally house broken except he tends to spray the toilet seat sometimes."

Snow rubbed his temples, trying to hide his reddening skin. "You said you understood that it splashes sometimes! Especially in the middle of the night, and I can't see-"

"-He needs a lot of exercise, I mean look at him. But you're already pretty active as it is, so that shouldn't be a problem. He's a big cuddler too. Don't be surprised if he tries to sit on your lap."

Lightning snorted, though a small part of her that began to wonder if her little sister was really just kidding.

"He's pretty docile, but…" Serah stopped in front of the couch and regarded both of them through serious, blue eyes. "He might hump your leg, Claire. Especially in the early morning. I don't know how you'd feel about being woken up by something as big as Snow humping your leg like a pile driver. Is that going to be a problem?"

Lightning's jaw popped out of her face and fell to the ground; at least she wondered if it did. She blinked several times, trying to remove the image of Snow, on her leg, _like a pile driver?_ Snow was in a similar position, blushing furiously at the explicit comparison. He scratched the back of his neck and realized he wouldn't be able to look Lightning in the face for a few days.

"So, do we have a deal? And don't you dare get him neutered, Claire," Serah threatened, pointing a finger at Lightning and shaking it back and forth like a stern mother. As if in full agreement, the puppy barked, its tail wagging furiously and thumping on the ground. "He's a stud, and some day, I may want to-"

"I'll keep the damn dog, Serah, and you can keep _yours_," Lightning snapped, not giving her a chance to finish the sentence. She already learned more about Snow than she ever wanted to know.

Snow grabbed his nose again, trying to hold back another sneeze, and failed miserably, spraying the air with spit.

Lightning elbowed him in the ribs again, earning her a sharp gasp. "Idiot," she growled.

XXXXX

TBC...and Merry Christmas :)


	13. Chapter 13a

So, Santa gave me the best thing for Christmas. He found my muse. I chained my muse to my desk, and we went to work, which is why this chapter is divided into two parts, because it is really, really long.

* * *

><p><em>Fang watched as Lightning walked around the bar, her back to Fang, whistling a tune she did not recognize. She walked towards the pink haired woman, curious to uncover the reason behind the odd behavior. The bar was bright and empty, new tables and chairs spilling along the clean and waxed floors, followed by soft music and a cool breeze. She felt at peace.<em>

_Lightning stopped whistling her happy tune, as if she could sense Fang drawing nearer, and waited. Fang held her hand out, ready to tap her shoulder, the words on the tip of her tongue, eager to know why she was whistling. _

_The soldier unexpectedly twisted around and Fang was startled backward, green eyes squinting in confusion._

_"Serah? What are ya doin?"_

_"Singing." Serah smiled and closed her eyes. "How are you, Fang?"_

_Fang thought for a moment and grinned at the obvious answer. "I'm fine. Great. But, why are you singin'?"_

_Serah giggled and twirled her hair around her fingers, and Fang was struck by how much she looked like her older sister._

_"Claire asked me to sing." _

_Fang saw a tear fall from Serah's eyes and stepped forward to brush a finger along her cheek, her heart clenching at the sadness she saw._

_"What's wrong, Serah? Why are you cryin'?" Fang looked around, wondering when the patrons of the bar would start to trickle in, and the beer would flow, and the laughing voices would carry, and perhaps then, Serah wouldn't cry._

_Serah grabbed Fang's hand and with a wistful smile, kissed along Fang's fingertips. The brunette stiffened, disconcerted by the affectionate gesture. "A message from Claire," Serah murmured._

_Fang nodded dumbly and a thought occurred to her. "Where is she?"_

_Serah smiled and her tears were flowing freely, bathing across her cheeks. "She wants to see you."_

_Fang pursed her lips and stepped forward to wrap the short girl in her arms, hugging her tightly and rocking her back and forth. "Serah, what's wrong? Why are ya cryin'?"_

_She felt small hands graze her lower back, lower still, until they rested on top of her butt. Soft lips kissed her collar bone and Fang's eyes widened. She gently pushed Serah back, ready to tell her that she was confused, that she was hurting for some unknown reason, and Fang couldn't provide anything more than soft, kind words and a tender hug._

_Fang pushed her back, holding both of Serah's shoulders, and watched as Serah's features gently morphed and twisted into those of Lightning. The soft blue eyes of Serah were cold, angry, stripped of innocence, and Fang recoiled from shock._

_"Light?" Fang stepped back, her movements jerky and defensive. Her mind whirled and spiraled, she was losing it. She was going insane._

_"Fang," Lightning harshly clipped, her tone callous and hard, "why didn't you tell me?"_

_Fang titled her head and wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling the cool breeze of the bar turn frigid and icy. "Tell you what? I don't know what's goin' on, Light."_

_The brunette heard quick footsteps approaching from behind. She whipped her head around, relieved to see Vanille skipping towards her, hands clasped behind her back. With each step, the background faded in and out, and the bar slowly began to alter. Wooden panels on the ground turned to snow; the ceiling was a dark and stormy sky, the tables and chairs replaced by gritty cement and ruins. Fang rubbed her arms, shivering, and looked around the village. She was in Oerba._

_"You didn't tell her, Fang?" Vanille gave the taller Oerban a pitying look, and Fang turned around, ignoring the dust that fell from the sky and the crystal shards that were now covering her face and clothes._

_"What is goin' on?" Fang blinked, goose bumps rising along her bare arms. She turned to face Lightning again, dismayed to see that it was Serah in her stead, sad and despondent. "Where's Light? Why do ya keep doin' that?"_

_"She had to leave. She said, next time, tell her." Serah spun around, facing the empty houses, and held her arms out, catching more crystal dust in her hand with a delighted laugh._

_Fang felt Vanille step beside her and Fang snarled, roughly grabbing Serah's shoulders, terror gripping her heart. "What did you do to her? Where is she? Tell her what?" She spun the younger Farron around, her eyes wide and fearful, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Where is Light? Tell me, damn it."_

_Vanille shushed the frenzied Oerban with a calming hand on her arm. "Turn around, Fang."_

_Fang released Serah and slowly turned around, terrified by what she may find. In all her years, she couldn't remember ever feeling terror like this, not like this. Fang's eyes grew wider and wider as they settled on the crystal throne that was standing behind her, the lights bending from the reflection, and she fell to her knees, a shocked cry ringing through the dead village._

_"Lightning?" Fang cried out, palming the crystal, trying to claw her way in. "How did this happen? Why? Why is she like that?" She grabbed Vanille's leg, for support, seeking answers, feeling cold and dead inside._

_Vanille ran a small hand through her ebony locks, as a mother would. "You never told her how cold it was, Fang," the redhead said in a quiet voice, watching the crystal rock with sad, troubled green eyes._

_Serah stepped next to Fang, and the brunette raised her head, tears streaking down pink cheeks. "Did you love her, Fang?"_

_Fang tore her eyes away from Serah and back to Lightning. Cold, crystal, Lightning. Even in her eternal slumber, the soldier's head was held high, proud, noble, and Fang wanted to scream. Lightning would never wake up._

_"Yes," Fang choked out, running her hands over the crystal again, wishing she could bury her hand inside the icy and unyielding fortress, so that she may run her fingers through Lightning's hair, feel her skin, if only for just a moment. "I did. I loved her."_

"NO!" Fang's cry tore through the bedroom and she jerked the covers away, falling out of bed. Her flailing limbs caught the bedside lamp, and it crashed to the ground next to her, splintering into a million tiny shards.

"Fang!" Vanille burst through her bedroom door, still wearing her pajamas, her hair in disarray, and rushed to the brunette's side. She grabbed Fang by her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Did you have a nightmare, what's wrong?" Vanille examined Fang's face and arms, unnerved by the haunted look in the brunette's eyes and the small tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm fine," Fang stammered, slowly standing up to sit on the edge of the bed. With a shaky breath, she ran her fingers through her hair, blinking rapidly to shake away the dream. "I had a bad dream." She gripped the sheets, trying to calm her shaking hands. "It was so real."

Vanille sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the taller Oerban, a little shocked to feel the slight tremors that were rippling through her body. "Some dream. What was it about?"

Fang coughed and wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks and glanced out the window. Sunlight streamed through the curtains, chasing away the terror of the nightmare and she swallowed thickly, feeling another lump in her throat_. Just a dream, it was just a dream._ "It's all your fault," Fang mumbled, wrapping her arm around Vanille to hug her close.

Vanille frowned and studied the troubled expression on the brunette's face. "What's my fault? I was sleeping, what did I do?"

Fang gave her a tired and weary smile. That wasn't fair, she realized, it wasn't Vanille's fault. "I get it," Fang said in a quiet voice, remembering every detail of the dream with vivid clarity. "You were right. I'm in love with her," she admitted.

Vanille laughed, and Fang couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. The laugh seemed out of place, especially given the horrible nightmare she just had. "Why are you laughin'?"

"That's old news, Fang. Get with the program." Vanille patted Fang's knee and rested her head on the Oerban's shoulder. "You can be so dense and stubborn." Her eyes lit up as another thought occurred to her. "Oh! And you've been a big wuss about the whole thing."

Fang raised an eyebrow and looked down at Vanille. "Thanks. You're makin' me feel much better," she said in a dry tone.

Vanille giggled and straightened her back, turning to fully face Fang. "Okay." Vanille grabbed Fang's hands and placed them on the bed, her eyes twinkling in jest. "What was your nightmare about?"

Fang frowned and shuffled back to lean against the headboard. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she recounted the dream, still uncomfortable by the realism of it. She had an urge to call Lightning, to make sure she was okay, still alive, and not locked away in some crystal where Fang would never be able to reach her.

Vanille remained silent, a sad look in her eyes as she gently caressed Fang's hand, trying to soothe away her frayed nerves. "It was just a dream." She grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "So you were making out with Serah?" Vanille waggled her eyebrows and laughed at the look of shocked outrage on Fang's face.

"You're very funny, a real riot," Fang snapped, blushing slightly.

Vanille winked and opened her mouth to respond but the phone rang. She looked at Fang who shook her head, mumbling that she did not feel like speaking to anyone. Vanille sighed and leaned over the bed, grabbing the phone and bringing it to her ear.

Fang waited, curious to find out who would be calling so early. She saw Vanille smile and whisper something into the phone. She titled her head, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Who is it?" Fang mouthed, pointing to the phone. "Lebreau?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. We're up. Yeah." Vanille nodded excitedly, winking again at Fang. "Yeah, she's right here. Okay, great, just a second." Vanille held the phone out, grinning from ear to ear. "It's for you."

Fang sighed and snatched the phone, bringing it to her ear. "Lebreau, what is it?"

"_What? No, it's Light._"

Fang's eyes widened and she frowned at Vanille accusingly. "Hey Light. Everythin' okay?"

"_Yes. I'm sorry for calling you so early._"

"It's no problem…" Fang narrowed her eyes when Vanille pursed her lips and began kissing the air. She snatched a pillow and flung it at the redhead, smacking her on the face. "What's goin' on?" she asked into the receiver, turning her back away from Vanille who was giggling.

"_I won't be coming into the bar today, I need to figure out what to do with this dog._" Fang heard a bark in the background and arched an eyebrow. She felt Vanille come up behind her and lean on her back, trying to eavesdrop.

"You have the puppy?" Fang asked, bemused. She turned her head to Vanille and rolled her eyes, tilting the receiver away from her ear so they could both listen.

_"I'll explain later. Listen, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"_

Fang's heart skipped a beat and she turned to Vanille, who covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a squeal. "Yeah, sounds great. Look forward to it," she replied, careful to keep her tone even and smooth.

Vanille bounded out of the room and Fang shook her head at the animated redhead. She remained on the phone a few minutes longer with the soldier, working out the minor details. After hanging up, she walked around the room in daze, feeling her heart pound at the prospect of having dinner with Lightning. She glanced at her palms, annoyed to see they were sweating, and chastised her childish nerves. So, she was in love with Lightning. That still didn't excuse acting like a little schoolgirl just because they were going to have a quiet dinner, alone, at Lightning's big and empty house. Fang gulped.

Vanille came up behind her, interrupting her thoughts. "So what are you going to do now?"

Fang turned around and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. "Nothin'. Act normal. I'm not gonna sleep with her, if that's what you're thinkin'. We're gonna be friends, just like I told her."

Vanille was only half listening, more interested in what Fang would wear as she opened the closet. She pulled out a tight black dress and shook her head. _Too suggestive_. She scoured through more hangers and pulled out a modest and elegant green blouse she knew would bring out Fang's eyes_. Too fancy._ She shoved it back in with a frustrated sigh. "Well, yeah but, I mean, what if, what if you guys…" Vanille shut her mouth, hating that she was starting to babble.

Fang stood up and reached into the closet, gently ushering Vanille to the side. She emerged with her trademark blue sari and tossed it on the bed. "Vanille, just because I'm in love with her doesn't mean she feels the same way." She bent down and grabbed her sandals, tossing them over her shoulder to land at the foot of the bed. "All she wants from me is sex, and this is all new to me."

Vanille sighed and stepped around Fang, rummaging through the drawer to find a tight pair of jeans that would accentuate the taller Oerban's butt. "Yeah well, she's making a big effort to fix things with you," Vanille started to say, surprised that she was defending the pink haired woman, "And you love her so meet her half way and see what she's trying to offer."

"Why? So she can hurt me again?" Fang grabbed the jeans from her Vanille's hands and shoved them back in the drawer. "I'm not wearin' that. It's not a date, quit tryin' to dress me. Just a dinner between friends." Fang stuck her chin out in defiance. "You n' Serah do it all the time!"

"Yeah but Serah and I weren't boinking each other at one point." Vanille ripped the jeans out of the drawer and tossed them on the bed. "I'm going to dress you. Nothing that screams, 'Jump me, Light, you sexy fiend!' but something different, something nice. So sit down and shut up."

Fang crossed her arms and grunted in annoyance. "What the hell am I supposed to do while you play dress up?"

"Go downstairs and pick out a bottle of wine." Vanille tapped her lips and hummed, looking Fang up and down, wondering what attire would best suit the occasion.

"It's a little too early for a drink, isn't it?" Fang deadpanned.

"No, silly. You're going to show up with a bottle of wine." Vanille smiled and was pushing Fang out the bedroom before she could protest. "It's polite. She cooks, you bring the booze. Go on, shoo. I'm busy."

Fang shook her head, deciding that protesting was futile, and made her way downstairs. "Could be worse," she muttered to herself, "she could make me bring flowers."

XXXXX

"Bad dog!" Lightning snapped, snatching her flimsy, ripped bra out of the puppy's jaw. "No! Let go!"

The puppy wagged its tail when she grabbed the bra strap, tugging it out of its mouth. He shook his head to and fro like a hungry shark, happy to play tug of war with his new, cranky friend.

"Damn it!" Lightning pried her fingers into his mouth and disentangled the cup of her bra from his tiny teeth. She lifted the tattered remains with the tip of her finger. "This isn't a chew toy." She sighed and walked back into the bedroom, hearing soft panting behind her. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a squeaky toy and dropped it to the ground. "Chew that and stay away from my underwear."

The puppy leapt on the purple monkey, growling ferociously when the monkey squeaked, loud and shrill. He heard his mistress sigh, and he bit into his quarry, picked it up, and ran back into the hallway, unwilling to share.

"Stupid mutt," Lightning grumbled. She walked back downstairs and plopped on the couch, exhausted. She needed to get rid of the dog. Serah would kill her if she took it the pound, which would never do. Maybe Sazh or Hope could take him. She decided to call them first thing tomorrow morning.

She stood up and walked into the dining room, studying the layout of the placemats and silverware. In the painstaking task of trying to set the dinner table, she found herself agonizing and stressing every tiny detail_. Candles or not?_ No, she had decided against that, it felt too romantic. Fang would kill her.

She strolled over to the light switch and tested the various settings of brightness on the round knob. She dimmed the lights, and glanced around the dining room. "Too dark." She adjusted the knob to the next setting. She studied soft light and shook her head. "What the hell am I doing?" She turned the light all the way up with a peevish twist.

She heard padded feet scurry towards her and glanced down, surprised to see the puppy next to her, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging. Lightning bent down and picked him up, amused when he began to lick her face. "Stop that," she admonished. She sighed and held the puppy closer, absentmindedly scratching his chin. "Come on, we need to get ready."

XXXXX

Fang sat in the car for a few minutes, tapping the steering wheel with her fingers. She stared hard at the simple bouquet of flowers that sat next to her. "Sorry, Vanille." She smirked and opened the car door, grabbing the bottle of wine. Vanille may have forced her to leave with the flowers, but that didn't mean she had to actually give them to Lightning.

She strolled up the steps and straightened the black button-down blouse she wore. She also wondered if the jeans Vanille squeezed her into could get any tighter. She chuckled, remembering Vanille's lame joke after they finally managed to push them up past her hips, _Well, look at this way. The jeans are going to be impossible to take off, so you don't have to worry about getting laid._

She rang the doorbell and waited, listening closely for any activity. Fang leaned closer to the door and tried to decipher the loud noises that were coming from inside the house. A crash, a yell, a bark, _What the…Oh yeah! She's got the puppy_. Fang snickered and jumped back when the door abruptly opened to reveal a disheveled Lightning.

"Hey Light, pooch givin' ya some trouble?" Fang studied the soldier's outfit with great interest, admiring the sleeveless silky tank top and black miniskirt, and, Fang studied the soldier's shoes, _Heels, Maker, here we go_. She did a double take when she noticed something incredibly odd about the heels that Lightning wore.

"Light, where's your other shoe?"

Lightning sighed and stepped aside to let the brunette in, trying her to best to walk evenly despite the fact that one half of her body was a good three inches shorter. The puppy emerged from the living room and peeked his head around the corner, curious to see who was at the door.

Fang grinned when she spotted the pup, and he ran towards her, recognizing her scent. The brunette laughed when she saw, what she assumed, was Lightning's other heel in his mouth.

Fang bent down and picked him, gently removing the heel from his jaws to accept a wet kiss along her cheek. Lightning sighed and placed her hand out. "Don't start, Fang. Just give me my shoe."

"I don't know. I kinda like seein' ya wobble around like that." Fang smirked and placed the puppy down. She watched as Lightning bent her leg and quickly latched the heel, her outfit now complete. Fang handed her the bottle of wine, pleased with the small smile she received as a thanks.

"Dinner should be ready in about a half an hour," Lightning said, leading Fang into the living room. The soldier hung back, her eyes dropping to Fang's jeans, admiring slight sway of her hips as she walked.

"So why do you have the runt, anyway?" Fang asked, unaware of Lightning's appreciative gaze. She felt her stomach rumble at the scent of something appetizing and delicious as it wafted through the house.

The soldier sighed and sat down on the couch, her mouth a hard line. "Serah gave him to me."

Fang nodded though she wasn't surprised. "And you just couldn't say no?"

Lightning crossed her legs, and ignored the way Fang's eyes roved along her calf. She grinned and told Fang just how cruel Serah was.

"So what's his name?" Fang asked, watching as the puppy sniffed along the floor.

"Dog."

Fang laughed at the stubborn response. "Ya can't name him Dog, Light. Pick somethin' else."

Lightning let out a puff of air and leaned forward, studying the small puppy as he rolled on his back and watched her, upside down with his tongue hanging out the side. "Idiot. How about that?"

"No, that won't do. How about Odin?" Fang suggested, trying to think of a name that would suit the pup.

Lightning studied the small puppy, as he rolled and rolled around on the carpet, trying to scratch an itch on his back he couldn't reach. "I don't think Odin would approve."

Fang grinned. "How about Thunder, huh? Thunder and Lightning?"

"How about Shitstorm?" Lightning offered, blue eyes twinkling. "Lightning and Shitstorm?"

Fang chuckled and stood up, shaking her head at the soldier. She walked towards the puppy and bent down, petting the soft, yellow fur. "What should we call ya?" she wondered.

"I'm not keeping him, there's no point in giving him a name." Lightning stood up and made her way towards Fang and the puppy. "Why don't you take him?" She knelt beside Fang, gently scratching the pup under his chin when he rolled on his back, exposing his belly with a happy grunt.

"I'd love to, but…" Fang swallowed, staring hard at the puppy and trying to ignore the heat of Lightning's body as she sat next to her. She breathed in deeply, regretting the action when she caught the scent of shampoo and the mild and spicy scent of, _body wash? She smells good_. "But, the landlord has a strict no pets' policy."

Lightning knitted her eyebrows and continued to scrub the puppy's chest. She had forgotten that Fang rented her house. "Do you really like him?" she found herself asking, unsure of where she was going with the line of questioning.

Fang shrugged. "He's cute, seems friendly enough. Haven't had a dog in a long time, yeah. I like him." The brunette turned to her, amused by the question. She cleared her throat when she found herself face to face with Lightning, and greedily drank in the blue eyes and soft lips that were less than a foot away. "Why are you askin?"

Lightning blinked, her mind twisting around with possible answers. _Why am I asking?_ Her hand stopped and she drummed her fingers along the puppy's chest, unaware of the fidgety nervous habit. "Maybe you should move, buy a house," Lightning replied, a little flummoxed by her response. "Lebreau pays you enough." She shrugged in nonchalance, hoping to conceal her own internal confusion. "Then you could keep him." She gave herself a mental pat on the back. Her idiotic answers made enough sense. She needed to be more careful. Fang had the rare talent of disconnecting Lightning's brain from her mouth.

Fang arched an eyebrow. "That seems like a lotta work for a puppy," she dryly retorted.

Lightning sighed heavily, dimly wondering why Fang had to be so damn attractive. "I know. I don't know why I was asking." She studied the puppy, which was now soundly asleep from the quiet and soothing voices of the two women. "I just wanted to give you something." She turned to Fang again, mesmerized by the green eyes, drawn in by the depth of emotion she saw. "It's silly."

"No, that's very sweet," Fang softly replied, touched by the sincere tone. She tore her eyes away from Lightning, not trusting herself to maintain a friendly distance, especially with how charming the soldier was being.

Lightning studied Fang's profile as the brunette refocused her attention on the pup. Her eyes lingered on Fang's lips, down to the elegant slope of her neck, and to the buttoned blouse she wore. Her throat went dry when she caught the faint outline of a black bra, straining against her breasts. "Actually," she began, her voice soft, "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Fang made a low hum in the back of her throat, her brow knitted in concentration, still refusing to look at the soldier. "Yeah, about what?" The brunette tensed her shoulders, feeling perspiration start to pool under her shirt from the sudden rise in her body temperature.

"About you. The things we did," Lightning replied. She sighed heavily and watched as Fang continued to lazily rub the puppy's belly, languid strokes up and down. She was enthralled. Her own hand twitched and she reached forward, with deliberate purpose, to grasp Fang's hand in her own.

The Oerban nodded and remained impassive, still refusing to look at the soldier, afraid of what she might do, what she might say. The closeness was intoxicating and she longed for an interruption. She could see, in her peripheral vision, they were almost shoulder to shoulder, and she could feel the soldier's body heat from the proximity. Her heart started to pound in her chest, her legs, behind her eyes, she took a small breath and licked her lips.

Her hand was burning from the innocent touch, submerged in Lightning's. Everything felt confining; her clothes, the room, the house, the heat. She stared at Lightning's hand, gently covering her own, shooting tingles up and down her spine from the simple touch.

"Fang," Lightning started to say again, disheartened that Fang still refused to look at her. "Look at me, please?" She held firm, unwilling to say what she needed to say until the brunette met her gaze.

Fang slowly turned to her, her expression blank, indecipherable, save for the slight color of her cheeks, and the smoldering gaze. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Lightning tightened her grip on the limp hand, trying to convey her emotions through the simple gesture. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. It wasn't right."

The Oerban sighed, nodding slightly at the words. She tensed her throat, feeling something intangible lift in the air between them. A balm to her wounds, it was liberating and comforting.

Lightning watched the reaction closely, attuned to the body language; the rise and fall of Fang's chest, to the dilated pupils. She ached to have Fang underneath her again, to express the things she couldn't say, to show Fang how she was feeling, how she'd been feeling. Her body screamed, the air between them cackled and sparked, but she persevered. She smiled and released the brunette's hand, but not before stroking her thumb along the soft skin.

"Dinner should be ready." Lightning stood up and scanned the room, relieved to see the bottle of wine, sitting lonely and unopened on the table. "I need a drink, would you like one?"

Fang blinked, once, twice, impressed that they were back to conversing and not rolling around on the floor, wresting her impossibly tight and confining jeans off her hips and down her ankles. "Yeah, a drink. I need one, too." She cracked her knuckles and calmed her shaky breath. "Actually, do ya have anythin' stronger?"

XXXX

* * *

><p>I'll have part two up soon. Either way, feedback is appreciated, as always. I hope you all had a great holiday :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 13b

Dinner plates were piled on top of the dining room table, followed by an empty bottle of wine, and another bottle of a darker amber colored liquid. The radio was playing in the background, mellow and quietly, unheard through the loud laughter that lifted the otherwise silent house. The puppy was tucked away in his crate, safe and asleep. His tiny legs and arms continued to twitch while he dreamed of chasing rabbits, his belly full because the taller human had been kind enough to throw him table scraps.

"Why do ya have this stuff?" Fang twirled the bottle of HammerJack with her finger and studied the skulls drawn on the label. "It's the reason we're stuck at Lebreau's, doin' her dirty work."

Lightning leaned across the table and grabbed the bottle out of Fang's hand, indignation written across her delicate features. "Not this again." She sat back in her chair, lazily tracing her finger on the rim of her shot glass. "I'm not sure why I have it, but it's effective." She met Fang's eyes and smirked. "No one's making you drink it."

Fang rolled her eyes, her head swimming in an alcohol induced haze. "I work at a bar." She pushed her shot glass out. "Gotta reputation to protect." She sat straighter in her chair and rested her elbow on the table.

The soldier tilted the bottle up, gingerly filling the glass to the rim. She pushed the glass back, towards Fang, and began to refill her own. "Why are you staring at me?" Lightning frowned, noticing the small smile on Fang's luscious lips. "Is there something on my face?" she deadpanned.

"Did you know," Fang began, leaning over the table to stare at Lightning's face in a mix of admiration and fascination, "that your nose and cheeks turn bright red when you're drunk?" She narrowed her eyes mischievously, their noses almost touching, and then slowly withdrew to sit back in her chair.

Lightning was silent for a long moment, considering Fang's statement. "They do not."

"They do."

"No they don't."

"Yeah, they do! Have a look in the mirror if ya don't believe me, Sunshine."

Lightning shrugged and looked around the dining room. "There isn't a mirror in here. Besides, I can't leave you alone to go check - you might pass out on me."

Fang tilted her head back and gave a haughty laugh. She dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "I wouldn't pass out on ya, I'm not that drunk."

"Six shots and a bottle of wine would disagree with you." Lightning crossed her arms in a silent challenge.

The brunette sneered, her stubborn pride rearing its head. "I'm a Yun. I can find my way around your house in the dark, even after drinkin' as much as I have. You could even spin me around a few times and ya wouldn't even hear me comin'."

The pink haired woman tapped her fingers on the table, flashing the brunette an impish smile. "Okay, Fang." She slowly stood up, because the room was slightly spinning, not that she'd ever admit that to Fang, and ambled out of the dining room. "I'll be right back."

Fang watched the soldier saunter out of her view and gazed at the bottle of whiskey, now concerned that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. She heard footsteps climb up the stairs and strained to listen for any noises that would indicate what the soldier had in mind.

Lightning returned a moment later with a scarf in her hand. She leaned against the dining room table, standing next to Fang, and let the tip dangle from her fingers. "All right, Fang. Prove it."

The brunette laughed and eyed the scarf with a small amount of trepidation. "You're gonna blindfold me? That's something we've never done. Shoulda told me, I would have accommodated you," she joked lightly, trying to hide her sudden nervousness. _What if I'm too drunk to do it?_

The soldier took the quip in stride, attributing it to the alcohol, as it tended to lower inhibitions. "'In the dark,' your words." Lightning continued to playfully dangle the scarf in front of Fang and decided to give the brunette a taste of her own medicine. "'Won't hear ya coming' is also what you said. I disagree. I always heard you coming."

Fang flushed at the provocative tone and the double meaning. "Okay, where will you be?"

Lightning was merciless. "Where do you want me?"

"Upstairs." Fang bit her lower lip when another wave of heat roiled through her core. "End of the hallway."

The soldier nodded and gently wrapped the scarf around Fang's eyes, tying a loose but firm knot in the back. She observed the brunette, unconsciously licking her lips at the sexy sight of Fang in a blindfold. She cleared her throat and patted the Oerban on the back and spun her around a few times, grinning at their silliness. "See you upstairs."

Fang waited until the house was silent and she placed her palms on the dining room table. She nudged the chair away and held both hands out, trying to concentrate. Even though everything was black behind the scarf, she could acutely feel the room tilt and spin - being drunk was going to make her task even more difficult, "But not impossible," she whispered into the quiet room.

She shook her head, scolding herself. Lightning was a force to be reckoned with; she should have kept her arrogant pride trapped in its cage. Still, she considered, she has having a great time, her pride be damned. Doubling her efforts, she began to walk forward, keeping her arms outstretched, doing her best to remember the layout of the house. The disadvantage was that she didn't live here and had only been over a handful of times. She would be trekking upstairs out of memory and not familiarity.

She continued to take slow, steady steps and listened to the radio as it played a quiet song. The song grew louder, and Fang guessed she was in the living room. She touched the doorway, calculating her position. To her left, she stretched her hand out, was a coffee table, and next to that, a couch. It meant she had a clear path from where she stood, to the base of the stairs. A little more confident, she took longer strides and nearly lost her balance when she stepped on a squeaky toy. She cursed out loud and heard a soft laugh from somewhere upstairs.

"That doesn't count," Fang yelled.

"Right."

Fang held her arms out and sighed in relief when she finally felt the wooden handrail under her hand. She trailed her fingers around, and lifted her foot, pleased to feel a step underneath it. She began walking up the stairs, her mouth grim with her efforts, and she rounded the first landing tread of the staircase. She smiled and took another step forward to the next set of steps. Finally at the top, she remained still, trying to listen for any sounds.

The brunette took a small step forward, deducing that Lightning was somewhere at the very end of the hallway, waiting. She scoured through her memories; there was a table with a lamp on one side of the hallway but she couldn't exactly remember how far away it would be. She took more small steps; arms spread apart, praying she didn't stumble and fall. Her fingers brushed along a lamp, causing it to wobble on the small table. Fang lurched forward, catching it in time before it fell. She sighed in relief and continued to amble towards the end of the hallway.

"That was good. I'm impressed. So is the lamp," Lightning suddenly said, watching Fang slowly stalk towards her.

Fang chuckled, now fully aware of where the soldier was by the direction of her voice. She decided to tease the pink haired woman for doubting her abilities and continued to walk towards the sound of Lightning's voice, arms still held out. "Thanks."

"You can take the blindfold off." Lightning realized the brunette's trajectory was headed straight for her with uncanny accuracy. She raised an eyebrow and deduced that her voice was giving away her position. Lightning slowed her breathing and narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out the best way to bypass Fang.

She bent her legs and began to creep towards the blindfolded Oerban, waiting for the perfect moment when she could sidestep Fang's outstretched arms and evade capture. She would duck and roll, it was the only way. Except, Fang suddenly stopped and stood deathly still, body tense and alert, and Lightning found herself only a couple of feet away from her.

Fang perked her ears, feeling that the soldier was close, and that she was now fully invested in their new game. She laughed, thankful that it was just the two of them and that no one else was around to witness their childishness. She felt the air shift and held her breath. Lightning was close. Another step forward.

Lightning clenched her fists and stopped breathing. She would have to launch herself underneath Fang's arms to make a clean getaway. She tensed her muscles and wished she had the foresight to remove her heels. She slotted her eyes and waited. One more step and she would leap. She waited and waited, starting to feel edgy and wrought with anticipation. _Come on, a bit closer._ Fang finally took another small step and Lightning acted before the brunette's foot even touched the ground.

Fang felt the air buzz with movement and heard the soft rustling of fabric, to her _Left! _She stepped to the left, into Lightning's path, arms outstretched to catch the sneaky soldier. Fang was astonished when the wind was knocked out of her, feet lifting off the ground as Lightning torpedoed into her chest, head first. They both sailed through the air and landed on the floor with a loud thunk, causing the walls and floor to vibrate from the force of their impact.

"Oof!" Fang grunted, her eyes wide and unblinking behind the blindfold. "_Maker_."

Lightning looked up, a little dizzy from the collision and felt Fang shaking underneath her. "Are you all right?"

Fang didn't respond right away and Lightning gently pried the blindfold off her face, concerned that her unwitting tackle had somehow injured her. The brunette was anything but hurt, and instead, was caught in a fit of giggles so intense, Lightning was worried that maybe Fang hit her head.

"Fang?" Lightning asked, amazed at the redness in the Oerban's cheeks. "Are you hurt?" She tried to keep the concern written on her face but found the brunette's laughter to be too infectious. "Well?" Lightning asked, laughing slightly. She raised herself on her hands and knees, still on top of the brunette, and lifted a hand to playfully pat Fang's cheek. "Did you hit your head?"

Fang snickered and shook her head, her chest rising and falling rapidly from the exertion. "I'm fine. Just surprised me, is all." She studied the soldier's face, feeling her hot breath blowing softly over her neck and chin. "I still caught ya, though. Guess I won."

Lightning grinned, pink strands falling to lightly tickle Fang's forehead and cheeks. "I don't know…" Vibrant blue eyes studied their intimate position, "Looks like I won."

The Oerban looked down at their bodies, aware that Lightning was on her hands and knees and she was trapped underneath. She nodded distractedly, seeing Lightning's strong thighs resting on either side of her hips. The sight was a swift punch in the gut that zipped into her groin with a painful pang. She inhaled sharply and darkened green eyes trailed up the smooth thighs, to the tank top that had ridden up the soldier's midriff to expose the toned abdomen and underside of her ribcage.

The intimate position flooded Fang's senses with the smell of clean soap and shampoo, and she had the urge to lift her head and bury her nostrils into the exposed neck, knowing the scent she'd find there would be undeniably feminine and uniquely Lightning's.

Fang's treacherous hands snapped to the soldier's hips like magnets, and she heard Lightning's sharp intake of breath. Their eyes locked, neither one laughing. She stroked the soft skin under her fingertips, mesmerized, and felt a small shiver run through the soldier. Fang was torn between bringing the firm and hot body down to rest on her own, or pushing it away to beg distance. Her fingers were relentless, stubborn, and her body surged with another wave of excitement. "What about you?" Fang asked in a husky timbre, "Are you hurt?"

Lightning shook her head, tracing her eyes around Fang's face, feeling her skin flush at the feel of the slim fingers on her hips - stroking, pushing, kneading; a teasing reminder what those talented hands could do. She watched the alluring rise and fall of Fang's breasts, nearly brushing against her own. A fiery trail of lust ignited, deep in Lightning's belly, and she locked her elbows and knees, fighting to keep her body upright and her hips still. "I'm fine."

The soldier watched Fang's mouth, tempted again for the second time in one night. She could feel Fang's hands start to roam from her hips, tentative and questioning. Slender fingers and nails scratched her lower back, dipping into the back of skirt, leaving delicious tremors that made every single hair on Lightning's body rise in anticipation. Fang's hands grew more insistent, urging her to lower her hips, so that the mere inches that separated their bodies would be reduced to nothing but fabric and hot, wet heat.

Lightning's eyes fluttered shut when eager and confident fingers trailed up her spine and scratched down her ribs, lifting her shirt even further, teasing and playful. She was panting now, breathing heavily from simple touches, and they were both still fully clothed. At the thought, her core throbbed, and a low throaty groan ripped from her throat.

One of Fang's hands finally wrapped around the back of her neck, urging her to dip her head, lower, and close the distance between them. Blue eyes locked with green, and Lightning sagged under the soft pressure. Fang's mouth parted seductively in invitation, panting as hard as she was; smoldering heat in green eyes that left no room for misinterpretation.

She lowered her chest, feeling Fang's breath caress her lips and her arms trembled with the effort to not collapse. Lightning slowly bent her head, past the brunette's lips, past her tempting neck, and dropped her forehead to the ground with a dull thud.

"Wait," Lightning barley managed, grabbing Fang's distracting hands to gently lower them to the ground. "We can't," she groaned, her voice muffled by the floor and Fang's hair.

Fang froze; staring at the ceiling like someone had just blown a hole through it. "What?"

Lightning sighed and rolled off Fang, her body sobbing agony. She let out a frustrated growl. "I didn't invite you over so we could have sex." She laid down, her body still humming with excitement, and draped an arm over her face, resisting the urge to clench her thighs together. "I need a cold shower." She eyed Fang again, body burning at the Oerban's open look of hunger and desire. "Two. I need two."

The brunette sat up, her mind skipping like a broken record. "What?" she asked again, stupefied by the abrupt change in activity. Lightning was about to kiss her, she blinked rapidly, mind still foggy from arousal, fingers tingling from the exploration. She stared at her jeans with growing dismay; she was a sticky mess and they weren't coming off. Fang wanted to cry. She turned and sat against the wall, wondering if she maybe did hit her head. "Why did you invite me over?"

The soldier lifted her shoulders off the ground and rested on her elbows. "To have dinner. I enjoy your company. I wanted to see you."

Fang was pleased to hear the reasons but it did nothing for her sexual frustration. "But you don't wanna have sex?"

Lightning sat up and shook her head in a grave manner. "I would love to have sex."

"Okay." Fang begged patience through the thick fog of her throbbing center. "I'm havin' trouble understanding the issue, Light."

The soldier slowly stood up, feeling like her legs were made of jelly, and walked into the bedroom, frustrated and unable to think clearly. She was still painfully turned on. "You said you didn't want to have sex with me, anymore." Lightning turned around to fully face Fang, who was right behind her. "I respect that." She gave the brunette a lecherous look, "You don't make it easy, though."

Fang furrowed her brow, befuddled to find herself on the receiving end of her own request. "I was ready to go at it, just now," she turned and pointed to the hallway, "out there." She rubbed her forehead and realized that only a few hours before, she had told Vanille she wasn't going to have sex with Lightning, _And here you are, demanding it._

The pink haired woman thinned her lips with a slight frown and walked over to the dresser to grab a different set of clothing. "I don't think you want to."

"I'm pretty sure that I want to. Feel free to stick your hand down my pants and find out." She tugged at a belt loop and pouted, _they're never comin' off._

Lightning shook her head in disagreement, tossing a couple of shirts and shorts on the bed. She turned her back to Fang, speaking over her shoulder. "No. We've had a lot to drink and we're…"

"Horny?" Fang offered.

"Right. It's a bad combination." Lightning lifted her tank top over her head and carelessly tossed it somewhere in the room. She turned around, her mind finally catching up, and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty sure that in the morning, we would have a huge fight about it."

Fang gaped at Lightning's bra clad chest, drinking in the sight with a lick of her lips. "Why are you lecturin' me about wantin' to have sex, while you're undressing?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Lightning walked over to the bed and reached for a shirt to swiftly put it on. "I don't want to risk our friendship."

Fang sat on the bed, startled to hear the words. "Never thought I'd hear ya say that." She sighed and slumped her shoulders, feeling depressed again. _Just friends_. Why did she have to go and fall in love with Lightning?

The mattress dipped when Lightning took a seat beside Fang, leaning into her. "I value our friendship, Fang." She sensed that there was something else bothering the Oerban, though she couldn't pinpoint it. She grasped Fang's hand and remained silent for a long moment, carefully choosing her next words. "I don't want to hurt you."

Fang snorted and twisted her shoe into the ground, _if you only knew_. "That's very kind of you."

Lightning arched a pink eyebrow at the flat tone and felt a wave of anger tow her under. "I never say the right things around you." She stood up and and began to pace, cursing her inability to effectively communicate with the brunette. "First we're having sex. Then you want to be just friends. Now you want to have sex and you're upset because I want to preserve our friendship." Lightning rolled her eyes and gave Fang a hard, appraising look. "What am I doing wrong?"

The brunette smiled at the rant, not finding it within herself to be upset. "It _is_ confusin', isn't it?"

"Yes." Lightning stopped pacing and studied the floor, wishing she could see the answer somewhere in the wooden tiles. "This is confusing. You confuse me." She seized the small shorts off the bed and pulled them on, taking her skirt off afterwards to preserve her nonexistent modesty. "_I'm_ confused."

"At least you're not confused about bein' confused," Fang remarked with a wry grin. She ignored the irritated look she received and cleared her throat. "I don't mean to be throwin' ya for a loop, Light. I'm sorry."

Lightning felt some of her ire evaporate at the earnest apology. She walked to the bedroom window and leaned against the windowsill. "I know there's lot being unsaid between us." She stared out the window and closed her eyes. "I'm trying to take it slow."

Fang titled her head at the cryptic statement, feeling her heart skip a beat. "That so?"

"Yes." The soldier stepped away and leaned over the bed to grab the shirt and shorts. "Is that all right?" She took a seat next to Fang and waited for an answer.

"Yeah. Didn't know ya had the patience for slow." Fang toyed with the comforter and gently nudged the soldier.

Lightning smiled and handed her the clothes. "Some things are worth it."

The brunette took the garments and stood up, touched by the kind words. She started longingly at the empty bed, knowing that it would remain unused. "I guess I'm spendin' the night?"

"Guest room." Lightning followed her out the door with a regretful sigh.

Fang turned around and appraised the soldier's sleepwear. She smirked, knowing that Lightning preferred sleeping in the nude, and the moment Fang left the room, the clothes would be coming off, and the only thing separating them would be a thin wall. She rubbed her forehead and wondered why she continued to torture herself with the image.

"I'll see ya in the morning." Fang stood awkwardly, her hand loosely wrapped around the sleepwear. She openly admired the woman standing in front of her, knowing that tomorrow morning, after her hormones settled and her hangover was cured, she'd have to thank the soldier.

Lightning tapped her fingers against the door frame and glanced up and down the hallway, looking for something to occupy her eyes because there was something different about the way Fang was looking at her. After a moment of indecision, she stepped forward to wrap the Oerban in a chaste embrace. "Good night, Fang."

She felt strong arms sneak around her waist and pull her even closer; pressed chest to chest, belly to belly, the rough fabric of Fang's jeans rubbing against her bare thighs. Lightning forced herself to relax and squashed another surge of heat, only wanting to enjoy the feel of Fang pressed against her without hot sparks shooting behind her eyes. She felt the brunette sag into her, and her own arms went around Fang's neck, like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they had done this a thousand times before.

Fang sighed and buried her nose in the soft skin, unable to help herself from hugging the pink haired woman impossibly close. Her entire universe withered away until it was just the two of them. She willed time to stop so she could take this moment and relive it, over and over again. Her throat tightened and she gritted her teeth, terrified she might blurt out her feelings and ruin everything. Having Lightning like this, this close, her arms wrapped around her neck, smelling her everywhere, was intoxicating, like she had been left out in the cold her entire life and was finally back home, where she belonged.

Fang pulled back, refusing to look the soldier in the eye, yearning for the affection but uncomfortable with the display. "Good night, Light." With one last look and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Fang walked down the hallway and into the guest room, her heart bursting and threatening to spill out of her skin. She shut the door with a quiet click and leaned against it, blinking rapidly in the dark.

She knew she was in love with Lightning and had been for quite some time, but _Maker_, why did she have to fall so _hard_?

XXXX

TBC. Feedback appreciated, as always :)

And, Happy New Year!


	15. Chapter 14

Lightning woke to the sound of her front door being shut, quietly, unobtrusive, a thoughtful gesture. Ice blue eyes squinted at the rays of light that glimmered through the curtains. She poked her head out of the covers and heard the click and rumble of an engine, followed by the grind of shifting gears as Fang pulled out of her driveway.

She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling, exhausted from hours of agitated tossing and turning, covers yanked off and on, feeling too hot and then too cold. Finally, she fell into an uneasy sleep, the kind where the line between subconscious and reality blurred too thin. Plagued by wild, bizarre dreams - Sazh's chocobo fitted with Snow's head, chasing after all the contractors in the bar, ranked high on the list.

Lightning whipped her hand across the pink strands that tickled her face and heaved out of bed. Soundless footsteps trekked down the hallway and opened the door to the guest bedroom, knowing that the Oerban was gone but helpless against the impulse to check.

She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the dark and eerily quiet room. She studied the large, empty bed, covers tucked tight around the corners of the mattress, the pillows fluffed and aligned, perfectly. It made her uncomfortable and she wondered if she imagined the previous night. She lumbered down the steps, bare feet padding across the tile floors, and into the living room. The puppy jolted in his crate and his tail clamored against the grating, whimpering at the sight of her.

She unlocked the cage hissed in irritation. "Calm down."

Her soft voice spurred him further and he plopped his front paws on her knees, tail wagging so hard she marveled that he didn't tumble to the ground. A white piece of paper taped to the crate caught her eye. She peeled the note away and skimmed through it, left, right, and back again.

_Fed the bugger for you._

_- Fang_

She patted the pup's head, distracted, and studied the slanted penmanship, trying to decipher if a hidden meaning lay under the black ink and lined paper. Fang managed to wake up, make the bed, feed the puppy, shuffle through her desk to find tape, and then walk out of the house, all of it done under her nose while she lay upstairs, alone and in her bed.

It disconcerted her.

The aroma of fresh coffee assailed her nostrils when she walked into the kitchen. An empty mug sat in the kitchen sink, already used. It served to fluster her further. "Coffee? She made coffee?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the small pup. "Why didn't she wake me?"

She marched up the steps and into her bathroom, eager for a hot shower. It would soothe her bruised shoulder, a token from her dinner with Fang the night before, the only blatant evidence that last night wasn't dream. "In or out?"

The puppy raised his head at her sharp command and shifted restlessly on his large paws, glancing between her and the bathroom, afraid to cross the invisible threshold.

"I don't have time for this." She shut the door behind her, and after shedding her clothes, she stepped into the shower.

Fang left. No good morning, no good bye, no idle conversation. Just like that. Was Fang upset with her? If that was the case, why make the effort to feed the dog and make coffee? She studied the bar of soap in her hand, twisting it in her fist, finding the action oddly calming. Maybe Fang felt she was a guest and didn't want to disturb her? The possibility made her lips curl in distaste.

Lightning shut the water off, feeling her skin start to prune and prickle from the heat, and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, concerned that she left the puppy alone too long. She began walking down the hallway, wondering how much trouble a single puppy could get into if left unattended for only ten minutes.

She tiptoed into the living room, careful not slip on the beads of water that dripped from her hair down to her feet. The soldier froze at the entrance of the living room, hand flying out to grip the wooden trim, when she the saw the puppy, lying on the couch, content and occupied in his play with the very woman responsible for the entire ruckus in her head.

"You're back?" Lightning blinked away droplets of water and worked her jaw, struggling to contain her disbelief.

"Got us some breakfast." Fang averted her eyes in a clumsy manner, tripping over the soldier's smooth legs to the hem of the flimsy towel. Green eyes lingered for a brief second and settled somewhere behind Lightning's head. "Figured you'd be starvin, I know I am." Fang lifted a brown bag and jiggled it in the air.

"Oh." Lightning raised an eyebrow and drew the towel tighter around her body, all too aware of the light chill in the room. "Thank you. I'll be right back." She spun on her heel and took measured steps towards the stairs, instantly grateful she had grabbed a towel when she felt the cool air graze the back of her legs.

She continued her trek up the stairs and heard her phone ring, all the way downstairs. "Fang, mind answering that for me? My phone is on the table by the door," she yelled.

"Sure."

The Oerban jogged into the hall and snatched the wireless phone off the end table, taking a moment to scan a series of unrecognizable numbers. She flipped it open and brought it to her ear, ready to tell the caller they dialed the wrong number.

"Hello?"

_"Lightning?"_

Fang raised an eyebrow. "No, she'll be down in a minute." A pause. "Who's this?"

_"Samantha. Hey, is this Fang?"_

"Yup." The brunette crossed one arm under her chest and squinted, the phone now wobbling under her limp grip.

Soft laughter filled the receiver. _"Yeah, I recognize that accent, anywhere."_

"You're a smart cookie."

Fang didn't wait for a response and tore her ear away from the phone while she stared down the hallway, her thumb hovering over the 'end call' button. The soldier finally rounded the corner, now dressed in a simple black robe.

"Who is it?"

"Sam," Fang muttered, handing her the phone.

Lightning took the phone, her cool voice filling the hallway. Fang listened for a few seconds and ventured into the dining room to give the soldier a modicum of privacy, even though her ears continued to hear every word uttered. _Light gave Sam her phone number?_ She chewed her lower lip when she heard the words _lunch_. More words flitted through the air; stop by the office, brochures, lunch. A humorless smile touched upon her lips at the interruption of what was going to be a perfect morning.

The call ended and Lightning sat in front of her, lifting the corners of the wrapped breakfast sandwich and straightening it against the table. It was methodical and spoke of a demureness Fang might have found endearing, if it weren't for the gnawing piranhas in her gut. She tapped her fingers on the table and pushed her sandwich away. She wasn't so hungry anymore.

"How's your hangover?"

Fang lifted her eyes from her sandwich, voice thick with distraction while she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Not bad, you?"

"Me too." Lightning reached for her coffee mug and took a slow sip, eyes briefly closing in appreciation. "Thanks for making coffee and feeding the dog." The corners of her lips slowly lifted. "And for breakfast. Anything I missed?"

"It's the least I can do for last night." Fang did her best to grin and wished she never answered the damn phone. What was Light doing? Why would she give Sam her number? The soldier guarded her privacy with an iron fist, and Fang wondered if the exchange of numbers was at Lightning's behest or if Sam made the first move. Dinner with her, lunch with Sam, who was next?

A bitter taste swelled in her mouth and she scanned the dining room: idle knick-knacks here and there, a vase and some flowers on a round table against one corner. It all seemed impersonal, from the single chandelier over their heads and the off-white wall, down to the small puppy that lay by her feet, begging her to share.

Her eyes settled on soft pink hair, still damp from the shower, and the blue eyes that were observing her, a hint of curiosity glinting in the cerulean depths. Fang took a calming breath. Eat breakfast and get out, a solid plan. Her irrational jealousy seeped into the edges of her vision, blinders that left her seething with resentment.

"It's good to know my virtue's safe with ya, Light," Fang heard herself say. The words hung in the air, so bitter, scathing sarcasm wrapped in an airy tone. She was talented.

Lightning slowly chewed her food and swallowed, taking an extra second to formulate a response to the random statement. "Are you referring to last night?"

"Yeah. Me all hot and bothered underneath ya. Handled it real well." Fang folded her arms across her chest; the memory of last night now sickened her, tainted by image of the Samantha, would Lightning have resisted her? Or would she have folded, like putty, the way Fang had last night? Maddening questions, everywhere. "I admire your control, Light. Noble of you, really. Think anyone else would have been able to resist?"

Lightning reached for a napkin and dabbed her fingertips across the thin material. Blue eyes flickered under the soft light. "I don't know, Fang," she said carefully, nudging her half-eaten sandwich to the side. "Do you often put yourself in that situation?"

"Nah," Fang said. "Maybe it's something I ought to consider though." She rested her arms on the table and poked the breakfast sandwich with the tip of her finger. "What do ya think?"

The pink haired woman pushed her chair away from the table, features masked with stony indifference, but Fang could see a healthy, red flush start to creep along the pale skin of Lightning's neck and cheeks. "Scores and scores of fans at the bar, Fang. That should be enough to keep you busy for the next decade."

Fang narrowed her eyes and huffed in irritation. She glanced at her sandwich had a strong urge to throw it at the stubborn woman. "I asked what you thought, I didn't ask for encouragement."

"Why does this conversation sound familiar?" Lightning rubbed her temples, her voice held an icy edge, "You already know what I think." She snatched the napkin off the table and wiped her hands.

Fang ignored the deflection with a flippant wave of her hand and a soft laugh. "What was it you said? Take it slow?" She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "What does that mean?" She watched the flimsy napkin churn and coil inside the soldier's fist.

"It means we need to fix things between us, first," Lightning replied, tossing the napkin somewhere to the side to fix the brunette with her undivided attention. She drummed her nails against the table: harsh, succinct clips. "We discussed this, last night."

"Lightnin' likes her sex with a side of friendship, is that it?" Fang arched an elegant eyebrow and pushed further. "I think we're good enough friends again, don't you?"

The pink haired woman went rigidly still at the statement, and Fang listened to the rhythmic tap of nails as they accelerated to a sharp stampede against the hard wood. She waited, green eyes narrowed in scrutiny. Lightning's chest rose and fell faster, blue eyes fell to the floor, and Fang glanced away, her jealousy now replaced by guilt.

"Okay," Lightning said after a long moment, raising an eyebrow. She piled their plates together and a loud clatter filled the room at her rough treatment. Fang remained silent and watched the soldier shove her chair away and stalk into the kitchen. "Would you like to go for it, right now?" Lightning walked back into the dining room and after a cursory glance at the clock on the wall, she settled her eyes back on the brunette, piercing and cold. "We have some time. The couch? The bed? Hallway? Take your pick. Better me than some stranger, right?"

"A quickie?" Fang pursed her lips in faux consideration. "No thanks. I preferred the way you almost had me last night. Wine and dine." She pushed the chair back and ignored the stormy stare that both captivated and irked her.

"I see," Lightning said, folding her arms across her chest.

Fang stretched her arms. "Gonna go, Vanille's probably waitin' for me."

Lightning watched the languid flex of the Oerban's arms and back. She could almost hear the crisp pop of tendons underneath all the bravado. She knitted her brow at the unexpected twist in their relatively calm morning together. Fang packed away her uneaten breakfast sandwich, rigid and stiff in her movements, and Lightning tried again. "What are you upset about?" She leaned against the wall and waited. "You can at least tell me that."

The sandwich fell to the table. "I'm not upset." Fang straightened her back, shrouding her surprise with a disarming smile. Lightning raised an eyebrow, disliking the guarded tone. "Maybe I'm just frustrated. Last night was interestin'."

"It sure was." Lightning watched Fang bend down to give the neglected puppy a hefty scratch behind the ears. He dropped his toy and pawed her hand, earning a soft chuckle.

"Didn't get much sleep, don't mean to take it out on ya," the Oerban said, shaking the puppy's paw. Lightning clenched her jaw, hating how empty the words sounded. Fang took a deep breath and locked the soldier in a steady, meaningful gaze. "We're friends after all, right?"

"Right." Lightning returned the gaze, unblinking, and her throat constricted. The intensity was back in Fang's eyes, she saw it last night, right before their hug. A whisk of something and then nothing. Like tendrils of smoke parting for a shadowed silhouette, Lightning could almost see it, taste it, until it floated away. Shapeless. A weary sigh escaped her lips when Fang stood up and averted her eyes.

The Oerban opened her mouth at the same time the doorbell rang, drawing their attention. Lightning stood up and walked to the door, rolling her eyes at the scampering paws behind her. She sighed and opened the door, arching a pink eyebrow at her visitor.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Serah began, staring at the short, black robe with a cocky smirk. "You always lecture me about being late, and you're not even ready." She stepped through the doorway and beamed. "Hi puppy! Did you name him, yet?" She bent down and picked him up and began walking towards the kitchen, Lightning trailing closely behind. "He needs a name, he's getting heavier, too." Serah shook her head, bobbing her pony tail back and forth. "What's that smell? Breakfast? You never cook breakfast, Claire."

"Serah," Lightning grabbed her sister and spun her around before she could rattle off another series of questions, "what are you doing here?"

"It's my turn to pick you up…" Serah frowned, lowered the puppy to the ground, and placed her hand on Lightning's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Lightning stepped away and pinched her eyebrows between her fingers. "No, I forgot."

"You forgot."

"Yes, that's what I said." Lightning crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You never forget things. Are you sure you're okay?"

Lightning seized a small wrist and tugged her sister closer until she could clamp her hand against Serah's mouth. "Enough. I'm _fine_."

Serah pried the invasive hand off her face. "Shut up."

Both sisters turned around, hearing soft chuckling behind them. Serah's eyebrows climbed in surprise, mouth agape, as she studied the taller Oerban, lazily leaning against the wall, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Hey Fang." Serah looked between both women, studying Fang's outfit with a knowing smile. "You spent the night?"

"One too many drinks, Light let me bunk in the guest room," Fang casually replied.

Serah hummed, disappointed by the answer. "Okay. Is there any breakfast left?"

Lightning snorted softly at the ignorant reminder of her unpleasant breakfast. "There's plenty."

XXXX

Lightning leaned against the wall of the military compound and observed the vehicles as they meandered in and out of the crowded parking lot. She expelled a gust of breath, dipping her head in polite acknowledgment at the military personnel she recognized as they walked through the revolving glass doors.

"Sorry. He's never this late," Sam muttered, surveying the parking lot. She pointed to a small crowd of people beginning to gather. "What's going on there?"

"PT." Lightning saw the blank expression on the blonde's face. "Physical Training," she clarified. "They're getting ready to run around the compound." She heard a soft _oh_ uttered and nodded sagely. "I hope your brother knows that tardiness isn't tolerated here."

"Well, he's a little," Sam scratched her head, "rough around the edges. Needs discipline, big flirt, you've heard it all before."

_Another kid with authority issues. Just what we need_. Lightning shook her head at the thought, already unimpressed with the young man that would be taking up her lunch hour.

"I appreciate this. Really," Sam said, as if reading her thoughts. She gave the soldier a rueful grin. "As first impressions go, he really isn't making a good one, is he?"

Lightning returned the smile. "Not really."

The sun beat across the pavement and Lightning shielded her eyes, aggravated because she left her sunglasses at home. Forgetfulness, a dog, insomnia, Fang's ever-growing complexity, examples of the exact chaos that she hated, tried to avoid at all costs. Her structured routine was unraveling, string-by-string, right before her eyes. She wanted to punch someone.

"Here he is," Sam said, stepping away from the wall to greet the tall, young man with dirty blonde hair, close to Snow's size, hurriedly approaching them.

Lightning watched them hug and smirked when Sam punched his shoulder. They exchanged words, whispers lost to the wind, and he looked in her direction and nodded. His eyes gave her a casual once over and his mouth moved again, resulting in another playful punch from Sam. Lightning sighed and clenched her jaw.

Sam's brother approached her with what she could only call a swagger. "Hey, I'm Briton. Sorry I'm late, got a flat." He held his hand out, smiling widely.

She grabbed it and gave it a firm shake, "Lightning."

One side of his mouth quirked up to reveal a lopsided grin and light brown eyes darted around her face. "Lightning. That's a striking name, it suits you."

"Is that a pun?" Lightning dropped his hand mid-shake, letting it fall between them.

His shoulders sagged and she watched a soft blush crawl up his neck. "Maybe it is." He pulled his hand back and shoved it into his pocket.

"Probably not your best one, is it?" She raised her eyebrows and ignored the giggle she heard from Sam.

He swallowed and scratched the back of his neck. "I, uh," he glanced at Sam and then back to her, "I…No, I guess it's not."

"Okay." Lightning turned around and began walking towards the entrance. "Let's go. We'll pick up some brochures and then go to lunch."

They walked through the long hallways, shuffling through the crowd of people. He tentatively started asking her questions and thanked her for agreeing to meet him. She shrugged it off, the Guard was always recruiting, and even though she wasn't personally involved in the recruitment efforts, it wasn't a chore to share her experience, and it wasn't the first time, either. Joining the military was a lifestyle, not a job, and it didn't fit everybody.

She led them up a flight of stairs and through another set of glass doors, idle comments here and there. They rounded a narrow hallway and stepped into the administrator's office.

"Lightning?" Amodar raised his eyes from the stack of overflowing paperwork on the counter and gave her an earnest smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some brochures, Sir," she responded, making her way over to the counter.

Amodar grinned. "Here I was thinking you were itching to get back to work." He nodded at the secretary behind the counter, handing her a thick stack of papers. He leaned back and rubbed the ends of his mustache. "Let's see, four more days of R&R right?"

"That's right." She gestured towards her two guests, who were silently observing their exchange. "This is Samantha and her brother, Briton, who is thinking about joining the Guard."

The Captain shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." He regarded Briton with a critical eye and then glanced at his watch, "I need to get back to work. By the way, did you see the newspaper?" He lifted the stack of folders and pulled out the folded paper.

Lightning shook her head and took the newspaper. "No, Sir."

"Page three. Look who's being featured." He went back to the overstuffed pile on the counter, noisily shuffling through each folder.

Lightning's eyebrows rose high on her forehead, surprised to see the feature article about Oerba, followed by a picture of Fang, in her blue sari, clutching her lance. Fang was smiling; dark hair tousled wildly, a perfect complement to the scenic backdrop of Gran Pulse. A quick scan of the fine print showed the interview between Fang and the professor. "Oh."

She felt Sam and Briton stand next to her and peer over her shoulder, both of them bumping into her shoulder blades as they tried to get a closer look. She gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Fang's in the newspaper?" Sam leaned against her and Lightning raised her eyes, all too aware of Amodar watching every move, doing his best to conceal a grin at her discomfort.

"Wow. You know her?" Briton jammed his index finger into the paper and bumped against her. Lightning rolled her eyes and pushed her torso away, openly glaring at Amodar when he covered his mouth with his hand and the corner of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Yeah. She works at Lebreau's. Why?" Sam finally stepped away and laughed. "You want to meet her?"

"I would die to meet her." Briton chuckled and reached for the paper. "Can I see that?"

Lightning scowled, agitated by the turn of conversation and snapped the paper away. "What? No."

Amodar cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Okay, I'll be going now." He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Keep the newspaper and see you on Monday."

Lightning watched him go and shoved the newspaper under her arm.

XXXX

Fang stared at the two girls, taken aback by the animated chatter and excitement that filled their small table. Somehow, somewhere, she managed to recruit her own personal cheerleaders, hell-bent on traversing her poor heart through the tumultuous and unsteady waters of being in love. It was sweet, and touching, except for one small problem.

She did not need it, or want it.

Nevertheless, they sat in front of her, Serah and Vanille, adorable, excited,_ family_, filling her head with words of encouragement and crazy ideas. Fang remained seated, impossibly long legs crossed, back bent, hands clasped around her raised knee, while she endured their cheerful routine.

"So, she flat out refused to have sex with you?" Serah repeated, for the fifth time.

Serah's hands waved all over the place, her rump shifted in agitated excitement, it made Fang dizzy. It was so different from Lightning. Night and day. If not for the pink hair and same steel blue eyes, the notion that the soldier and young girl were related would have had her on the floor, rolling around in laughter.

"How many times do I have to say it? We didn't have sex." Fang ran a hand through her hair.

Vanille and Serah squealed, clapping excitedly, and Fang palmed her forehead.

"I told you! That's great news!" Vanille laughed and raised her hand to high-five the pink haired girl. They both giggled harder when they missed each other's hands.

Fang smiled at their antics. When did her life derail to such a point that they were celebrating her _lack _of sex, wasn't it supposed to go the other way? It almost made it seem like she had trouble keeping her legs closed.

"And she said, 'take it slow'? She wants to take it slow?" Vanille leaned forward on the table, half on it, and Fang imagined the table tipping over.

She stared into wide, hopeful eyes. "Yup. Take it slow."

The reiteration elicited another chorus of high-pitched cackles from both girls, and Fang's lips crawled up to reveal another smirk.

"I knew it!" Serah finally settled into her seat, though her hands continued gesturing odd shapes and angles in the air with restless joy. "Claire is totally into you, Fang!"

The taller Oerban slowly shifted in her seat so that she now faced the younger girls. The body language spoke confidence in the way she squared her shoulders and tilted her head. She wanted to believe the earnest words, wanted to believe Lightning, and if they could peel back the layers of their ten-dimensional conversation, perhaps an admission of feelings would be revealed, glaringly obvious, but things weren't so simple.

She remembered exactly what Lightning said; _take it slow_, _a lot being unsaid. _She sighed, _ain't it the truth_. Maybe the truth was that Lightning cared for her, returned a smidgen of her own feelings, but how could she be so sure?

"Friends. She wants to be friends." Fang slapped the table and sat back. "Exchanged numbers with Sam, what's all that about?"

"She's being nice, don't make something out of nothing," Serah said, peeling the crust off her sandwich. She turned to the redhead and offered her half of the sandwich. "Is she always this pessimistic?" She dipped her head towards Fang.

Vanille took a large bite and chewed, creasing her brow in serious thought. "Lately. I guess she doesn't want to get hurt, or something. She's hardheaded."

Fang's eyes widened at the insight and she opened her mouth. "Wha-"

"Tell me about it. Blah, blah, blah. Both of them." Serah tore off another piece of bread and popped it into her mouth. "Don't know why we bother."

"I know. It's kinda sweet though." Vanille bit her lip and nibbled on her sandwich. "Cute, even."

Fang snapped her fingers in front of their faces, acutely aware of the red tint in her cheeks. "Stop talkin' about me like I'm not even here."

"You're just like her, you know," Serah said, reaching for her soda to take a long sip. "So Claire hasn't hopped on a table and professed her undying love," she rolled her eyes, "give it time. You'll see."

"Take it slow, I think it's a great idea," Vanille added softly, trying to convey her empathy in the way she looked at the taller Oerban.

Fang sighed and finally allowed her shoulders to sink, giving way to the compassion that the two girls were trying to give her. She stared at the table, carefully sorting through the colorful haze of feelings that were beginning to consume her. She glanced up again, meeting two pairs of eyes, watching her, waiting for her to speak, more arguments and words of optimism on the tip of their tongues, _Cheerleaders._

"I'm not mad at her. She's making a big effort, it means everything." Both girls nodded, hanging on every word and the brunette made a soft noise in her throat, struggling to find the right words.

She studied her sandwich, half eaten, unusual for an appetite like hers. Her shoulders twitched and she rotated the tense muscle around the cuff. She bent her neck, left and right, trying to loosen the small knots. Confusion in every thought, stress in her body, doubt floating behind her in a vaporous cloud, all because she was in love, enslaved by her emotions, and it embarrassed her.

Fang planted a smug smile on her face and leaned forward, satisfied when Vanille and Serah shifted back in their seats. "I don't wanna get hurt. I've already been dragged through the mud by her, and I love her, but I'm not gonna moon over her, chase after her," Fang stated firmly, daring them to argue. "If she wants me, she knows where I am. Till then, I'm done with it. Ya hear?" Fang sat back in her chair, pleased with her response.

Serah and Vanille remained quiet and Fang wanted to pat herself on the back, exuberant that she rendered her cheerleaders speechless. After a long moment of silence, Vanille started to fidget and palm the table, nervous energy covering her small body. Serah raised her butt again and puffed her cheeks. Fang sighed and began counting down in her head. _Five…Four…Three…Two…One._

"Fang! That's mean! How can you say that?"

"Blah blah blah. Here we go again."

Fang palmed her forehead again, and the arguing resumed.

XXXX

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Memory sequence thingy in this chapter, i don't think it's too confusing but I've marked it with a / / to show the beginning and the end.

* * *

><p>Lightning arrived back at Lebreau's after lunch. She studied the perimeter of the bar, plastic sheets lining the floor, the air heady with the smell of fresh paint. The loud humdrum of machinery filled her ears, metal grinding against metal, and underneath the mechanical gnashing, she could just about hear the boisterous drivel of various contractors.<p>

"Bar's open tonight for the workers, some down time. Are you a no show?" Lebreau asked, tapping her on the back.

She turned around and regarded the shorter woman, who flashed a cheeky grin as she continued to wipe her hands on a dirty rag.

Lightning toiled over the question, inclined to say '_Yes', _but the shrewd delivery gave her pause to reconsider. Lebreau was a gifted saleswoman, an entrepreneur of sorts, and before she could respond, she just _knew_ she would have her wrist twisted behind her back.

"No?" Lightning said in an even tone, despite the inflection.

"So that really means, yes?" Lebreau asked again.

She gave the bartender a dry look. "I'll be here."

It seemed to satisfy Lebreau, who grinned and topped it off with a sly wink. The bartender spun on her heel and set her crosshairs on Sam and Briton as they walked into the bar.

Lightning made her way to the back, the newspaper cradled under her arm, and pushed through the swinging doors and into the tight corridor. A few more steps and she entered the kitchen, pleased to see Fang, Vanille, and her sister huddled over the linoleum countertops, a sponge in each their hands, glaring at each other unhappily.

Fang scratched her sponge across the island counter with jerky, agitated swipes. Her mouth opened and closed in rapid fire, and Lightning presumed, by the hushed and heated tones, they were all arguing. It didn't surprise her. She had seen Fang and Vanille bicker often, but it did astonish her to see Serah in the midst of their intense argument, responding with a ferocity normally reserved for her, or Snow.

"Everything all right?" Lightning walked over to them and raised an eyebrow at the way the trio immediately quieted at the sound of her voice and stared at her with a guilty countenance.

Serah and Vanille backed away from the countertop and sunk into each other, nodding like a pair of Bobble head dolls.

"Yup, peachy," Fang said, polishing the island countertop with exaggerated calmness. "How was lunch?"

Lightning pierced each of them with a glare, one reserved for rowdy recruits and Privates. She didn't appreciate the duplicity but decided to let it go, for now. She plunked the newspaper on the island counter and stood next to Fang.

"You're in the newspaper," she said, flipping it open.

Fang looked genuinely surprised and leaned over the counter, bending her waist and resting her elbows on the countertop. She grabbed the paper and dragged it closer. "Look at that. Huh."

Lightning nodded, distracted by the provocative position and the way Fang's arm brushed against hers. She glanced down and swallowed, studying the elegant arch of spine and muscle, the way her sari split down her leg, flaunting her naked thigh, smooth and toned from hours of running and climbing.

The position rekindled a fond memory that left her breathless. One evening, after a stressful, tiring day at work, the kind that made her want to smash her head against the desk, she had called Fang to their favorite hotel for some relief. She had been feeling particularly aggressive and Fang had been so, _so receptive_. With razor sharp accuracy, she remembered how many different ways she could make the Oerban cry out with a firm _twist, _thrust, or wiggle of her fingers, standing behind her, knuckle deep -

Lightning cleared her throat, studiously staring at a single spot along the wall, fighting to hide the blush that threatened to sweep over her skin like an epidemic. She shouldn't be reliving memories like _that_ with Vanille and Serah standing right in front of her, not even six feet away.

"I hope you're ready to sign autographs." Lightning waited until Fang straightened her back and faced her, confusion clouding her features. "Sam's brother wants to meet you."

Her compulsion to tell Fang mystified her. Maybe she wanted to warn Fang, spare her, or maybe she just wanted to see how the Pulsian would react to yet another admirer hoping to sweep her away.

"Sam's brother?" Fang looked at her blankly.

"Yes. I took them both to headquarters. He wants to join the Guard, remember?"

Lightning didn't miss the way Fang's eyes flashed to Serah and Vanille and then back to her. Obviously, the three women tapped into their latent telepathic abilities while she was out to lunch. All the furtive glancing: back, forth, left, right – was making her dizzy.

She turned to Serah. "Where's the dog? I'm going to take him for a walk."

Again. Serah's eyes darted to Fang, who glanced at Vanille, who blinked at Serah, and Serah back to Fang. Ping-Pong eyeballs and now Lightning was doing it, looking back and forth between the three of them with muddled perplexity.

"I'll go with ya, if you want some company?" Fang grinned at her.

"Fine. But…" Lightning trailed off, meeting three pairs of eyes, all trained on her. "Nevermind. I'd rather not know."

XXXX

Lightning strolled along the shoreline of New Bodhum, keenly aware of Fang, walking beside her, matching her gait. The puppy trotted in happy circles in front of them, stopping to sniff and paw the sand every few feet. His ears were high on his head and he craned his neck to watch the pink haired woman, making sure he was near her.

He sat on his haunches when he drifted ahead, waiting for them to catch up. His tail wagged back and forth when the taller one bent down to pat him on the head.

"Good boy," Fang said, smiling when the puppy gave her hand a sloppy kiss. "Don't wander too far." She scratched his scruffy neck and regarded the soldier. "He's not so bad, see? Talk to Sazh or Hope yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't had time." Lightning smiled and kept her distance, liking the way Fang's hair fell over her shoulders. The dark locks and iridescent highlights glowed under the afternoon sun, a canvas of colors that were as wild and vibrant as Fang herself.

The Pulsian stood up and wiped her hands against her hips. "So, here's what I'm thinkin, ya ready?"

Lightning nodded, fascinated with the woman before her. Fang seemed to be in high spirits, the ubiquitous cloud that darkened the Oerban's mood had faded away, and now Fang was smiling at her, talking to her. If Lightning had known a promenade along the New Bodhum shoreline was all it took to make Fang stop acting so temperamental, she would have suggested they do this every day, _every single day_.

Fang's lips were moving and she could hear her Pulsian drawl, somewhere, everywhere, musical. She hummed softly, arrested by the light green in Fang's irises. She wondered if the tall Oerban could see through her with those eyes, tear through the dark to reveal all her secrets, all her desires, and most of all, her confusion.

"I'll even help ya," Fang said, and Lightning nodded absently, hearing the words like a distant hum.

Fang's blue sari embraced her lithe body like a soft caress. Lightning's heart drummed against her chest when Fang's pink tongue peeked out and swiped across her lips. Lightning missed them, how they felt, how soft they were, sweet surrender in those lips, even though Fang's spirit refused the very word.

Fang's eyebrows drew together and she brushed her hair away. "Hey," she waved a hand in front of the soldier's face. "Did ya check out on me? Gran Pulse to Lightnin'?"

Lightning blinked. "I'm here."

"Really, now?" Fang studied the soldier, placed her hands on her hips, and leaned forward. "Well, what do ya think?"

She hesitated and chose the path of least resistance. "I think you're right."

"You sure about that? Cause I think you were off daydreamin' and not listening to a single thing I said." Fang raised an eyebrow and gave her a dubious look.

"I was listening." Lightning shrugged and pretended to mull over the question, cursing her lapse in concentration. "And, I think it's a great idea."

Fang hummed thoughtfully. "I expected a little more fight." She flaunted a toothy grin and resumed her leisure pace.

Lightning stepped beside her and crossed her arms. What was Fang talking about? _More fight? About what?_

"He's very fond of you." Fang glanced at her and Lightning thought she looked a bit smug. "Good for you," she playfully patted the soldier on the back and walked ahead, leaving Lightning rooted to the spot. "Now you gotta name him."

Lightning caught up to the Oerban, filling in the pieces of the conversation that happened while she was in orbit. "Name the dog?" She sighed glumly. "I'm keeping him," she reiterated, how the hell had she managed to tune out of _that_ conversation?

"Gonna own up to it?" Fang arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Lightning ignored the remark, bent down, and stuck her index finger and thumb into her mouth, curling her tongue. A sharp whistle resonated through her lips and the puppy ran towards her. She held her hand out and he gave her his paw. She shook it and he reached up, trying to lick her face. There were worse things she could have agreed to, she realized.

They continued their stroll down the beach and Fang gave her a whimsical smile that Lightning found herself returning before she even spoke.

"Remember when we went fishin'?"

Lightning chuckled at the memory. It had been a few weeks before Serah's wedding, everything was abuzz with preparations and arguments, and they needed to get away from it. She and Fang found a large, secluded lake, about three miles outside the city gates.

/ /

_"You can't. You can't do it, don't bother," Fang said, studying her nails and leaning against a large rock. She laughed at the indignant look on the soldier's face. "Not your fault."_

_Lightning surveyed the lake and unstrapped her gunblade. "I can't believe I'm listening to this." She lifted it in the air and the metal gleamed under the sun. "You're underestimating me." She took another step into the small lake, now up to her knees, and peered closely through the clear water._

_"We were trained for this. You lived a sheltered like on Cocoon, what can you do?" Fang stood next to her, solemn in her words save for the smug glint in the green eyes._

_"Right." Lightning sighed and took another step forward, rippling the water with the movement. She glanced down; brow creased in concentration, and heard another chuckle behind her. "Be quiet."_

_They waited together, standing side by side, staring into the water, the only sound between them the wind and rustling leaves. _

_There. A fish._

_Lightning took a quiet breath and bent her waist, careful to keep the shadow of her blade away from her game. Satisfied when the fish swam under the tip, she thrust her gunblade into the water. A large wave erupted from the force, the clear water now flooded with the unrest of dirt and seaweed. She blinked water out of her eyes, both hands wrapped around the hilt of her blade._

_"Did ya get him?"_

_"I don't know."_

_They leaned forward, waiting for the water to settle, and Lightning slowly raised her gunblade, drawing it out of the water an inch at a time._

_"Damn it."_

_"You're bein' too forceful, especially with a blade like that." Fang shook her head and wiped the droplets of water away from her face. "Glide, be graceful with it. Simple, really."_

_"Are you done?" Lightning stared straight ahead, irritated with the subtle gloating. "You're scaring all the fish away." She sheathed her weapon. "I know how to use my gunblade," she grumbled._

_"Watch," Fang said, pulling her arm back to grab her lance._

_Lightning rolled her eyes but remained silent, following Fang as they meandered further into the lake, looking for a new fishing spot. _

_She studied the Oerban with casual interest. The Pulsian's eyes narrowed in concentration, hands gripping the lance in a relaxed but firm clutch, sari plastered against her hips and legs like a second skin. _

_She saw Fang tense imperceptibly, and with a speed that rivaled her own name, the Pulsian plunged her lance into the water. They both flinched at the loud splash that drenched their bodies. Lightning huffed and regarded her soaked clothes._

_"What happened to gliding?"_

_Fang snorted and lifted her lance out of the water, smiling wolfishly at the small fish that limply flopped around on the tip, gasping for air. She felt a whisk of movement next to her. "Ha. See, all in the wrist. Some have it, some don't-"_

_A loud bang echoed through the forest, startling the birds from the trees, ripples touching upon the lake like invisible fingers. Fang jumped from the explosion and crashed into the water. She sputtered and sat on her knees, spitting water out of her mouth._

_"Are you tryin' to kill me?" Fang brushed her sodden hair out of her face._

_Lightning shifted her gun back into a blade and grinned. She bent down and stuck her arms in the water, languidly moving them back and forth. Her hands emerged with a small fish, dead from the bullet wound that pierced its side and went straight through._

_She raised an eyebrow at the shocked Pulsian and waved the fish in the air._

_"You can't use a gun to catch a fish," Fang complained._

_"Why not?" Lightning held a hand out and pulled Fang to her feet. "It's dead. We eat."_

_"You're missin' the whole point of this exercise." Fang wrung the ends of her sari. "Anyone can shoot a fish."_

_"Anyone?" Lightning presented the hilt of her gunblade to the Oerban. "Go for it. But remember," she said in mock seriousness, "it's all in the trigger finger."_

_Fang sneered, grabbed the gun, and secured her lance against her back. "And if I do it?"_

_Lightning thought for a moment. "I'll clean the fish, but if you miss…" _

_"I won't miss."_

_/ /  
><em>

"You missed," Lightning said, nudging the Pulsian.

"It was only fair," Fang deadpanned.

She smirked at the haughty look on the Oerban's face. Her thoughts took a sad turn, to their ruined breakfast and Fang's odd behavior. More importantly, how upset it made her when Fang wasn't there when she woke up. How many times had she walked out of their hotel room, sometimes while Fang was still asleep? Like their coupling was a shameful secret? It made her a little sick.

"I thought you left this morning," Lightning said, softly. "I was surprised you stayed."

Fang creased her brow and raised her leg over a clump of uprooted, dead seaweed, wrinkling her nose at the acrid smell. "Why?"

Lightning scanned the beach, noticing the few bodies that were scattered about, some basking in the sun, others enjoying the warm water. "I always left."

"You're trying, it's not somethin' I hold against you," Fang said, shrugging slightly. She gave the pink haired woman a serious look. "You apologized to me already. Ya don't have to do this."

Fang uttered the words with sincerity, though her face flashed with weary apprehension. There was a time when the Oerban begged to understand her reasons, her motives, what made her tick. She had shunned each effort, and now Fang was telling her not to worry about it, why were they always missing each other?

"I know, but just hear me out." Lightning crossed her arms, hearing her boots splash against the wet sand. "I got comfortable with…" She shut her mouth and dropped her eyes to the ground, pebbles and seashells, and she wondered if she just blundered into a proverbial landmine.

"Our arrangement?" Fang curled her fingers in the air, teasing her, and Lightning visibly relaxed.

They had stopped walking now, and she studied at the waves lapping against the beach, tranquil and serene. She could see several buoys spread over the outer rims of the ocean, past the sandbar, and even further out, flecks of white and yellow fishing boats.

"It was convenient," Lightning admitted. "Packaged. Contained." She closed her eyes. Wind and sand pricked her neck and shoulders. "It was nice to let go, forget everything. But I never considered your feelings."

"Thanks, but what are you sayin', Light? Where are you goin' with this?" Fang moved away from her, a pained expression on her face.

Lightning exhaled loudly and folded her arms. _Here we go_. Just like that, she tripped a landmine, and the emotional bulwark, _Fort Fang_, stood before her.

"What did I say, _now?_"

"I'm tryin' to figure that out," Fang snapped with defensive ire. "You want to go back to the way we were, except you won't be so selfish? You'll mark us up with a nice, big 'Fragile', is that it?"

Lightning's eyebrows climbed in surprise. Did she say that? Was that where she was going with her impromptu speech? A sliver of uncertainty wormed through her chest. "I didn't say that." Indignation rose to the surface and she pursed her lips. "You were the one all over me, the other night, remember? How is that me being selfish?"

"You want a gold star for your efforts?" Fang dryly asked. She gave the soldier a measuring look. "It's selfish because you're clueless. You don't even know, do you?" She snorted and tilted her head. "It must be nice."

Lightning felt her cheeks burn at the insult. "At least I have the guts to tell you what's on my mind. You won't even tell me what you're thinking, you think I haven't noticed?" She pointed between them. "If I'm clueless, then you're a coward."

Fang stilled at the comment, a myriad of emotions raging through her face. Lightning held her breath.

"You never cared, and now that ya do, I'm just supposed to step in line, like one of your troops?" Fang spoke with cold, quiet anger. "What makes you think you deserve to know what I'm thinkin'? Hmm?" She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned forward. "You think you're worth it?"

Lightning clicked her tongue and her lungs collapsed. She blinked rapidly, seeing more people walking along the beach, some laughing, others smiling. The birds shrieked above them, the waves roared as they crashed against the wet sand. She closed her eyes and wondered why Fang didn't just punch her in the stomach; it may have hurt less.

"I see."

XXXX

Fang watched the retreating form, her eyes growing wider and wider. She rubbed her forehead and inhaled a lungful of humid air. All wrong, it was all wrong. She couldn't believe the words that just popped out of her mouth. _Damn it!_

She picked up her leaden feet and marched along the shore, breaking into a jog to catch up to the pink haired woman who was marching further away. Fang caught up and seized her arm.

"Hang on," she said, trying to twist Lightning around.

"Leave me alone, I'm done." Lightning shrugged her hand away and continued her steady, even strides, refusing to turn around.

Fang winced at the empty, hollow tone; _You mucked up big time_. "Wait." She gripped Lightning's bicep again, startled at the rigid feel of sinew and muscle. She braced herself and pulled. "Stop runnin' away."

The words only seemed to incense the pink haired woman and she twisted around. Fang saw her features explode. Lightning shoved her and Fang stumbled back, nearly tripping on the uneven ridges of sand underneath her feet. She wobbled backwards and regained her balance, ignoring the several onlookers that were curiously watching them.

"You know how hard it is to get sand out of your underpants?" Fang placed her hands on her hips.

Lightning regarded her coolly. "Stop following me."

Fang wanted to kick herself in the head. She could see it in the tight frown of Lightning's eyebrows, the way her shoulders hunched together, and the way her arms were crossed, high on her chest, almost hugging herself – she had done that, _Runnin' your mouth, as usual._

"I'm sorry." Fang took a step closer, her voice held a pleading edge. "I didn't mean that at all, I really didn't."

Lightning scoffed and held her hand out, warning the Oerban to keep her distance. "It would make sense, wouldn't it?"

Fang shook her head vehemently. "Then it would be a lie," she said, trying again to close the distance between them. "You're sayin' stuff, sweet nothings, and you don't even know what you want."

The tender tone seemed to cut through the frosty glare and mollify Lightning's anger. The pink haired woman watched her for a long moment, her face a blank mask. "You think I don't know what I want?"

"No, I don't think so." Fang felt a sting at the words, for both of them. The strength abandoned her legs and she walked ahead, she needed to sit down. She found a secluded spot higher on the beach and sulked into the sand, stretching her legs and crossing her ankles.

Lightning sat in the sand and stretched out next to her, cautiously, maybe afraid she might say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. The soldier was studying her as one might study a brain-twister, _nuts_, an enigma of contradictions and moodiness wrapped in a pretty, blue sari. Fang wanted to laugh, there was a method to her madness, everything she wanted embodied in the woman sitting next to her, stubborn, independent, and equally complex - and she couldn't fish worth a damn.

"What do you want?" Lightning looked at her, expectant with quiet contemplation.

Fang lifted her eyes to the cloudless sky, a million responses bombarded through her, a million outcomes, it was a simple question, why was it so hard to answer? She crumpled like a thin piece of paper; her courage lay in shambles at her feet. She wasn't ready to say it, but she could teeter on the edge, because that's what she and Lightning did so well.

"Everything," Fang breathed.

Lightning was quiet for a long time and Fang wondered if she didn't hear, wondered if her brief moment of courage had wasted away to the wind. When the soldier finally did look at her, Fang could see she was tongue-tied, dumbstruck. It could only mean one thing, Lightning understood.

"Just had to get in my head, didn't ya?" Fang dragged her fingers along the sand and cupped a handful.

"How long have you," Lightning struggled with the next words, "—everything?"

"I'm not really sure. I couldn't pinpoint it, if that's what you're asking." Fang opened her fist, watching the grains of sand trickle between her fingers. She rubbed her hands together. "Ready to head back?"

Lightning drew her eyebrows together, expressing her displeasure.

"Don't start with me." Fang rose to her feet, dusting her sari. "You asked and I gave it to you. We're not gonna sit here and talk about it, because you're not ready for me."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Lightning gazed up at her in stubborn confidence, squinting under the hot sun.

Fang sighed. Didn't Lightning realize that she needed time to think about her words, consider them, _and really understand them_? Lightning's alacrity to her answer made her anxious, and Fang wondered if the pink haired woman didn't take her words, e_verything,_ and filter them somewhere between 'mostly' and 'half-assed'.

"Because I've been carryin' this load a lot longer," Fang began, noting that the soldier had trouble meeting her eyes after she said it. "You're confused, you said so yourself." She bent down and grasped Lightning's chin, tilting her head up. Ice blue eyes stared into her and fell to her lips. "You're lookin' at me an awful lot these days – I know that look, I notice." She grazed Lightning's cheek with the back of her hand, tangling her fingers in the soft, pink strands of hair. "But do you want what I want? I don't think ya do. Everything. Do you know what that means?" She brushed her thumb against Lightning's lips. "It would do you some good to think about it."

Lightning looked away, breathing a bit faster, and Fang saw her cool confidence waver. "Okay," she said, closing her eyes. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Fang smiled wistfully.

XXX

TBC, feedback appreciated, as always :)


End file.
